Un cielo opaco
by Alice Cavallari
Summary: Pensó que aquello también era parte de su sueño, que esa voz era producto de su imaginación. No quería aceptarlo, no quería saber que eso también era real.
1. Chapter 1

**Comentarios sin sentido: **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, creo que me he obsesionado un poquito con KHR, pero como no evitarlo :B En fin, ya había visto la serie y seguía el manga pero muy desinteresadamente, esta historia surgió en mí luego de haber leído un doujinshi un poco extraño. Como sea, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia será bienvenida y espero que comprendan un poco la historia. Aclaro que soy muy mala poniéndole títulos a las historias y mucho más a los capítulos, por lo que si se me ocurre algún nombre lo pondré y si no... pues no tendrá nada.

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras (?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco **

******"Hay personas que nos hablan y no las escuchamos, existen otras que se hablan y fingen no escucharse"**

******...**

_**"Ella ha muerto."**_

Los vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada ¿Cómo no fue capaz de detenerlos? Desde el momento en que Byakuran lo mencionó ¿Por qué no pudo detener a Uni? Y no solo fue a ella, también Gamma decidió sacrificarse. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no pudo hacer nada?! Fue directo hacia donde quedaron solamente sus ropas, se agachó y recogió el chupete naranja de Uni, observó que el resto de los pacificadores habían adquirido sus respectivos colores.

―¿Qué has hecho? ―escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Byakuran molesta―Finalmente había encontrado la última pieza del rompecabezas y ahora está muerta...

No lo tenía que repetir, no estaba ciego. Sabía que Uni estaba muerta. ¿Qué fue él quien lo ocasionó? ¡Pero fue por su maldita ambición que la chica tuvo que morir! Una tremenda rabia e ira comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo.

―¡...Fue todo para nada...!

¿Todo, dice? Entonces ¿mató por nada? ¿Mató al padre de Yamamoto por nada? Estaba seguro que entre más oía su odiosa voz más coraje sentía.

―... Mi sueño de despertar el 7^3 y de convertirme en el dueño de todo el espacio y tiempo...

_**"Cállate, para de decir estupideces..."**_

―... ha sido destruido todo por su pequeño acto de amistad...

_**"Cierra la boca, tú no tienes idea de nada."**_

Más y más comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, que pronto no iba a poder detenerse. Volvió a mirar el pacificador naranja, ella no iba a volver, no iba a volver a ver su bella sonrisa.

―...Tienes idea...

_**"Ya no hables"**_

―¡¿...Tienes idea de lo que esto significa? ―gritó Byakuran. Fue todo, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Apretó el chupete que sostenía con una fuerza originada por la ira. Una onda de poder salió de todo su cuerpo que hizo que el jefe de la familia Millefiore retrocediera y lo miró sorprendido.

_**"¿Qué si no se lo que significa?" **_

Estaba enojado, triste, confundido, toda una mezcla de sentimientos lo estaba invadiendo en ese momento.

―¿Por qué crees que Uni se sacrificó? ―habló con voz seria, muy rara proveniente de él

Algo en su interior comenzó a alborotarse mientras hablaba, pero no le importaba. En ese momento nada le importaba.

―Tú arruinaste nuestro mundo. Fue por eso...

Si lo decía en voz alta sabía que iba a cambiar algo. Su hyper-intuición le decía que se detuviera, que algo malo iba a pasar si no se detenía en ese momento.

―¡Fue por eso que ella murió!

Y hubo un rebote en su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta para ver la cara de Byakuran, sus ojos mostraban una inmensa furia y rencor, además de que tenían un poco de lágrimas. No soportaba mirarlo, quería irse sobre él.

_**"Es tú culpa que 'yo'..."**_

No podía contenerse, tenía que explotar de alguna manera.

―Byakuran, yo...

Y de nuevo una onda de poder salió de él, pero ésta fue distinta y al parecer nadie lo pudo notar. No le hizo caso a su hyper-intuición, ya después de las arreglaría

―¡...YO NO TE PERDONARÉ!

_¡Crack! _

El sonido de la barrera romperse resonó por el lugar, pero sabía que no solo eso se había roto.

―¿No me perdonarás? ―Byakuran lo miró curioso, y solo eso alimentó más su malestar.

Se tenía que reír ¿Verdad? Tal parece que no le importaba lo que acababa de despertar. Ya no le ponía atención a lo que decía, solamente quería írsele encima para ver si dejaba de reír tan despreocupadamente. Pero entonces escuchó que de su sucia boca pronunciaba el nombre de Uni. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que ella era un juguete?!

―¡Deja de insultar a Uni! ―le gritó

_**"Cállate, cállate ¡Cállate! Es por ti..."**_

El lugar comenzó a ponerse borroso y también empezaba a perder color, como si todo fuera un programa de la televisión

_**"Es por tú culpa que 'yo' existo..."**_

Entonces, antes de perder completamente la visa y de que el lugar se tornara oscuro, lo último que se visualizo fue a si mismo haciendo el X-Burner contra Byakuran.

_**" ...Y de que esté encerrado aquí."**_

Tsuna abrió sus ojos de golpe, se levantó de inmediato de la cama y corrió con dirección hacia el baño. Su madre lo escuchó levantarse y le habló, pero él no le hizo caso. Al llegar al baño, se encerró y comenzó a vomitar.

―¿Tsu-kun? ¿Estás bien? ―habló su mamá preocupada desde afuera mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Dios, ésta era la octava vez que tenía ese sueño, pero ahora hasta vomitar lo había hecho. Sentía un inmenso asco y repulsión, además de estar confundido y temeroso. A pesar de que ese sueño le mostraba lo mismo que las siete veces anteriores, ahora lo había visto como tercera persona. Él se vio como un espectador, como el cielo que todo lo ve, de aquel día. Aunque en realidad, cuando tenía el sueño en primera persona, sentía que era él quien hablaba, pero esas palabras no eran suyas; él se movía, pero las acciones no eran suyas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Una vez que terminó de sacar la comida, se sentó a un lado del lavabo esperando que la sensación de malestar se fuera y con suerte también la del asco. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? Se llevó una mano hacia su cabeza, cómo le dolía. Los golpes que daba su mamá hacia la puerta lo estaban alterando todavía más. Ya quería olvidar todo eso, quería poder dormir sin tener que recordar lo que había hecho.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero desde la batalla con Byakuran algo había cambiado en él, se sentía muy diferente. Además, la última lucha que fue contra Daemon Spade solo hizo incrementar esa sensación. ¿Cómo llegó a esa situación? En donde todos los días se tenía que despertar sabiendo que había matado a alguien, su consciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo ni un momento.

Como pudo, se levanto temblando del suelo y fue hasta la puerta, su madre ya lo esperaba con un rostro de preocupación y con tan solo verle su cara pálida ella se asustó.

―¡Tsu-kun! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo, te sientes mal?

No solo era su mamá quien lo esperaba, también el resto de los inquilinos en su casa estaban preocupados, pero Reborn solamente lo miraba serio.

―E-estoy bien, mamá―le sonrió un poco, esperaba no volver a vomitar―Creo que me cayó pesada la cena de anoche.

―¿Seguro? Estás muy pálido y no es normal que te enfermes. Ve a tu habitación ahora en lo que yo voy a traerte una medicina.

Y dando pasos lentos fue hasta su habitación.

―Tsuna... ―susurró Bianchi

―Tsuna-nii...

Una vez llegado al lugar, se dejó caer en su cama, estaba cansado, pero no quería irse a dormir, no si iba a volver a tener la misma pesadilla.

―¿Qué ocurre, Tsuna?

Y ahí iba su tutor con las preguntas

―No es nada, Reborn.

―Tal vez puedes mentirle a _mamma_, pero a mí no. Te lo preguntaré otra vez ¿Qué ocurre?

Odiaba que fuera tan persuasivo, pero era Reborn de quien estaba hablando. Si no se lo decía por las buenas, él se lo sacaría por las malas, enfermo o no, lo haría.

―Te lo dije, creo que me cayó mal la comida anoche, eso me pasa por comer mucho. Ahora, por favor déjame dormir.

Se tapó hasta la cabeza con la cobija, dando por finalizada la discusión. El arcobaleno lo miró con sospecha, pero en ese estado Tsuna no le iba a decir nada.

―_Pero anoche no comiste casi nada_

Oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y soltó un suspiro, agradecía que su tutor lo haya dejado así. Sus ojos estaban cerrándose, menos mal que hoy era día festivo y no había escuela. Pero justo antes de irse a los brazos de Morfeo, lo escuchó.

_**¡Déjame salir!**_

Nuevamente abrió sus ojos como plato. Pensó que aquello también era parte de su sueño, que esa voz era producto de su imaginación. No quería aceptarlo, no quería saber que eso también era real.

* * *

Bueno, creo que es todo. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Estaba en un lugar carente de luz. Probablemente era un sueño, esa era la única respuesta en la cual podía pensar por el momento ya que no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar. De pronto, de entre toda esa oscuridad, una mínima luz comenzó a asomarse. Ésta comenzó a hacerse más grande hasta formar una llama como la que lo caracteriza y entonces se extendió hasta darle iluminación al todo el lugar.

Se encontraba solo, sentado en su habitual pupitre de su salón de clase, pero el ambiente se sentía un poco pesado y había un silencio del cual hay que tener miedo. Comenzó a examinar el lugar y estaba hecho un desastre: las ventanas estaban rotas, algunos bancos estaban tirados de diferentes maneras, el salón mostraba mucho polvo y suciedad.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Dirigió su vista hacia enfrente y ahogó un pequeño grito. En aquella blanca pizarra se encontraba escrito en letra grande, su letra, esas dos palabras que últimamente lo estaban atormentando:

**_¡Déjame salir!_**

Al momento en que las leyó, alguien más las pronunció. Se levantó de inmediato y salió del salón. La escuela también estaba en muy mal estado, y en aquellas ventanas rotas pudo ver que el cielo estaba nublado, una muy mala señal según su intuición.

―¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Yamamoto! ―comenzó a llamarlos desesperado―¡Hibari-san! ¡Onii-san!

Nada. No había ni una simple respuesta de sus amigos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entendía que tal vez era un sueño, pero de alguna forma también lo sentía real. Abrió cada puerta con la que se encontraba esperando encontrar a alguien, pero simplemente no había ni una persona más en toda la escuela.

Era como si hubiera pasado una tormenta o algo, porque no entendía cómo fue que llegó a esa situación todo el edificio.

**_¡Déjame salir!_**

Tropezó en los últimos cuatro escalones cuando volvió a oír la voz, cayendo de lleno al suelo. Cuando se quiso volver a poner de pie, alguien lo mantuvo contra el suelo. No podía ver exactamente quién era. Lo único que visualizaba eran unas manos cubiertas por... los guantes Vongola.

―**_¿Y bien?_**

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

―_**¿Me vas a dejar salir?**_

Sintió como lo había presionado más contra el suelo. Definitivamente no estaba mal. Aquella era _su voz_.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna se despertó con un mínimo dolor de cabeza, se incorporó y miró su habitación. Había dormido todo el día de ayer gracias a la medicina que su madre le había dado, que por cierto, lo había dejado dormir como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

―_Ahora que lo pienso...¿Qué soñé?_

Antes de que comenzara a hacer memoria, oyó a su mamá llamarlo, por lo que se levantó y se vistió. Bajó hasta el comedor donde lo esperaba un rico desayuno, a los pocos momentos Reborn, Bianchi, Futa, Lambo e I-Pin llegaron con su habitual ruido matutino y amenazas por parte de su tutor, pero entonces volvió a escucharlo.

**_¡Déjame salir!_**

Dejó caer el tenedor con comida al plato llamando la atención de sus amigos. Sus ojos caramelo mostraban un poco de miedo, recordó su sueño, el cómo se encontraba totalmente solo en su escuela. Y la voz... Giró su cabeza hacia ambos lados como si estuviera esperando a ver a otra persona en el lugar.

―¿Qué pasa, Tsuna? ―preguntó su tutor mirándolo detenidamente

―¿Eh? ― se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz del arcobaleno ―N-no, no es nada. Y-ya me tengo que ir.

Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se fue de inmediato. Siempre pensó que aquella voz era parte del sueño, como su consciencia diciendo lo que sentía en ese momento, aunque sabía bien que aquellas no eran sus palabras. Pero ahora comenzaba a escucharla aún estando despierto, lo peor de todo era que era muy parecida a la suya, a excepción de que sonaba más seria, cosa que solo pasaba cuando estaba en modo hyper. Había llegado hasta un pequeño parque que estaba de camino a la escuela, se había sentado en un columpio. Como había salido más temprano de lo habitual, ésta vez no se detuvo a esperar a Yamamoto ni a Gokudera.

Sonrió un poco al pensar en sus dos amigos. Si algo tenía que agradecer en el momento en que comenzó a involucrarse en la mafia, son de los maravillosos amigos que había hecho. Antes pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo y rara vez alguien le dirigía la palabra en forma (la mayoría eran bromas e insultos), ahora podía sentir la dicha de convivir con buenas personas como ellos, de divertirse y disfrutar de todos los momentos que pasan juntos.

El dolor de cabeza lo estaba empezando a molestar un poco más y sentía un ligero revoloteo en su estómago.

―_Tal vez debería ir a ver al Dr. Shamal más tarde_―pensó mientras se levantaba del columpio y retomó su camino con dirección a la escuela.―_Espero no llegar tarde, sino Hibari-san me morderá hasta la muerte_.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. El lugar estaba solo, demasiado para poder significar algo bueno.

**_¡Déjame salir!_**

Se distrajo al escuchar nuevamente la voz y no se fijó por donde iba, por lo que tropezó con una roca y justo en ese momento

_¡Bang!_

Había caído de espalda y vio que en la pared de una de las casas que estaban por el camino, tenía un hoyo de una bala

―_S-si no me hubiera caído, d-de verdad me habría dado..._

―Tsk, he fallado.

Oyó una voz grave, y frente a él estaba un sujeto con traje y sombrero elegante. El hombre sostenía un revolver en su mano derecha.

―Pero miren nada más, ¿Es este el famoso Vongola Décimo? ¡Sí es tan solo un crío!

Tsuna estaba aterrado. Reborn le había dicho hace tiempo que había la posibilidad de que otras familias intentasen matarlo por ser el siguiente sucesor de Vongola, en ese momento pensó que era una broma cruel de su tutor.

―¿Qué pasa, mocoso? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

El castaño no paraba de temblar, a pesar de las luchas que había tenido que llevar, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo atacasen de la nada. El hitman dio un paso y Tsuna retrocedió aún estando en el suelo. El sujeto sonrió

―Pensaba que este trabajo me iba a llevar más tiempo, pero creo que no será así. Sin embargo... ―Tiró el revólver y de algún lado, el cual el chico no pudo ver, reemplazo el arma por una bazuca. ― ...Como esquivaste mi primer disparo, creo que me voy a divertir un poco contigo.

―_¡Hiiee! Éste hombre va enserio_

**_¡Déjame salir!_**

Ignorando la voz junto con todos sus malestares, Tsuna se puso de pie y salió corriendo. En ese momento su mente solo le decía que tenía que correr.

―¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Perfecto, adoro las persecuciones! Te daré una ventaja de tres minutos―le gritó el hombre mientras lo veía alejarse.

―C-creo que escogí un mal momento en venir solo―se dijo mientras giraba en una esquina al azar.

Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía pensar aquello? Era cierto que si hubiese estado Yamamoto y Gokudera, hubieran dejado a ese sujeto inconsciente antes de que él se diera cuenta. Pero no era justo. No era justo de que alguien más tuviera que cometer un pecado solo porque no se sabía defender solo, al menos sin estar en modo hyper. Cuando volvió a girar se encontró en un callejón sin salida. Puso su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a buscar las píldoras de última voluntad.

―Maldición, no las encuentro

Era preso del pánico, sus manos le temblaban mucho y se sentía desesperado.

**_¡Déjame salir!_**

―¡Aquí están! ―comentó un poco más aliviado

―Y tu también estás aquí.

Tsuna se quedó paralizado, detrás de él se encontraba el hitman apuntándole con el arma. Tenía ya la caja con las píldoras en su temblorosa mano, pero ya no le respondía su cuerpo.

**_¡Déjame salir!_**

―Éste es tu fin, Vongola...

Tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos. ¿Realmente así iba a morir? ¿En un maldito callejón y solo?

**_¡Déjame salir!_**

**_¡Déjame salir!_**

**_¡DÉJAME SALIR!_**

_¡BOOM!_

El hombre había disparado y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Había logrado lo que muchos no habían podido: acabar con el próximo jefe de la mafia más poderosa de todo el mundo. Sin duda iba a ganar un muy buen dinero, tal vez y si les llevaba la cabeza valdría mucho más. El denso humo comenzó a dispersarse, ya deseaba ver su trabajo.

―Qué demonios...

Pero se llevo la gran sorpresa de que no había nada en el lugar, ni siquiera la mochila que el niño llevaba. Eso era imposible. Estaba seguro de que cuando disparó el mocoso no se había movido. Salió del callejón y comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia todas las direcciones, esperando encontrarlo por el lugar. Entonces algo le pegó detrás de la cabeza lo que hizo que cayera, era lo mochila de Tsuna.

―Al fin... ―oyó la voz del castaño. El hitman alzó su vista para encontrarse con el joven, tenía esa llama en su cabeza que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba en modo hyper, además, aquellos ojos, ahora naranjas, lo miraban con más seriedad y molestia de lo que acostumbraba. ―... Al fin me dejó salir.

―¿De qué hablas? ―el hombre se puso de pie― Además ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de salir vivo?

Sin embargo el chico no lo escuchaba, estaba mirando sus manos con mucho interés, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Su rostro mostró una pequeña mezcla se felicidad y fascinación.

―Con que así se siente―susurró

―¡Oye! Te estoy hablando, todavía no he terminado contigo

Tsuna frunció el ceño

―¿Todavía estás aquí? ―dijo con voz de autoridad, dio un paso y el otro sujeto se puso en guardia―Eres un dolor de cabeza, pero si no fuera por ti "yo" no estaría aquí.

A pesar de que no entendía de que estaba hablando el Décimo Vongola tenía en cuenta una cosa: no era el mismo niño que hace pocos minutos había atacado. Podía ver que ahora de él surgía un aura asesina que muy apenas se podía distinguir, pero no quitaba el hecho de que estaba presente. Y también estaban sus ojos, se mostraban muy opacos y era una mirada distinta a la del chico, parecía que era de otra persona.

―Así que seré una buena persona y te daré una ventaja de tres minutos. ―el castaño mostró una sonrisilla.

No se hizo del rogar y se fue corriendo, no sin antes de hacer un último movimiento

―¡Plan B! ―gritó el hitman

Y de la nada, aparecieron alrededor de unos treinta hombres de traje y gafas, sin mencionar que estaban armados. Pero el chico no se movió para nada.

―Me parece bien―dijo sin quitar su sonrisa. ― No me vendría un poco de ejercicio después de estar tanto tiempo encerrado.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias a todos los que han leído la historia, hayan o no dejado reviews, al igual de que agradezco los mp (: me hacen sentir feliz. Siento un poquito la tardanza, pero con todo esto de la graduación estoy hecha un lío, ademas creo que generalmente los primeros 2 capítulos de cualquier historia que haga nunca están tan buenos... (al menos eso me han dicho). Creo que por el momento es todo, agradezco de nuevo que hayan leído, espero actualizar un poco más rápido.

Saludos~


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando Tsuna había acabado con todos los sicarios que le habían rodeado.

―Y con éste son treinta―dijo mientras dejaba caer al último hombre.

El joven se encontraba rodeado de cuerpos, a simple vista parecían que todos estaban muertos, sin embargo, de la mayoría de ellos salían pequeños quejidos. Los había dejado con vida. Lanzó un pequeño bostezo en señal de aburrimiento.

―Pensé que iban a dar más pelea, pero al final fueron unos debiluchos, ni merecía la pena matarlos.

Se estiró y se encaminó hacia la dirección que había tomado el hitman. Tenía la esperanza de que él le iba a dar más pelea que todos esos hombres juntos. Mientras caminaba, se detuvo en un local, que todavía no abría, al mirar su reflejo en su ventana; puso una mano en el vidrio y después sonrió débilmente.

―Soy 'yo'―susurró

De repente se puso en alerta y se giró. Seguía sin haber gente en los alrededores, pero una presencia lo estaba molestando.

_¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

Dos disparos se dirigieron directo hacia él, pero con una facilidad, como si de un juego se tratase, esquivó las balas y éstas le dieron de lleno a la ventana del local.

―Mierda―susurró el hitman, quien estaba detrás de una casa.

Estaba consciente de que esto era su error. Había subestimado al niño al verlo tan miedoso en el suelo ¿Cómo pudo ser así de estúpido? Por algo era el próximo sucesor de la familia Vongola, dudaba que un simple mocoso normal fuera a ocupar un cargo así de importante, pero se dejó engañar por su apariencia y ahora lo pagaría caro. Inhaló antes de volverle a disparar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie.

―¿Me buscabas?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz del muchacho detrás de él. Se giró con intenciones de dispararle, pero en eso, el castaño le dio un golpe en las manos haciendo que soltara el arma, además de que también le dio un golpe en el estómago y cayó al suelo.

Tsuna lo miraba un poco decepcionado. No parecía que iba a dar una buena pelea, mejor terminar con esto antes. Ya que lo tenía frente a él, se puso en posición de lanzar un X-burner.

―¡N-no! ¡Espera, por favor! ¡Piedad!

―¿Piedad? ¿Quieres que tenga piedad por alguien como tú, que no la hubiera tenido conmigo? Yo no lo creo así.

Lo miró con odio y después sonrió irónicamente.

―¡Juudaime/Tsuna!

Al oír las voces de sus dos mejores amigos se sobresaltó un poco. Su rostro comenzaba a mostrar un poco de dolor.

―¿Qué pasa? No me puedo mover

El cuerpo entero le temblaba. Cerró sus ojos, no entendía que era lo que le ocurría, pero sin duda no era algo bueno. Abrió solamente su ojo izquierdo, su mirada era nuevamente tranquila aún estando en modo hyper.

―¿Q-qué estoy haciendo?

Salió del modo hyper y se alejó del hombre. Para eso, Gokudera y Yamamoto ya habían llegado a donde se encontraba.

―Juudaime, ¿Se encuentra bien? ―le preguntó Gokudera preocupado

―¿Qué ha pasado, Tsuna? ―siguió Yamamoto

―Bueno... él apareció e intentó matarme y... ―guardó silencio―_¿Qué ocurrió después?_

―¡¿Qué? ―gritó la auto-proclamada mano derecha―Ese bastardo... No se preocupe, yo me encargo de matarlo

―¡No! ―le respondió sobresaltado

No quería pensar en que su amigo tuviera que matar por él, por el momento era mejor no pensar en nada relacionado con la muerte

―Maa, maa... Creo que eso ya no será necesario.

Yamamoto señaló al sujeto, quien estaba inconsciente luego del intento fallido del castaño por matarlo.

Al final dejaron al hombre ahí y siguieron su camino a la escuela. Gokudera y Yamamoto no dejaban de platicar, sin embargo, el castaño iba hundido en sus pensamientos. Ambos chicos notaron que su amigo iba más callado de lo normal, generalmente a este punto ya habría intentado detener a Gokudera en sus insultos, pero parecía que no estaba escuchando nada.

―Tsuna, ¿Pasa algo?

―¿Eh? ―miró al pelinegro y después puso una diminuta sonrisa―No, no es nada

―¿Seguro? Está muy callado desde que lo encontramos

―A todo esto ¿Cómo supieron en donde estaba?

―Bueno―Yamamoto llevo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza―Llegamos a tú casa y tu mamá nos dijo que ya habías salido, pensamos en alcanzarte pero entonces vimos a muchos sujetos inconscientes en el suelo y después oímos disparos. Fue entonces que te vimos.

¿Sujetos inconscientes? ¿Disparos? Tsuna apartó la vista de sus amigos. No recordaba aquello, bueno, en realidad tenía como unas visiones vagas y borrosas sobre lo sucedido, pero no estaba seguro de eso. En realidad, esa sensación ya la había sentido anteriormente. Fue antes de que comenzara la ceremonia del sucesor de Vongola, Tsuna no había dejado de pensar en que era lo que había pasado con Byakuran; por más que intentaba no podía recordarlo con claridad. Sabía que estaba peleando contra él, que Vongola Primo apareció, lo siguiente que supo fue ver las ropas de Uni y Gamma en el suelo, y después... nada; en ese momento no podía recordar nada. Fue hasta que comenzaron esos sueños que fue consciente de que había matado a Byakuran con el X-Burner ¿Era normal tener esas pérdidas de memoria cuando estaba en modo hyper?

Llegaron a la escuela y Hibari los persiguió por media hora.

El transcurso del día había sido normal. El maestro estaba explicando algo, pero Tsuna no le hacía caso, todavía le daba vuelta al asunto. De hecho, su dolor de cabeza había llegado a tal grado de creer que ya era migraña. Ya no podía soportarlo más

**_Se lo merecía_**

Tsuna abrió sus ojos y dejó caer el lápiz. ¿De nuevo la voz?

―_¿Eh?_

**_'Tú' sabes bien que Byakuran debía morir, no sé por qué piensas tanto en ello._**

―_N-no es cierto_

**_No había opción_**

―_¡No es verdad!_

**_¿Qué hubiera pasado si 'yo' no hubiera hecho algo?_**

―_¿'Tú'?_

Ay Dios, de nuevo estaba regresando el mareo. Su vista empezó a nublarse, además de que comenzaba a sentir asco. Y de repente, perdió la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

**_Vamos, déjame salir._**

―_N-no_

El asco estaba aumentando. Se inclinó a un lado de su pupitre.

―¡S-Sawada! ―Oyó al maestro gritar su nombre

―¡Tsuna/Juudaime! ―Yamamoto y Gokudera también le llamaron.

A juzgar por el terrible olor y malestar, probablemente ya había vomitado. Que importaba, se sentía mal y estaba cansado. Por lo que se dejó caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba de nuevo en un lugar oscuro, con lo que odiaba la oscuridad. Y no porque le tuviera miedo ni algo por el estilo, era porque no le gustaba esa sensación que le provocaba, una sensación parecida a la del miedo y soledad. Oyó unos pasos y una risilla.

―¿Quién anda ahí?

_¡Bang!_

De inmediato entró en modo hyper y esquivó la bala. Giró con intención de ver quien le había disparado, no había nadie. En eso, se fijó que había un espejo frente a él, eso hizo que se sobresaltara un poco al ver su reflejo.

―S-solo soy yo―suspiró―Ya me estoy volviendo paranoico.

Dio unos pasos para acercarse al espejo, se miró con detenimiento. Hasta donde él recordaba, nunca se había visto en modo hyper, realmente se mostraba muy serio y hasta parecía otra persona. Alzó su mano derecha para tocar el espejo. Y estando a unos milímetros del objeto, su reflejo le tomó la mano.

―¡Ah!

Forcejeó para soltarse de su agarre, más el reflejo no lo dejaba. Retrocedió y en ese momento el otro comenzó a salir del espejo. Tsuna se mostró sorprendido. Ahí enfrente estaba 'él' mismo en modo hyper, mientras que 'él' ya no estaba.

―¿Quien eres? ―preguntó temeroso

―**_Sawada Tsunayoshi_**―respondió con una seriedad y seguridad

―¿C-Cómo?

―**_Me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi_**.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, pues después de un fabuloso fin de semana, estoy oficialmente graduada de la preparatoria (': Bueno, ya. Como sea, además estoy muy contenta por todos los reviews que recibí que me dieron mucha inspiración :B!Gracias de nuevo a todos por leer dejen o no reviews! Los amo! (?) Bueno, pues ahora a responder..

**ximena:** Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que mi historia no te parezca mal! (': Y sobre todo que te guste!

**Lexie-chan94**: ¡Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por dejar review, mmm bueno, creo que te darás un poco de cuenta que no es tanto que Tsuna fuera bipolar. Más adelante aclararé ese punto :B

**Neko uke chan:** ¡Gracias por leer y dejar review! He aquí el capítulo 3 :D Espero que te haya gustado! Me da mucho gusto que te guste como va esta historia y me animaste mucho más porque pensé que esta idea ya estaba gastada :c (aunque lo sigo creyendo)

**MissDinosaur**: Mucho gusto! Gracias de verdad por darte un tiempo de leer! (': Sí, este Tsuna es diferente, pero como dije, más adelante diré porque, haha para no arruinar la sorpresa según yo (?)

**Kirimi-1999** Hahahaha!¡Hola! Cuando leí tu comentario me dio risa porque se oye raro decir "Tsuna lo dejó salir" (yo y mis dobles sentidos, no me hagas caso :B) Mmmm, siendo sinceros no me gusta mucho el R27 (me da miedo D: ) ¡Gracias por leer! (':

**ZANGO-1**: ¡A tí te amo con tooooooooooda mi alma y corazón! ¡Hooola! Muchísimas gracias por leer nuevamente una historia loca mía (': Me siento muy contenta, de verdad! Y más porque te ha gustado!Ya sabes, yo y mis historias raras y revueltas :B La verdad, también adoro al Tsuna en modo hyper :P Bueno, pues gracias de nuevo!

**SaM-nya **¡Hola! Me da gusto que hayas pasado nuevamente (: Como verás ese Tsuna no se quedó pero pronto lo hará (?) Y en cuanto a las reacciones de sus guardianes y de su tutor... bueno, será una pequeña sorpresa que tengo planeada :3 Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y de dejar review.

Saludos~


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

Esos ojos naranja miraban fijamente a los ojos caramelo. Era imposible. Se supone que no debería estar ahí parado su 'yo' en modo hyper. ¿No se supone que eran uno mismo?

―**_Eso era hasta que adquirí consciencia propia_**―comentó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento

―P-Pero ¿Por qué? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo llegó a pasar esto?

―**_Ni 'yo' mismo lo entiendo_**―cerró sus ojos y dio un respiro―**_Lo único que 'sé' es que fue durante la batalla de Byakuran, el solo recordar ver las ropas de Uni y Gamma todavía 'me' enfurece_**

―En...entonces, eso significa que 'tú'...

―**_Sí_**―Lo interrumpió― **_'Yo' fui el que mató a Byakuran, Tsuna_**.

Tsuna sintió como aquel peso de la muerte que había llevado todo este tiempo se estaba desvaneciendo. De alguna forma se sintió aliviado de que no hubiese sido 'él'. Pero no era para estar tranquilo todavía.

―Pero, si lo que me dices es cierto, entonces ¿Has sido 'tú' el que ha peleado todo este tiempo? ¿Contra Enma y Daemon?

―**_Sí y no. Verás, por alguna razón sigues presente después de haber tomado la pastilla de la última voluntad. Y eso ya me tiene cansado. _**

La hyper-intuición de Tsuna de inmediato le advirtió que algo no iba bien. Mientras que Tsunayoshi***** se acercaba lentamente, sin despegar esa penetrante vista naranja, 'él' iba retrocediendo.

―**_Ya me cansé de estar atrapado en el cuerpo de un bueno para nada como tú_**

―¿Q-qué es lo que piensas hacer?

―**_¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Pienso salir de aquí por supuesto y dejarte a 'ti' encerrado._**

―Pero...¡Soy 'yo' el real!

**_―¡'Yo' también lo soy!_** ―le gritó molesto―**_¡También estoy vivo! _**

Despertó sobresaltado y soltando un grito agudo. Se incorporó, estaba sudando frío. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Miraba desesperadamente a su alrededor, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.

―¡Tsuna/Juudaime!

Yamamoto y Gokudera entraron a su alcoba. El joven Sawada los miró por unos momentos, su cuerpo se relajó al igual que su mente, se sentía más tranquilo al saber que ellos estaban con él.

―Chicos... ―susurró―¿Qué paso? y ¿Cómo llegué a mi habitación?

―Te desmayaste en la clase―le respondió el beisbolista― Bueno, primero vomitaste y luego te desmayaste.

―La enfermera nos dijo que solo tenía que descansar, así que lo trajimos a su casa―siguió el bombardero

―¿Hace cuanto que fue eso? ―cuestionó el castaño

―Alrededor de tres horas

―¡¿Eh?! ¿Han estado aquí todo este tiempo?

―Por supuesto―sonrió el pelinegro―¿Pensaste que nos iríamos sin saber cómo seguías?

A pesar de todo, Tsuna sonrió débilmente. No era una buena situación, pero como le alegraba verlos y de saber que se preocupaban por él. A los pocos momentos, Nana subió para ver cómo estaba su hijo además de que les trajo algo de comer, diciendo que sus dos guardianes se habían negado a comer hasta que él se encontrara mejor. El chico le sonrió quedamente a su mamá y comió con calma. Varias veces sus dos amigos le preguntaban cómo se sentía y que era lo que le había pasado, además de estarse diciendo un par de maldiciones (todas por parte de Gokudera)

¿Debería decirles? ¿Le creerían si les comentara sobre la voz y lo que soñó? Si es que todavía se le puede considerar un sueño normal. Pero todavía tenía sus dudas ¿Qué pasaría si su otro 'yo' le hiciera algo a sus amigos? No podía ni quería tomar ese riesgo, no sabía que tan malo podía ser esto y que tan peligroso se podría tornar. Sobre todo si quisiera hacerle daño a todos los que le importaba y quería

**_Me ofendes..._**

Tsuna se atragantó con su comida.

**_¿Me crees capaz de hacerles algo así?_**

El castaño se sobresaltó un poco, reacción que sus dos amigos no pasaron por desapercibida. Pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle, alguien más lo hizo.

―¿Qué ocurre, Tsuna?

El mencionado fijó su asustada vista al bebé que acababa de llegar a su habitación

―Re-Reborn... ―susurró su nombre

¿Y si se lo decía a su tutor? Probablemente le diría que se está volviendo loco o algo por el estilo, pero también estaba la opción de que puede ayudarlo. Mostró una media sonrisilla.

―Nada, Reborn, no es nada de qué preocuparse, solo me atraganté por comer muy aprisa. ―Mintió. Mentira más mala que dijo, si él mismo se puso a comer con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

El castaño apartó la vista de su tutor. El hitman lo miró detenidamente sin creerle. Era obvio que su inútil alumno le mentía, pero al verle el pálido rostro que tenía, decidió dejar esa conversación para después.

―Será mejor que ustedes se vallan ―Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban a punto de reclamar, por lo que el arcobaleno siguió―Tsuna necesita descansar y creo que con ustedes peleando a cada segundo no podrá.

―Ahaha, creo que tienes un buen punto, bebé.

―Tsk. ¿Estará bien Juudaime?

―Sí, de verdad no se preocupen.

Sus amigos lo miraron un poco inconformes, pero después le sonrieron.

―Entonces nos vemos mañana, Tsuna.

―Descase.

Se retiraron, dejando el silencio entre alumno y tutor. Otra vez Tsuna estaba en un dilema. ¿Decirle o no?

―Todavía debes saber diferenciar cuando es bueno mentir y cuando no, dame-Tsuna

Reborn lo trajo de nuevo a la Tierra. Lo miró confundido.

―¿A qué te refieres?

El tutor suspiró.

―Basta de niñerías, quiero que me digas que es lo que sucede contigo. Desde que regresamos del futuro haz estado más lento que lo normal, y en estos últimos días se te nota más. ¿Qué ha pasado el día de hoy?

Tsuna se sorprendió un poco por lo directo que fue su tutor. ¿Tanto se le notaba? Sí, probablemente no era algo típico de él.

―Verás... hoy... ―de nuevo la molesta punzada en su cabeza. Esperaba que en esta ocasión no se convierta en migraña―... fui atacado por un hitman... bueno, primero fue uno y después creo que llegaron más...

―¿Lo crees? ―Reborn alzó una ceja―¿Qué acaso no los viste?

Un escalofrío lo invadió por el modo en que su tutor lo miraba, además de que ya había sacado su arma y lo apuntaba con ella. Sobre el resto de los sujetos no estaba muy seguro, en realidad era confuso. Tenía una vaga imagen de ellos e incluso de si mismo combatiéndolos, pero no sentía que hubiera sido él quien los enfrentó. Sin embargo debía ser cierto pues Yamamoto comentó que los había visto por donde él estaba.

―¿Y bien? ¿Hubo más o no?

―Sí―respondió un poco cohibido―Como el primero no logró matarme llamó al resto.

―Me impresionas, tú luchando contra un montón de asesinos y sin salir corriendo como una niña llorona. ―guardó su arma.

**_Eso no es justo, llevarse el crédito de otros._**

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Esto comenzaba a fastidiarlo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría que soportarlo? Sin embargo, Reborn lo estaba mirando de nuevo. Definitivamente algo tenía su alumno.

―Bueno, será mejor que descanses. ―dijo mientras le quitaba su plato de comida

―S-sí.

Y así el arcobaleno se fue, dejándolo solo en su habitación. Eran muy extraños los momentos en que se quedaba solo teniendo a tantos inquilinos en su hogar, sobretodo el momento de silencio por que sin duda eran muy ruidosos. Probablemente, no, lo más seguro fue que Reborn les pidió que estuvieran en paz, y en el caso de Lambo lo debió haber obligado.

Se acomodó de lado en su cama. No le vendría mal dormir un poco y ver si ese molesto dolor de cabeza se iba. Ya después pensaría que hacer por lo cual mejor cerró sus acaramelados ojos de una vez.

Sintió un peso en su cama, como si hubiese alguien más en ella. Justo cuando se iba a acomodar para ver toda su cama, alguien se puso sobre él y con su mano le dejó la cabeza de lado. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. No se podía mover, por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía.

Pudo sentir como la respiración de la persona estaba más cerca de su oreja izquierda.

―**_Fue sabio el no decirles nada sobre mí, Tsuna._** ―le susurró en su oído, lo que le provocó al chico un escalofrío.

Miedo. El miedo se estaba apoderando de él. ¿Qué carajos pasaba? ¿No se supone que su otro 'yo' estaba dentro de él? ¿Cómo fue capaz de salir? Intentaba hablar, pero no podía pronunciar ni una palabra.

―**_Ni lo intentes, que de nada te servirá_**―de nuevo le respondió como si leyera su mente―**_¿Y bien, Tsuna, 'me' dejarás salir? Quien según para 'ti', 'yo' no existo._**

Se alejó de su oreja y soltó una carcajada. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Qué acaso no estaba afuera ya? Hundió su más su cara contra el colchón, además de que estaba haciendo más presión con su mano. Esto era malo, aparte de que no podía hablar o moverse también le costaba respirar teniendo su cara así de cerca del colchón.

―_¿Por qué nadie viene? Se supone que siempre entran sin permiso a mi habitación_

―**_Eso, mi querido Tsuna, es porque a nadie le importas_**―comentó con voz despreocupada. Definitivamente podía leer su mente―**_Por favor, como si alguien tuviera cuidado de un bueno para nada como 'tú'_**

De nuevo lo oprimió más.

―**_Me pregunto... Si 'te' mató aquí ¿'Yo' podría salir?_**

Cada vez se le dificultaba más respirar.

―**_¿Por qué no lo comprobamos, Tsuna?_**

Pensando que ya era su final, una luz comenzó a hacer presencia en medio de la habitación. Tsunayoshi soltó al castaño y éste lo empujo, haciendo que cayera directo al suelo. Estando ahí, se alejó lo más que pudo arrastrándose. Entonces los vio de nuevo, esos aterradores ojos naranja. Cuando se había visto en el espejo de sus sueños, se mostró sorprendido por su apariencia; pero, ahora al 'verse' (si se le podía decir así) separado en ese estado, le daba miedo. El otro muchacho mostraba la llama en su frente y sus ojos le daban todavía un aspecto aterrador, sin mencionar que su cara estaba muy seria.

Sin que Tsuna prestara atención, de la luz (que ahora era llama) comenzaba a formarse una silueta de una persona.

―**_Tsk_**―soltó evidentemente molesto.

―P-Primo... ―susurró Tsuna con un hilo de voz

―Décimo, usted debe salir de aquí ahora mismo

Vongola Primo se inclinó para estar a la altura del castaño

―**_¡No! ¡Todavía no termino!_**

Todo fue tan rápido que no supo ni como lo había percibido. Su otro 'yo' se había lanzado contra ellos dispuesto a atacarlos, mientras que al mismo tiempo, Primo le puso una mano en su frente y hubo un destello de la llama del cielo.

―Buajajajaja, dame-Tsuna vamos a jugar. ―gritaba Lambo mientras saltaba sobre Tsuna, quien estaba acostado de nuevo en su cama en su posición original para dormir.

Éste comenzó a visualizar de nuevo su cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta y en eso vio a Futa entrar.

―¡Lambo! Bájate, despertarás a Tsuna-nii.

Y como si le hubieran dicho algo importante, Sawada se incorporó y Lambo cayó al piso. Su respiración estaba agitada, al igual que todo su ser, estaba temblando y además sudaba frío.

―¿Tsuna-nii?

Miró a Futa y éste lo veía con cierto desconcentro.

―Un... ¿Un sueño?

No se había dado cuenta, pero si se había quedado dormido.

* * *

***Gracias a **Kirimi-1999 **porque fue quien me iluminó la cabeza de llamarle (por el momento) al otro Tsuna, Tsunayoshi... :D**

**Comentarios sin sentido: **¡Hola a todos! He aquí otro capítulos :D Para evitar confusiones (que estoy segura que como quiera habrá) lo que dirá el otro Tsuna **_siempre será escrito así (?)_**Bueno, pues de nuevo les agradezco a todos que dejen review y que lean esta historia C: Espero que todos estén muy bien porque aquí por donde yo vivo hace un calor del infierno D: En fin, gracias nuevamente a:

**MissDinosaur:** Hola (: Gracias nuevamente por leer *-* Pues ya vez que por ahora no muy convencidos le creyeron a Tsuna (pero pronto no [?]) Muchas gracias(': Para mí fue un logro estar graduada :D haha la verdad que sí, y no lo digo porque sea mala, sino mi escuela es la más dificil de mi ciudad, en fin. Espero que te haya agradado este capítulo :3

**Kirimi-1999: **¡De verdad que sí! El R27 da miedo a morir (?) Bueno... al menos para mí. ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por leer otra vez! Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior :3 Si bueno, tengo ese hábito de escribir y no especificar :C pero me da gusto que hayas entendido *-* Si, en este caso Tsuna no podrá recordar lo que hizo Tsunayoshi porque bueno... no es él... ya más adelante especificaré :D Me gustó la idea de nombrarlos así (creo que te darás cuenta :B) En fin.

**Neko uke chan: **Hoooola! Muchas gracias (': De verdad que me siento lograda (?) por terminar la preparatoria hahaha. Sobre la frase... en realidad lo hice con ese propósito... pero te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer haha, siempre se me viene pensar de que "ahora algo chistoso" haha bueno, no tanto porque en realidad no saca carcajadas, pero si para que se relaje un poco el ambiente...¡Con cuerdo contigo! La pubertad hace bien en Tsuna hahaha. Mmmm, no, no tengo intenciones de hacer este fic shonen-ai.. pero creo que eso no significa que pueda jugar un poco con eso :B Éste fue mi vago intento de, espero que me haya salido, hahaha. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Lexie-chan94**: ¡Tsuna es raro! :B Nah, bueno yo no lo llamaría bipolar pero es bipolar (?) nah, ni yo se ._. ¡Hola! Gracias nuevamente por leer. La que necesitará un psicólogo seré yo... ¿de donde saco tanta cosa? O: hahaha, Ya verás al final lo de las personalidades (?)

**SaM-nya **¡Hola! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de nuevo por leer (': Soy feliz! Bueno, pues créeme que yo si estoy obsesionada con el Tsuna en modo hyper (se nota :B) Ambos Tsunas son lindos... bueno, el Tsuna normal me desespera un poco... pero sigue siendo lindo :D

**ZANGO-1**: ¡Hoooooola! Wuuuu es un honor que te guste la historia C': haha. Pues la verdad a falta de dgm(que Hoshino actualiza cada que quiere :C) le puse más atención a KHR, porque en realidad lo leía pero muy vagamente y creo que me gustó un poco :B hhaha Ya sabes, estas historias torcidas mías, pero en fin. Gracias por leer!

Saludos~


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

Era notorio su cansancio. Debido al miedo que le invadió al ver lo que ocurría en su sueño, Tsuna no volvió a dormir. Debajo de aquellos cansados ojos color caramelo estaban unas marcadas ojeras, su castaño cabello no estaba bien arreglado, además, antes de que pudiera dar bocado a su delicioso desayuno, salía un bostezo involuntario. Bianchi y Futa lo miraban con preocupación, mientras que Lambo se reía de su aspecto e I-Pin lo regañaba.

―Tsu-kun, ¿Realmente quieres ir a la escuela con ese aspecto?

No, no quería, pero no le quedaba de otra. Si se quedaba en su casa seguramente se dormiría, no era que la escuela fuera la máxima diversión, también había momentos en que se dormía en clases, pero confiaba en que Yamamoto o Gokudera lo ayudaran a mantenerlo distraído.

―Sí, ma... mamá―bostezó nuevamente y le dio una mordida a su tostada.

No había visto a Reborn desde que hablaron ayer, y no era que en realidad quisiera tenerlo molestándolo en el desayuno, pero se le hacía extraño no tenerlo presente. Volvió a bostezar. Mejor que saliera de su casa de una vez, así podría llegar a un mini-súper a comprar una bebida energética. Se despidió de todos y salió.

* * *

―¡Gracias por su compra! ―dijo la joven que lo atendió al momento de salir.

En realidad, a Tsuna no le gustaba éste tipo de bebida, pero al no encontrar otro modo de estar despierto, haría una excepción. Suspiró antes de comenzar a beber. Quitando el horrible sueño que traía, hasta el momento su mañana estaba bien, por ahora no había escuchado la voz ni tenía dolor de cabeza ni de estómago.

Aún así, estaba comenzando a fastidiarle la forma que estaba tomando su vida. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar y otras de que preocuparse, su mente realmente estaba hecha un lío. Y todo eso había comenzado desde que regresaron al futuro.

Fijó su vista hacia el frente y una peculiar cabellera morada estaba no muy lejos de él.

―¡Chrome! ―gritó.

La mencionada se dio la media vuelta y esperó a que el chico llegará hasta ella.

―Jefe, buenos días―saludó cortésmente

―Buenos días―Tsuna le sonrió― hace tiempo que no te veía, desde el asunto de Daemon... ¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó al ver que la chica no dejaba de mirarlo detenidamente

―No... es solo que parece cansado, Jefe.

―Ah... no dormí muy bien, p-pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, de verdad. ―le volvió a sonreír― En realidad quería hablar contigo.

―¿De qué se trata?

―Es sobre Mukuro

Chrome apretó más la bolsa que traía con ella con comida (que Tsuna apenas había notado que la llevaba), además de que sus bellos ojos púrpura adquirieron un peculiar brillo.

―Reborn me dijo que ya está a punto de cerrarse el trato con Vindice y que pronto podrán dejar a Mukuro libre.

La chica sonrió emocionada, a su manera claro está. Como el cuerpo de Mukuro había salido de la prisión sin ninguna autorización previa, los de la prisión de Vindice decidieron volvérselo a llevar, sin embargo, al no ser culpa suya y que además ayudó en la derrota de Daemon, se llegó a un acuerdo en que podrían dejarlo libre.

―Esas son buenas noticias, Jefe.

―Sí, solo ten un poco más de paciencia ¿de acuerdo?

Realmente era agradable conversar con Chrome. Ella era atenta a lo que le decías y también lograba ser directa e sus palabras, obviamente sin malas intenciones. Era un poco tímida en ocasiones, pero una muy buena persona. La miró como aún tenía su bonito rostro lleno de alegría mientras le daba otro trago a la bebida energética, lo más probable era que le iba a contar a Ken y a Chisuka.

―Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya a la escuela, gusto en saludarte, Chrome―Se despidió Tsuna

―S-sí. Cuídese por favor, Jefe.

Siguió de nuevo su camino a la escuela con más calma. Se tomó lo último que le quedaba de bebida y tiró el bote. Todavía estaba cansado, pero por lo menos sabía que no se iba a quedar dormido en clases.

―¡Tsuna-kun/Sawada!

Lo llamaron. Se giró para ver a los hermanos Sasagawa.

―Kyoko-chan, onii-san, buenos días. ―saludó

―¡Oi, Sawada! ¡Mi hermana me contó que te desmayaste ayer al extremo!

―¿Cómo sigues, Tsuna-kun?

―Estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

―¿De vedad? En realidad pareces cansado, Sawada. ―comentó una tercera voz.

Uniéndoseles al grupo, llegaba Hana con su habitual rostro de seriedad.

―Hana-chan, buenos días. ―saludó Kyoko.

Los tres siguieron el poco camino que quedaba de la escuela. Antes de llegar a la entrado, Gokudera y Yamamoto también les hacían compañía. Tsuna realmente se sintió muy cómo que hasta se olvido de aquella voz e incluso olvidó un poco su cansancio, pues a pesar de sentirse mejor, los chicos le decían que se veía agotado.

Por suerte para él, el día paso sin casi ningún problema, solamente había que quitar sus terribles calificaciones, las burlas de sus compañeros y el hecho de que Gokudera intentara arrojarles bombas. Sí, realmente fue un buen día.

―¿Quisieran ir a comer sushi hoy? ―les propuso Yamamoto una vez terminado el día

―Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría, Yamamoto―respondió Tsuna jovialmente

―Solo porque Juudaime ha dicho que si, también voy yo―siguió Gokudera sin mostrar un mínimo interés, aunque por dentro se moría de hambre

―¡Al extremo! ¡Yo también voy! ―gritó Ryohei

―¡Deja de gritar, cabeza de césped!

―¡Tú no me dices que hacer, cabeza de pulpo!

―Maa, maa, no empiecen con sus discusiones.

―Pff...

La risita que emitió el castaño hizo que dejaran su pelea y los tres lo miraron. A comparación de los días anteriores, Tsuna realmente se veía relajado. Y por supuesto que el chico lo estaba, no había tenido ninguna molestia durante todo el día y eso realmente lo alegraba.

La pasaron bien en el restaurant del padre de Yamamoto. Sobre todo porque él en especial comió todo lo que pudo, tomando ahora si en cuenta la palabra de Yamamoto al decir que la casa invitaba. ¡Ah! No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había dejado caer en comer. Llegó a su casa donde de inmediato se dio un buen merecido baño. Suspiró una vez estando en la tina

―_Tal vez el hecho de que Primo haya aparecido fue lo que mejoró las cosas_―pensó mientras se relajaba más en la tina.

Después del baño, se puso la pijama y se quedo mirando su cama. ¿Iba a pasar una buena noche? ¿Realmente no iba a tener pesadillas? Le daba una extraña sensación ir a su cama después de lo del día anterior.

―_Si no pasó nada en todo el día ¿Por qué tendría que pasar ahora en la noche?_

Y lleno de ese optimismo, al simple momento de haberse acomodado, Tsuna se quedó dormido.

* * *

Estaba soñando que se encontraba en un partido de baseball. Él estaba en las gradas apoyando a Yamamoto, quien se mostraba risueño como siempre. Su oponente en este caso (pues no encontraba otra forma de llamarle) era Hibari, quien tenía puesta una gorra roja al revés pero tenía también puesto el uniforme. De porristas podía observar a Kyoko, Haru, Hana y Ryohei, quien daban mucho ánimo a Yamamoto (sobre todo Ryohei). Cerca de ellos, estaba Chrome vendiendo lo que parecían ser piñas pero tenían la forma de Mukuro, Futa se la había acercado para comprar una. Hibari lanzó una pelota que tenía la forma de la cabeza de I-pin y Yamamoto usaba como bat la bazooka de los 10 años, que al momento de dispararla salió Lambo volando y se golpeó directo con la supuesta pelota.

Al ver como Hibari tiraba la gorra, el partido había terminado, dejando a Takeshi como ganador. No se había dado cuenta que Gokudera estaba a su lado hasta que salió corriendo hacia Yamamoto para felicitarlo y le dio un gran abrazo y algo más que el castaño no pudo ver porque Bianchi se había atravezado mientras intentaba perseguir a un adulto Lambo al cual llamaba "_Romeo"_. Tsuna bajó de las gradas y justo en el momento en que tocó el suelo, el escenario cambió radicalmente.

Ahora se encontraba en una especie de campo, y estaba totalmente solo. Sentía un fresco viento recorriendo sus mejillas e incluso podía escuchar a unos pájaros cantar. Comenzó a caminar.

―¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Yamamoto! ―los llamó. Pero nadie respondía

Siguió llamando al resto de sus amigos. En eso, llegó a una especie de lago. Podía ver como algunos peces saltaban y regresaban al agua. Se acercó al lago, se agachó y se miró. Se sorprendió al verse que en el reflejo llevaba puesto un traje negro y muy elegante, típico de un mafioso.

―**_Que envida_**―dijo el reflejo a pesar de que sus labios no se habían movido.

Un pez había saltado justo en el reflejo, las ondas que éste había provocado por su movimiento hicieron que la imagen comenzara a cambiar, haciendo que nuevamente se reflejara 'él' en su forma de última voluntad.

―**_Realmente siento envidia de 'ti'_**―Tsuna podía ver como 'su' rostro seguía reflejando la misma seriedad, pero se podía apreciar que aquellos ojos naranja mostraban una mezcla de tristeza y angustia.

―¿Por qué tienes envidia?

―**_Siento envidia de que cómo se preocupan por 'ti'. ¿No lo has notado? Siempre que algo te pasa, ellos: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Futa, Bianchi, mamá..._**―el corazón del castaño dio un vuelco al escucharlo decir "mamá"―**_Van enseguida a ver cómo te sientes. Te tratan tan bien..._**

Tsunayoshi cerró sus ojos, pareciera como si estuviera a punto de llorar

―**_En cambio, nadie se preocupa por 'mi', da igual si me siento mal, si estoy triste o herido. Nadie 'me' ha preguntado cómo me siento ni si necesito algo_**

―Pe-pero... ¿'Tú' también sientes? M-me refiero a que si también has experimentado esa clase de...

Los brazos de Tsunayoshi tomaron a Tsuna por el cuello y lo arrastraron al agua, dejando inconcluso lo que iba a decir. Giraron sus cuerpos, de manera que Tsuna estaba debajo de Tsunayoshi mientras se iban hundiendo.

―**_¡Pero claro! ¡Olvide con quien estaba hablando! ¿Quién se puede preocupar por alguien como 'yo'? ¡Pues déjame informarte que yo también puedo sentir!_** ―sus manos lo apretaron más fuerte.

A Tsuna le estaba costando trabajo respirar. No pudo más y abrió su boca y solamente salieron burbujas. ¿Cómo era que 'él' no se podía ahogar como le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento? Movía sus manos desesperadamente, pegándole en el rostro débilmente para que lo soltara. Se estaba desesperando, era una horrible sensación. No podía saber si se estaba ahogando por el agua o porque lo estaba ahorcando.

―**_Estoy harto, ya me cansé de que 'me' trates de esta forma. Ya te lo dije, ¡'Yo' también estoy vivo, Tsuna!_**

Ya no podía soportarlo más. dejó de forcejear al igual que de mover sus manos. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, su conciencia lo abandonaba. ¿Era posible que pudiera morir aquí? ¿En un sueño...?

Un sueño...

―E-es...un...su-sueño... ―susurró muy débilmente antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **No es exactamente el mejor capítulo que he escrito.. pero de igual forma espero que sea de su agrado. Hola nuevamente, pues aquí dejo otro capítulo. En realidad, mientras lo estaba empezando a escribir, me encontraba tan inspirada que repentinamente esa inspiración terminó siendo para otro fic... y he aquí el resultado. Se me vino a la cabeza otra idea que no le encuentro sentido pero ya que... (sí también es de khr) De cualquier forma, les agradezco nuevamente a todos por leer, por dejar review, poner alerta o agregar a favoritos... ¡De verdad que les doy las gracias) *reverencia* Espero que por donde vivan no haga un endemoniado calor como aquí.

**MissDinosaur:** Hola! ¿Sabes? Me han dicho que siempre hago eso, de dejar picados a las personas, haha, pero creo que eso mantiene el suspenso :B Bueno... es que Tsunayoshi es complicado por una razón... sí, sí en fin. ¡La verdad Primo tenía que aparecer! :'D Me encanta que me era imposible no ponerlo! *-* ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**ZANGO-1**: ¡Hoola de nuevo! ¡Nuestro amor es mutuo hacia el modo hyper malo! :D Es el mejor (?) La verdad me gustó el capítulo de DGM pero también me estresó, como que dice pero a la vez no dice nada D: Y ya me estoy volviendo loca en saber donde diantres está Lavi!... cofcofcof... hahaha creo que me emocioné un poquito :3 Bueno, como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer nuevamente, love u!

**Neko uke chan: **Saludos nuevamente! Hahaha, creo que puedo ver que amas a los alter-egos, eso es bueno! Hahaha, hablando un poquito de DGM, fue buen toqué que le dejaran la piel clara aún cuando era el 14, como digo me estrsó tmb el capítulo hahaha...en fin, ¡Realmente no lo puedo evitar! Me gusta dejar ese tipo de escenas que dicen pero no dicen nada :D Sí soy mala (?) De hecho, no se porque siempre vuelvo complejos a todos... será porque también los amo :3 yeaay, mentes retorcidas (?) Hahaha, pronto Tsunayoshi hará su jugada... ya verás :B Gracias por leer!

**Go men123:** ¡Mucho gusto! Antes te quiero agradecer de verdad que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer, soy feliz! Bueno, pues me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia y que la aparición de nuestro Vongola Primo te haya gustado C: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado porque a decir verdad a mi no mucho. En fin, de nuevo gracias por leer!

**Kirimi-1999: **¡Hoooolaaaaa! :DD Wuuu que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, y siendo sinceros yo también espero poner ya la locura de Tsunayoshi.. será divertido! Haha, la verdad que si te agradezco, te juro que sino es por ti ni idea de cómo referirme a él C: ¡Acertarse en el hecho del sueño de Tsuna! ¿Una galleta? :3 wuuu En fin, te agradezco de nuevo por leer

Saludos~


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

El despertador comenzó a resonar en toda la habitación, era un ruido tan molesto que lo volvía casi insoportable. Reborn no pudo soportar más y le dio un disparo al aparato. Se quedó unos momentos en su cama esperando ver a que su inútil alumno se despertaba exaltado por el disparo, como sucedía generalmente. Nada. No hubo ni un movimiento ni un ruido. Eso a Reborn ya no le estaba gustando. Sin levantarse de su cama, giró su cabeza con dirección a la cama del castaño. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por la sábana, ni siquiera se podía ver su cabellera.

―¿Tsuna? ―le habló el arcobaleno.

Normalmente se hubiera ido contra él para darle un merecido golpe en la cabeza, pero algo le decía que ese comportamiento no era normal ni indicaba algo bueno. Se bajó del lugar de donde dormía y se aproximo a la cama del chico. Seguía sin moverse. Reborn frunció el ceño.

―Despierta, niño inútil― y contradiciéndose a lo que había pensado hace unos instantes, transformó a León en un bat de baseball y lo dirigió directamente a la cabeza de su alumno.

Tsuna, en cambio, sacó solamente su brazo derecho para detener aquel golpe, que sin duda hubiera sido doloroso. Reborn se puso serio. ¿Desde cuándo el chico había sido capaz de detener uno de sus ataques? Más sorprendente aún, que solamente fuera el brazo el que se haya movido y no el resto de su cuerpo, que seguía cubierto por la sábana como si todavía continuara dormido.

Aún así, gracias a lo hábil y pequeño que era su cuerpo, soltó el bat (León volvió a tomar su forma) y le dio una buena patada en la cabeza, haciendo que Tsuna se incorporara de inmediato soltando un pequeño grito.

Reborn lo examinó. Se veía como si acabara de pelear por su vida. Estaba totalmente alterado y miraba a su alrededor, como si no supiera que estaba en su propia habitación. Podía ver como se tocaba el cuello desesperadamente, pareciera que lo examinaba para saber que todo estaba en orden.

―Tsuna... ―lo llamó y el chico se sobresaltó un poco.

―Re-Reborn... ―dijo con voz débil, mirándolo con un poco de miedo

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―preguntó mientras que de un salto subía a la cama para quedar frente a él― ¿Acaso has tenido una pesadilla?

Tsuna abrió y cerró su boca varias veces. Pareciera como si no pudiese decir lo que estaba pensando. Reborn estaba empezando a cansarse de esa actitud que su alumno había adaptado últimamente. Tenía que saber que era lo que le ocurría a Tsuna de inmediato.

―Se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela―dijo como si fuera cualquier otra mañana, volviendo ir al suelo―Además tienes que comprar otro despertador.

Se quedó dándole la espalda a Tsuna, y una vez más volvió a esperar ver una reacción de "¿Por qué le volviste a disparar?" ó "¡Éste es el quinto en el mes!".

―S-sí... ―habló de nuevo con voz queda.

Y así el chico se fue directo al baño. El arcobaleno entonces sacó su celular y marcó.

―Soy yo, sabes, creo que no podremos esperar hasta el fin de semana ¿Por qué no vienes hoy por la tarde?... La verdad ni yo estoy seguro de que es lo que le pasa... Muy bien, entonces te veré más al rato. ―colgó

Justo cuando soltó un suspiro, un gritó se escuchó por la casa. Tsuna acababa de gritar. Salió de inmediato del cuarto y observó que Nana ya estaba en la puerta del baño, mientras que el resto de los huéspedes la miraban detrás.

―¡¿Tsu-kun? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ―preguntaba Nana desesperada, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del baño.

―Permiso, mamma. ―Reborn dio una fuerte parada a la puerta y ésta se abrió.

No supo exactamente qué había pasado. El espejo estaba roto, la mano derecha de Tsuna estaba sangrando y él se encontraba sentado con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas.

―¡Tsu-kun! ―la madre del chico se acercó de inmediato a él, pero no le hacía caso―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? T-tú mano...

―Será mejor que traigas un poco de desinfectante y vendas, mamma. Bianchi, levántalo y vamos a lavarle la mano.

―Sí―respondieron las dos mujeres.

Nana salió de inmediato y Bianchi entró al baño. Levantó a Tsuna, quien pareciera ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba. Lo pusieron frente al lavabo y con cuidado pusieron la mano herida del chico bajo el agua.

―Has que se detenga―susurró Tsuna con miedo―Por favor, que ya se detenga...

―¿Qué es lo que dices, Tsuna? ―le preguntó Reborn interesado

Tsuna daba ligeros temblores. Definitivamente tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba

* * *

Oscuro. Todo se volvió oscuro. No podía mover su cuerpo y no sabía si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados. Pero sabía que seguía vivo, de alguna forma su hyper-intuición se lo decía.

―_Despierta... despierta... _―se decía una y otra vez.

Ya sabía que esto era un maldito sueño, entonces ¿Por qué diablos no podía despertar? Se supone que cuando uno sabe que está dentro de un sueño, lo más lógico es que despierte o en algunos casos, que lo que piensa se haga realidad. Él definitivamente no estaba deseando un espacio oscuro o inmovilidad en su cuerpo. ¿Acaso su otro 'yo' había logrado controlarlo?

Un vago sonido llegaba en el lugar. ¿Qué era? No podía distinguirlo pero era molesto, así que gran ayuda no era. Pero entonces, se escuchó como un disparo y después el sonido terminó. No sabía si eso fue porque él lo quiso así o si era pura casualidad

―...na ―oyó una voz a lo lejos.

―_Sácame_―fue lo único que se le ocurrió pensar. Sea lo que sea aquello o de quien fuera la voz ya no le importaba, con tal de que lo pudiera sacar de ahí era bueno.

―¡Despierta niño inútil! ―esas palabras resonaron en todo el lugar.

De repente, arqueó su espalda y dio un gran respiro, como si el aire le faltara. El lugar comenzó a trastornarse, cambiando de un ambiente a otro, no sabía qué cosa ver, eran tantos colores y se oían muchas voces. Entonces, lo que le acababa de pasar se estaba repitiendo de nuevo: se encontró nuevamente hundiéndose en el agua y sobre él Tsunayoshi ahorcándolo.

―**_¡Con un carajo, déjame salir de aquí!_** ―le gritó enfadado.

Cerró y abrió sus ojos de golpe, y en esos milisegundos no sintió nada sobre él, por lo que se incorporó de inmediato. Lo primero que hizo fue ver en donde se encontraba ahora en esos momentos, si esto era de nuevo parte de su sueño, no quería ninguna sorpresa. Entonces se fijó que estaba otra vez en su alcoba, pero ya le había pasado eso, por lo que no se sintió seguro. Acto seguido, llevó ambas manos a su cuello, ya no tenía nadie ahorcándolo y parecía que no le iban a dejar marcas. Pero no se sentía tranquilo. Tenía miedo, demasiado. Eso se sintió de lo más real, realmente sintió que iba a morir en ese... donde sea que estuviera.

―Tsuna...

Se sorprendió oír la voz de su tutor. Fijó su asustada vista en él. ¿Era real o un sueño? Pero en eso su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, superficialmente hablando. Suponía entonces que él le había pegado.

―Re-Reborn...

Se sorprendió cómo había salido su voz. Realmente se sentía como si le acabaran de dañar la garganta. ¡Vamos, eso era imposible! Eso fue un sueño.

―_Un sueño, un sueño... eso es todo y nada más_―pensó

―¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso has tenido una pesadilla?

Al diablo. Estaba harto de intentarse hacer el valiente, ya estaba más que comprobado de que no se estaba volviendo loco ni tampoco de que lo tomarían como a uno. Era Reborn después de todo, él podía hacer todo, de seguro tenía una forma de ayudarlo.

Abrió su boca, pero su voz no salió. Sentía que no podía hablar, como cuando uno se enferma y la garganta no le responde, pero se siente que la voz está ahí. ¡No, no, no! ¡Definitivamente eso era el colmo! Salir ahora que era mudo. Quería decirlo de una buena vez pero no podía. ¡Carajo!

―Se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela. Además tienes que comprar otro despertador.

¿Eso era todo? ¿De verdad iba a ir a la escuela así nada más? Lo del despertador era lo de menos. Entonces, si no podía decírselo a su tutor, mejor hablar con sus amigos.

―S-sí...

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué pudo hablar en ese momento y no pudo decirle a su tutor lo que le pasaba? Con todo ese enojo, se levantó de su cama con dirección al baño. Definitivamente estaba odiando su vida en ese momento. Cerró la puerta y le puso candado, había aprendido que si no hacía eso, Lambo podía entrar a molestarlo en cualquier momento.

Se miró detenidamente al espejo. Que mal aspecto tenía, estaba muy pálido. Y la verdad cómo no estarlo, después del espantoso sueño que tuvo no le sorprendía. Suspiró pesadamente.

―¿Por qué no le pude decir nada a Reborn? ―dijo mientras seguía mirándose en el espejo.

―**_Porque yo no quise_**―se respondió.

Soltó un grito y golpeó el espejo. Retrocedió dando torpes y temblorosos pasos. Y se resbaló cayendo directamente al suelo. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Acababa de responderse 'él' mismo, no había entrado a modo hyper.

Oía golpes de puerta, pero no podía levantarse. Se acercó sus rodillas y agachó su cabeza. ¿Iba en serio? ¿Acaso ahora 'él' podía hablar sin estar en modo hyper? Su cabeza estaba le daba vueltas al asunto y le dolía muchísimo la mano. No sabía pensar si esto era igual o peor que la pesadilla, porque ahora no sabía diferenciar si estaba despierto o no. Sintió cómo unos brazos lo levantaban del suelo, no podía ver más allá de los trozos del espejo tirados en el baño, pues podía ver con claridad que en los pequeños reflejos que le daban estaba ahora sí 'él' mostrando sus aterradores ojos naranja.

―Has que se detenga―susurró con miedo. No podía seguir soportándolo―Por favor, que ya se detenga...

―¿Qué es lo que dices, Tsuna? ―le preguntó Reborn

Ya no le respondió al arcobaleno. Se enfrascó en su propio mundo.

* * *

Habían coincidido en el camino de ida a la casa de Tsuna, ya se había hecho una costumbre de pasar por él para ir a la escuela. A Yamamoto no le molestaba en realidad, a diferencia de Gokudera que deseaba arrojarle bombas en ese preciso momento, pero sabía que el Décimo se enojaría con él por lo que se tuvo que contener. Iban caminando en un silencio total. Llegaron a su destino y al mismo tiempo dirigieron su mano al timbre de la casa. Ambos se miraron: Takeshi sonreía mientras que Hayato maldecía mentalmente.

―No es necesario que busques a Juudaime por la mañana, conmigo es suficiente―dijo Gokudera con molestia

―¿De verdad? Pienso que entre seamos más mejor ¿No crees?. ―respondió risueño como siembre.

―Maldito seas-

―Ustedes dos peleando como siempre

La voz infantil de Reborn hizo callar a Gokudera, él acababa de aparecer en la barda.

―Hola, bebé―saludó Yamamoto

Reborn les lanzó una mirada seria y ellos de inmediato la notaron.

―¿Sucede algo, Reborn-san? ―preguntó Gokudera cambiando a un carácter serio.

―¿Han notado algo extraño en Tsuna últimamente?

Los dos guardianes se sorprendieron un poco y de inmediato cambiaron miradas nerviosas.

―Bueno... ―Yamamoto se llevo una mano detrás del cuello―Tsuna ha cambiado, de eso no hay duda. Desde que regresamos del futuro lo notamos diferente...

―Suponíamos que era por lo que hizo con Byakuran―prosiguió el italiano―Así que no quisimos mencionarle nada, además el cambio en el Juudaime no era tan notorio. Pero desde que se enfrentó a Daemon Spade ha estado actuando extraño.

―_No son tan distraídos como creía_―pensó el arcobaleno.

―...Pero Tsu-kun―la voz de Nana comenzaba a notarse―¿Realmente vas a ir a la escuela?

―Sí, mamá. Voy a estar bien, así que nos vemos más tarde.

Tsuna hacía su aparición. Tenía muy mal aspecto. Su rostro se mostraba muy pálido y cansado, además de que tenía su mano derecha vendada. Y antes de que siquiera el chico les pudiera decir buenos días, sus dos amigos se le fueron encima al ver su estado.

―Tsuna, te vez terrible ¿Cómo te sientes?

―¡Juudaime! ¿Qué le ha pasado? ―dijo Gokudera preocupado al ver su mano.

―¿Mm? Ah... no es nada, me he cortado mientras recogía los trozos de vidrio de un vaso que Lambo rompió―mintió mostrando una pésima sonrisa

Ambos chicos lo miraron poco convencidos, mientras que Reborn permanecía callado mirando como la situación se desenvolvía.

―Si de verdad que sientes mal no deberías ir a la escuela hoy, Tsuna―le propuso Yamamoto mientras lo miraba preocupado

―Ya les dije, no es nada. No tiene de que preocuparse.

Suficiente. Para Reborn esa frase ya había sido utilizada demasiadas veces por su inútil-alumno que ya no podía escucharla otra vez. Transformó a León en una pistola y le apuntó. A ver si la personalidad del castaño mejora cuando tuviera en la cabeza una bala de la última voluntad.

Y al mismo tiempo, Tsuna había girado su cabeza para despedirse de su tutor. Entonces lo vio. Lo tenía ahí a un lado suyo apuntándole. Un escalofrío de miedo le invadió. Y no fue porque lo estuviese amenazando o incluso de que tuviera aquella arma tan cerca. Era lo que le iba a disparar. Estaba al 100% seguro de que iba a hacer una bala de la última voluntad. ¿Y si su otro 'yo' salía? ¿Si no podía contralarse? ¿Le haría daño a sus amigos, a su familia?

―_**Me parece bien, si 'tú' no me dejas salir, que Reborn lo haga**_

―¡NO! ―gritó asustado.

Su grito sorprendió a sus dos amigos e incluso a su tutor. Era distinto el miedo que Tsuna estaba mostrando al común que Reborn había visto. Éste de verdad era un temor de cómo si le hubieran matado a alguien importante para él.

―S-será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez―dijo Gokudera mientras agarraba la mano de Tsuna y comenzaban a caminar

―Nos vemos después, bebé―siguió Yamamoto un poco nervioso.

El castaño no dejó de mirar a Reborn hasta que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente. Entre tanto, el arcobaleno acababa de descubrir una pieza clave.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **Hola a todos! Me he escabullido para escribir este capítulo y publicarlo de una vez, así que si hay errores ortográficos, mil disculpas. Sucede que me he enfermado de la nada (enserio) todo iba bien en el día y por la noche pff! (eso ocurrió el martes) según dice el médico no soy la única que se ha enfermado con mis mismas condiciones y que se debe al calor de la ciudad...sí que divertido enfermarse en vacaciones -_- . Y no se en que me afecta ésto al usar la computadora pero de acuerdo con mis padres no la puedo usar... así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y la verdad la inspiración surgió gracias a mi estado... ironía. En fin, no podre responder ahora a sus maravillosos reviews, pero les agradezco mucho! **Kirimi-1999, ****Go men123, ****Neko uke chan** (gracias por las observaciones) **y S****aM-nya. **Al igual a aquellos que lo lean, agregan a favoritos o alertas, les estoy agradecida. Bueno, pues creo que es todo, cuídense.

Saludos~


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

Habían llegado a la escuela en completo silencio. Gokudera guió a Tsuna durante todo el camino, el chico parecía ausente de lo que le rodeaba y de lo que hacía. Ni Yamamoto ni Gokudera encontraban la manera de ayudarlo, aunque también parecía que Tsuna no quería de su ayuda. La realidad era que ya no conocían a este nuevo Tsuna, el que siempre estaba callado, deprimido y que no quería comentarles nada. Sabían que ese problema comenzó desde que regresaron del futuro. Nunca quisieron mencionarlo, pero entre ellos, los guardianes, hubo una pequeña charla sobre lo que el castaño le había hecho a Byakuran.

No dudaban que era la única manera que tenían para poder terminar aquella pesadilla, además de que con su muerte los otros mundos paralelos estarían bien y todas las personas que había matado iban a regresar; aún así, nunca creyeron que su Tsuna pudiera quitarle la vida a alguien así de fácil y no volver a mencionarlo. Entonces decidieron guardar silencio y tratarlo como siempre lo hacían. Al principio si se le notaba un cambio en él, pero en realidad era muy mínimo que, cuando Tsuna había conocido a Enma, se le había pasado y ellos se alegraron.

Pero entonces hubo la pelea contra Daemon Spade y de nuevo su amigo había caído en esas condiciones, lo peor de todo es que ahora si estaba más grave su situación. Intentaron creerle y seguirlo tratando igual, pero ya no podían. No después de verlo así de asustado cuando Reborn le apuntó con el arma.

Tsuna, en cambio, iba sumergido nuevamente en su mundo y caminaba solamente porque su autoproclamada mano derecha lo estaba guiando. ¿Por cuando tiempo más tendría que aguantar la presencia del otro?

**_Ah~ Entonces ¿Soy una molestia para 'ti'?_**

Mierda, no de nuevo.

―_¿Te gustaría dejar de leer 'mis' pensamientos?_ ―pensó con reproche, enfrentándolo por primera vez.

**_Lo dejaré de hacer hasta el momento en que 'me' dejes salir de aquí._**

―_Bueno, entonces busca otro modo que no lo voy a hacer. No sé de qué serás capaz de hacer..._

**_¿Piensas que les voy a hacer daño? ¿Crees que voy a destruirlo todo? _**

Tsuna pretendió no escucharlo, lo que en realidad a Tsunayoshi no le agradó. Las ventanas de los salones comenzaron a explotar una por una, asustando a los alumnos y sobre todo al castaño, que apenas se estaba dando cuenta que estaba en la escuela.

―Qué diablos... ―dijo Gokudera soltando la mano de Tsuna

―_¡Basta!_

Estaba completamente seguro de que eso era obra de 'él'. Los muchachos que estaban dentro de los salones comenzaron a salir para intentar ver qué era lo que ocurría. Uno de ellos era Kyoko, quien estaba enseguida de una ventana que todavía no estaba rota. El castaño comenzó a levantar de forma temblorosa su mano vendada.

―¿Q-qué estás haciendo? ―dijo sin importarle que fuera en voz alta.

**_Lo que 'tú' pensaste que 'yo' haría, Tsuna. Hacer daño y destruir lo que me encuentro. ¿Por qué no vemos como queda Kyoko-chan después de que unos vidrios le salten en la cara? A ver si así cuidas lo que dices..._**

―¡NO! ―gritó Tsuna.

El control volvió a su cuerpo y se alejó corriendo. Kyoko escuchó el grito de Tsuna y lo vio alejarse, justo cuando ella se movió para ir con los amigos del castaño para preguntar que le pasaba, la ventana explotó. Yamamoto actuó antes que Gokudera y fue detrás de Tsuna, a quien logró acorralarlo en la pared.

―¿Qué te pasa, Tsuna?

―Es mi vida―susurró el castaño sin que Takeshi lograra comprenderlo―Es mi cuerpo ¡No puedes solamente venir y reclamar lo que es mío!

**_¡'Tú' vida o no, 'yo' también estoy aquí! Así que creo que tengo el mismo derecho que 'tú'_**

―¡Aléjate de mí! ―Tsuna forcejeaba para intentar liberarse de su amigo.

―¡Tsuna, cálmate, soy yo!

Yamamoto tomó a Tsuna del rostro y obligó a mirarlo. El chico, quien hasta entonces estaba alterado y respirando con dificultad, comenzó a calmarse poco a poco.

―Ya-Yamamoto...

―¡Juudaime!

Gokudera también llegó a donde ellos se encontraban. Tsuna soltó un suspiro y al ver que ya estaba más tranquilo, Yamamoto lo soltó.

―De verdad Tsuna, nos estás asustando ¿Qué fue todo eso?

¿Cómo explicarles que había alguien dentro de él que lo intenta controlar? Mejor dicho que está logrando controlarlo poco a poco y que también lo estaba volviendo loco. Tsuna se mordió sus labios y tragó saliva. Sabía que ellos podían ofrecerle su ayuda en la situación que estaba enfrentando, eran sus mejores amigos después de todo, ya no tenía porque darle vuelta al asunto.

**_¿Y acaso crees que 'yo' te voy a dejar?_**

Se sobresaltó un poco y fijó su vista en los grandes ventanales de la escuela, su reflejo era de 'él' en modo hyper. ¿Qué acaso tampoco se iba a poder ver? Su rostro de espanto era evidente para los dos guardianes, quienes miraron hacia atrás para ver lo que tenía la atención de Tsuna. Eran solamente sus simples reflejos, nada fuera de lo normal.

―¡Chicos! ―Ryohei se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos―¿Qué fue extremadamente eso? ¡Todas las ventanas de los salones se rompieron al extremo!

―No lo tienes que gritar, cabeza de césped, también lo vimos. No estamos ciegos― le dijo Gokudera de mala forma

―Hey, Sawada ¿Qué tienes?

No dejaba de ver los reflejos de las ventanas. 'Él' estaba sonriendo como si estuviera disfrutando de todo lo que estaba ocasionando, como si fuera una simple diversión o un pasatiempo.

**_No es exactamente mi estilo de diversión, pero tiene gracia. Ahora, volviendo a nuestro asunto, Tsuna..._**

Un escalofrío le invadió cuando el reflejo comenzaba a sacar su mano, justo como en su sueño. Aquella mano cubierta pos los guantes Vongola se estaba acercando a Ryohei. Y estaba a punto de tomarlo por el hombro cuando Tsuna apartó la mano de Yamamoto y tacleó al hermano de Kyoko hasta llegar los dos al suelo.

―¡Al extremo! ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sawada? ―le preguntó Ryohei sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer.

―Juudaime―Gokudera lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. ―¿Acaso ha visto algo?

De nuevo volvió a ver a la ventana y por suerte ahora si era su reflejo lo que veía. Tsuna soltó un suspiro de alivio.

―Se fue... ―susurró, pero sus amigos lograron escucharlo

―¿Quién se fue? ―le cuestionó Yamamoto interesado.

Entonces todo le cayó de golpe a Tsuna. Él estaba en la escuela, Yamamoto y Gokudera habían ido por él y prácticamente lo guiaron hasta el lugar, las ventanas que explotaron, la voz que nuevamente lo fastidiaba y que ahora acababa de tirar a Ryohei sin ninguna razón aparente. Un sonrojó invadió la cara de Tsuna. ¡Qué vergüenza! Acababa de hacer cosas que no tenían ningún sentido para sus amigos, probablemente se veía idiota.

―Yo... bueno...ah... ―balbuceaba intentando ver el modo de inventar algo creíble. Los tres guardianes (Ryohei ya se había puesto de pie) lo miraban con detenimiento y eso ponía más nervioso al castaño―Creí... creí ver algo...

―¿Un enemigo? ―preguntó de inmediato Gokudera. Tsuna solo se pudo alterar más.

―S-sí... algo así... Deben ser imaginaciones mías desde que me atacó el hitman...

―¡Momento! ¿Fuiste atacado, Sawada? ―le cuestionó el as del boxeo preocupado.

―¡En qué mundo vives, cabeza de césped! Juudaime fue atacado hace pocos días atrás ¿Y tú no lo sabías? ―le reprochó Gokudera

―Bueno, por si no te habías dado cuenta, cabeza de pulpo, hace días que extremadamente nadie me dice nada

―Ma, ma, no empiecen chicos con discusiones sin sentido y mejor enfoquémonos en lo que ha pasado―intentó Yamamoto poner orden pero él también se veía un poco enojado.

Tsuna no hizo otra cosa más que mirarlos discutir. Aunque no era bueno que lo pensara, para él le resultaba confortable verlos igual que siempre. Porque eso significaba que todo esto de la mafia y de las últimas batallas con las que han tenido que lidiar no les ha afectado como a él. Mostró una débil sonrisa. Y no se fijó que unos tristes y furiosos ojos naranja lo miraron desde la ventana.

A pesar de que las ventanas habían explotado misteriosamente, no hubo interrupciones de clases y todo siguió en lo que se podía decir lo normal. Pero Hibari no le apartó la vista a Tsuna durante todo el periodo escolar. Era como si él supiera que todo había sido su culpa, aunque sí lo fue pero no había pruebas de ello.

* * *

Estaba cansado. No solo por el buen susto que se llevó durante la mañana, sino que también el maestro de matemáticas les puso un examen sorpresa, ya de por si él era malo en esa materia y con todo lo que le pasaba no había tenido tiempo ni de repasar algo y lo más seguro es que iba a reprobarlo; sumándole también que tuvo deportes y se llevó unos buenos golpes y caídas. Quería irse directo a la cama sin cenar si era necesario. Pero no iba a poder. Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei lo acompañaban a su casa y no dejaban de mirar a todo ser que se les cruzara. De suponer que esto iba a pasar, no debió haber mencionado de nuevo el asunto del hitman. Y ya que habían llegado hasta su casa, no hubo de otra más que invitarlos a cenar.

―Ya llegué―se anunció el chico mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

―Disculpe las molestias―dijeron sus tres amigos haciendo lo mismo

―Tsu-kun―lo saludó Nana feliz de ver que su hijo tenía un mejor aspecto que en la mañana― No sabía que ibas a traer a más amigos.

―¿Más amigos? ―preguntó Tsuna confundido. Hasta donde sabía no iba a tener a nadie más.

―Sí, te esperan en tu habitación.

Los cuatro muchachos subieron y entraron al cuarto.

―Hola, hermanito

―¡Dino-san! ―dijo el castaño sorprendido de verlo. Y no solo estaba él, también la joven ilusionista estaba sentada en su cama―Chrome-chan.

―Buenas tardes, Jefe.

―Espero que con esto te mejore un poco el ánimo, Tsuna―comentó su tutor poniéndose frente a él. ―Los he invitado aquí para hacer una pequeña reunión y que puedas despejar un poco tú mente.

―Además de que tenía tantas ganas de verte―Dino pasó su brazo derecho sobre el cuello de Tsuna y le revolvió sus castaños cabellos con la otra mano.

El chico dejó ver una ligera sonrisa y el resto de los presentes también sonrieron. Se acomodaron y tuvieron una agradable tarde. Nana les había llevado algunos bocadillos, Ryohei y Gokudera peleaban, Yamamoto veía la manera de detenerlos, Dino hacía algo de sus torpezas, Chrome se mantenía distante y callada. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, entonces las cosas cambiaron gracias a lo que Dino comentó .

―Tsuna, Reborn me llamó aquí para ayudarte.

Tsuna, quien estaba bebiendo agua, se atragantó un poco por la bebida y tosió. Bueno, realmente no se esperaba eso. Todos dejaron a un lado lo que estaban haciendo y prestaron la total atención.

―¿Ayudarme?

¿Acaso Reborn ya sabía lo que le pasaba? Miró al arcobaleno del sol y éste solo estaba bebiendo café, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

―Sí y debo decirte que yo pasé por lo mismo. ―confesó Dino sonriéndole un poco a su hermanito.

¿Era enserio? Tsuna no podía estar más que sorprendido. No esperaba que Dino pudiera haber pasado lo mismo que él, bueno, pensaba que era uno de esos asuntos que solo a la familia Vongola le ocurría, porque Primo había aparecido en una ocasión.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí, ya lo creo. Yo también me llevé un buen susto la primera vez que un hitman me amenazó.

En ese momento Tsuna quiso soltar el vaso de agua que tenía y gritarle en la cara al capo de la familia Cavallone, ya pensaba él que todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

―Al igual que tú tuve sueños aterradores y también no quería saber ni tener nada que ver con armas y la mafia, y bueno, supongo que todo lo que has pensado.

―¿Es eso lo que le ha estado molestando, Juudaime? ―le preguntó Gokudera preocupado―¡Me disculpo, he fallado como su mano derecha! No sabía todo el miedo que tenía sobre esta situación.

―N-no, no, Gokudera-kun...

―Tsuna, creo que no tiene nada de malo que le tengas miedo a las armas, lo veo normal―siguió Yamamoto en un intento de consolarlo con su sonrisa.

―¡Así es, Sawada! Es extremadamente normal tener miedo―continuó Ryohei quien Tsuna juraba que se le podía ver el aura de fuego a su alrededor.

―Creo que el Jefe sigue siendo igual de valiente y fuerte... ―dijo Chrome con timidez.

Realmente no supo en qué momento comenzó toda esa conversación de que le tenía miedo a las armas. Creo que todos captaron mal el mensaje.

―En realidad...

―¡Buajajaja, arrodíllense todos ante Lambo-san!

Lambo había irrumpido en la habitación corriendo mientras llevaba en sus manos una granada. I-pin iba detrás del él.

―¡Lambo, deja eso! ―le dijo la pequeña china mientras lo perseguía por todo el cuarto.

―¡Lambo, no deberías jugar eso! ―comentó Tsuna preocupado por que el niño vaca pudiera dejarla caer.

A Reborn le brillaron los ojos sin que nadie lo pudiera notar realmente. De nuevo había transformado a León en un arma. Y como todos estaban distraídos con los niños (aparte de que Dino se había caído), le apuntó a Tsuna.

―Has lo mejor que puedas

Tsuna volteó a ver al infante hitman para saber qué era lo que había dicho. Y no pudo procesarlo completamente cuando Reborn ya había disparado el arma hacia el castaño, quien amplió sus bellos ojos caramelo justamente al sentir el impacto de la bala en su frente.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **Hola de nuevo! Bueno, después de estar más de una semana enferma (que desgraciadamente aún lo estoy) aquí les dejo este capítulo que escribí estando en cama, sí, la verdad no había nada mejor que hacer porque en la televisión no hay nada bueno que ver y no había wi-fi en donde me encontraba :C! En fin, como siempre les digo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, dejan review, alertas o agregan a favoritos esta historia mía, que prácticamente es un buen modo de desahogo para mí en estos momentos. Pues bueno, creo que por el momento no tengo nada más que decir, solo que espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, blablablabla...ahora si podré responder a sus reviews éstos y los de la vez anterior! C:

**Kirimi-1999: **De nada, galletita bien merecida! :3 En estos momentos que vivo si es horrible no poder dormir cuando te sientes mal y de verdad espero que jamás tengas que vivirlo D:! Sabes, batallé mucho para poder crear el sueño y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, valió la pena el pensarle mucho haha! Aunque ni creas, a veces pienso que me salen por pura suerte C: Hahah sobre la idea, bueno, ahí va mi feliz historia (?): Ahí me encontraba yo, escribiendo el capítulo... vale no, bueno si estaba escribiendo el capítulo pero generalmente cuando lo hago voy pensando en futuro y de alguna forma pensé antes de que pudiera llegar a esa parte del capítulo, donde Yamamoto está con la bazooka de 10 años en el sueño. Y ahí se quedó mi mente en la bazooka, ya no figuró nada más y comencé a pensar cosas así como "¿A donde va el lambo de 5 años? ¿Qué piensa el Lambo de 15?" y la imaginación voló... hahahaha C: ¡Gracias por leer!

**Go men123: **¡Hola! Gracias nuevamente por leer mi historia y por dejar review! :) Sí, sé que me quedó medio raro pero lo de las dudas creo eso si fue adrede :B! Mmmm, según yo no va haber ninguna pareja, realmente no creo que sea lo mío además de que en realidad nunca lo he intentado, pero creo que eso no significa que pueda jugar un poco con eso C: hahah descuida, no me habías preguntado ;) ¡Gracias de nuevo!

**Neko uke chan: **Wooooo! Me inclino ante ti! C: ¡Muchísimas gracias por todas las observaciones, si en realidad yo también siento esas sensaciones de que repito mucho las cosas y palabras pero soy taaaaaan floja que la verdad así suelo dejarlas D: Intenté en esta ocasión a no hacer lo mismo y espero que no haya inconvenientes! Sobre ortografía... la verdad siempre me emociono con las comas, lo mismo me decía mi profesor de literatura C: hahaha! O: Pues me alegro bastante que aún así con todos y mis horrores te haya gustado el capítulo (reverencia) Sí, creo que Tsuna merecía un pequeñito descanso luego de sus locuras vividas, pero como soy mala no todo fue rosa :3 Hahahahahha, quitando mi fea ortografía, no pude evitar jugar con Gokudera y Yamamoto! No sabía que te gustaba el 8059! A mi pues me da cierto igual esta pareja pero pues como dije, eso no evita que haga ciertas escenas, que creo que amarás una que tengo pensada más adelante si la logro realizas y sino... juro que te haré un fic de esta pareja si quieres C:! Hahaha amé de verdad tu review! gracias por tu tiempo. Bueno ahora sigue el siguiente C:! Giotto.. mmm... ya verás lo que le sucederá ;) No te precupes con lo del review, el solo saber que te has tomado el tiempo a pesar de que ya lo habías leído me pone muy contenta. Hahahaha, descuida, ya las cosas están tomando de forma lenta su rumbo.. :B! ¡Gracias por leer!

**SaM-nya: **¡Hola! No te preocupes, tus parciales son primero! C: ... oh bueno~ espero que ya estés mejor! D: Yo aún sigo enferma y no es bonito. Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo! C: así es, como dije ya era momento de que Tsuna por lo menos descansara un momentito... El plan que tiene Reborn para ayudar a Tsuna... diré que es un poco malvado de cierto modo pero bueno... Gracias de nuevo por leer! C:

**ZANGO-01: **¡Hi! De verdad que no importa si no pudiste comentar el anterior, no hay obligación alguna! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos! C: Y lo de Tsuna contra si mismo ya pronto lo veras :B Gracias por tu tiempo de leer y tu review

**MissDinosaur: **Hola~! Suele pasar de que quieres decir las cosas y algo te lo impide, hahaha para que no digan que luego Tsuna no quiso decir nada :B! En realidad debo darte las gracias a ti por leer y más por dejar reviewEspero que te haya gustado este capítulo

**usagi grecia desu: **¡Mucho gusto! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer! Me da mucho gusto que te guste esta historia retorcida mía haha y sobre todo que tengas buen concepto de ella! Solo espero que no sea excusa para el desvelo :B Hahaha nah ¡Y te has acercado en una cosa! ¡Te daré una galleta! :3 haha por motivos no diré cual pero te sorprenderás más adelante! :D ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y más por tomarte la molestia de dejar review tan tarde! Duerme bien :B!

Saludos~!


	8. Chapter 8 Extra

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

―Reborn, creo que no debiste haberle disparado

―Hmp, eso demuestra simplemente que sigue siendo un debilucho

―¡Al extremo! ¿Estará muerto?

―¡No digas estupideces cabeza de césped! Juudaime no está muerto... ¡Y tú, vaca estúpida, no te librarás de esto así de fácil?

―¡Cállate, estúpidera! ¡No es culpa mía que Dame-Tsuna se desmayara!

―Jefe...

―¡Miren! Tsuna está despertando.

Abrió sus ojos con pereza y veía personas borrosas a su alrededor. Su vista se fue aclarando dejando ver a sus amigos rodeándole y con rostros preocupados mesclados con alivio. Se sintió confuso de su situación.

―Ah... ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Tsuna mientras Gokudera lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

Llevó su mano derecha a su frente, le dolía mucho.

―Reborn te disparó―dijo Dino mientras soltaba un suspiro―Aunque fue una bala de prueba.

Yamamoto le mostró la bala con una sonrisilla nerviosa. A simple vista se miraba común y corriente que cualquier otra, pero cuando la tomó su proporción era diferente.

―No te mató pero sí que te dejó una buena marca en la frente―siguió explicando el capo Cavallone

―Aunque eso no nos quita el hecho de que nos un susto extremo, Sawada. ―dijo Ryohei

―De verdad pensé que Juudaime había muerto. ―a Gokudera se le podían ver unas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

―Tú de verdad que eres un inútil. ―Reborn volvió a apuntarle―Desmayándote por una bala de prueba.

―¡Hiiiee! ¡Reborn n-no deberías hacer eso!

Todos se quedaron pasmados por un momento y después se rieron, a excepción de Reborn y Chrome (quien solo sonrió gentilmente).

―Valla, es bueno verte más relajado, Tsuna―Yamamoto le mostró una radiante sonrisa y le pasó un bazo detrás del cuello

―¡Hey! No abraces a Juudaime así de confiado―Gokudera lo apartó de su lado.

―¿Ocurre algo, Jefe?

―¿Mm? ―Tsuna había puesto un rostro pensativo, que de inmediato lo cambió por una bella sonrisa― No, para nada. Solamente pensaba si mamá ya preparó la cena, de verdad que tengo hambre.

―Buajajajaja ¡Vamos a jugar, Dame-Tsuna!

Nadie recordaba que Lambo seguía en la habitación ni se habían molestado en quitarle la granada, la cual lanzó directo hacia la cara del castaño. Y pensando que el chico se iba a poner a chillar, la sorpresa para la mayoría fue que movió su cabeza a un lado, golpeó la ventana y terminó por explotar la granada afuera. Los chicos se quedaron callados unos momentos sorprendidos por cómo había manejado la situación Tsuna, quien después de varios segundos, soltó un suspiro nervioso.

―Lambo, eso es peligroso―dijo poniéndose a la altura del infante

―¡Pero Lambo-san quiere jugar! ―gritó el niño vaca.

―¡Ya me hartaste!

Gokudera se puso de pie con intención de darle unos buenos golpes a Lambo, cuando Bianchi abrió la puerta y de inmediato el italiano palideció y cayó al suelo.

―Oh, Hayato, no sabía que estabas aquí―mintió Bianchi sin quitar su sonrisa―Chicos, mamma dice que bajen a cenar

Y sin más la mujer salió.

―Mi...estómago...

―Hahaha, vamos Gokudera no pasa nada―Yamamoto comenzó a darle suaves palmaditas a su cabeza

―¡Lambo-san quiere jugar! ¡Lambo-san quiere jugar!

― Muy bien Lambo, si quieres jugar lo haremos después de cenar. ¿Te parece bien? ―le propuso Tsuna sonriéndole. ―Chicos, bajemos a cenar

―¡Tengo hambre al extremo! ―Ryohei fue el primero en salir de la habitación.

―Vamos Gokudera, haber si se te quita el dolor con un poco de comida

―C-cállate...estúpido.

Yamamoto llevaba a Gokudera de lado.

―Si no es mucho problema―Dino también salió del lugar y a los pocos momentos se escuchó que alguien caía por las escaleras.

―¡Buajajaja! Es más inútil que Tsuna! ―se oyó la voz de Lambo.

―¿No vienen?

Tsuna se detuvo en la puerta y miró a Reborn y a Chrome, eran los únicos que no se habían movido.

―Ahorita bajamos, tengo que hablar un momento con Chrome―explicó Reborn mientras que la joven ilusionista asentía con timidez.

―Muy bien. ―Tsuna cerró la puerta.

―¿Qué piensas, Chrome? ―le preguntó el hitman

―El Jefe hace unos momentos t-tenía un aura intranquila y llena de miedo... pero ahora... cambió radicalmente... parece... diferente―comentaba la joven con voz tranquila

Reborn mostró un rostro inconforme.

―Estás jugando con fuego, arcobaleno.

Sin inmutarse, miró a un lado donde se suponía que estaría Chrome, sin embargo ahora se encontraba Mokuro Rokudo en su lugar.

―Estoy consciente de ello, gracias.

―Kufufu ¿Seguro?

El arcobaleno del sol le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, mientras que Mokuro solo lo veía con arrogancia.

―¿Qué tanto sabes de lo que le ocurre a Tsuna, Mokuro?

―Kufufu, quien sabe, tal vez menos o lo mismo que tú...

Reborn le apuntó al ilusionista con León en forma de arma, más el chico no parecía preocupado.

―No te creo. Pienso que tú sabes mucho más de lo que tratas de aparentar.

―Ni te molestes en preguntarle a mi querida Nagi, que tampoco tiene idea de lo que pasa.

Mokuro sonrió de lado. Y sin nada más que decir, el joven se dirigió a la ventana y saltó, marchándose y dejando solo al arcobaleno. Reborn suspiró y León tomó de nuevo su forma. Al bajar para llegar al comedor, se encontró con una escena que en otro momento la consideraría normal: a Tsuna comiendo y evitando que Lambo le quitara sus alimentos, a Gokudera retorcerse de dolor por Bianchi y a Yamamoto preocupado por él pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo, a Ryohei comiendo como si no hubiera mañana, a Dino haciendo un desastre con la comida por no agarrar bien los cubiertos, a los niños también comiendo con tranquilidad y a Nana cocinando con gusto. Un cuadro perfecto para los demás.

―Ah, Reborn ¿Donde está Chrome? ―le preguntó Tsuna con calma

―Se tuvo que ir―respondió mientras también tomaba asiento.

Cualquier otro diría que todo era como antes, sin embargo Reborn no era cualquier otro y sabía que era algo de qué preocuparse.

Más tarde, los chicos se despidieron y Tsuna los acompañó hasta la entrada.

―Bueno hermanito, me quedaré por una semana para asegurarme de que no tengas más problemas―dijo Dino, quien era el último que quedaba.

―De acuerdo, siento las molestias.

―De eso nada, lo hago con gusto―ambos chicos se sonrieron.

―Nos vemos mañana, Tsuna.

El hitman saltó hasta el hombre del Cavallone, Tsuna lo miró extrañado.

―¿No te quedas?

―No, tengo asuntos que tratar con Dino y no puedo desperdiciar ni un momento más.

―Está bien, tengan cuidado.

Les volvió a sonreír y cerró la puerta. El castaño cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras se deslizaba por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo, donde permaneció sentado unos momentos.

―Tsuna-nii...

Abrió sus ojos al oír que Futa lo llamaba.

―Dime, Futa..

―Bueno... ― el chico ranking se veía un poco nervioso―¿Quieres jugar con nosotros videojuegos?

Detrás de Futa estaban I-Pin y Lambo. Tsuna de inmediato se puso de pie y sonrió.

―¡Claro! Vamos a mi habitación.

Pasó como una hora y los chicos se encontraban todavía jugando. El joven Vongola, a juzgar por su rostro, iba perdiendo, mientras que el Futa tenía una cara de diversión al igual que los otros dos infantes.

―Tsu-kun, el baño está listo―gritó Nana

―¡Ya voy! ―respondió Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie.

―Tsuna-nii―lo llamó Futa antes de que se fuera, y el castaño solo se giró―Me alegra que estés mejor.

―Lamento haberte preocupado―dijo amablemente y se fue de su habitación.

Se dirigió al baño con tranquilidad y entró. Se estaba quitando su playera cuando se miró al espejo, y así a media prenda a quitar, sonrió, pero esta sonrisa era diferente. Terminó de desvestirse y entró a la tina, cerró sus ojos relajándose por completo.

―Te lo dije ¿no?―comentó al aire ―Te dije que iba a salir de alguna manera u otra

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, dejando ver un bello color naranja en ellos.

* * *

Dolía, le dolía mucho. Prácticamente le dolía todo el cuerpo: la cabeza, la garganta, el pecho, sus piernas y brazos; era tan fuerte que no sabía cual dolor era más insoportable. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus castaños ojos. No podía soportarlo, sentía que iba a morirse.

Estaba acostado en el suelo boca abajo, el espacio era totalmente blanco, no quería moverse por miedo de que su cuerpo se pusiera peor de lo que se encontraba.

―_Ayúdenme... por favor..._ ―pensaba desesperado.

Qué alguien se apiadara de él y que lo ayudaran a detener el dolor. No le importaba si se quedaba en ese lugar, con tal de que toda esa molestia se fuera estaría más que satisfecho. No se fijó que una gran llama había aparecido frente a él, hasta el momento en que oyó una voz.

―Décimo...

Alzó un poco su vista para encontrarse con Vongola Primo. Y como pudo, se arrastró para estar más cerca de él.

―Pr-Primo...

El primer capo Vongola lo miró con tristeza y se arrodilló para estar a su altura. Tsuna, intentando ignorar lo doloroso que era, lo tomó por su capa para poder incorporarse un poco y tener una mejor vista de Giotto.

―Has que se detenga―susurró con voz rasposa―Por favor... has que el dolor pare...

Las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos caramelo.

―No puedo hacer nada para detenerlo, Décimo―dijo Primo mientras le acariciaba su castaña melena―Solo usted puede.

―No... no puedo...

―Décimo, escuche, en realidad...

_Crack_

Pensó que era debido a que las lágrimas opacaban un poco su vista, pero al ver la cara que Primo acababa de poner, supuso que no era eso. Una grieta se hizo presente en la mejilla de Giotto, quien por fin se había mostrado sorprendido.

―¿Pri-Primo?

_Crack, crack_

Una más en su frente y otra en su cuello aparecieron. Tsuna no entendía que era lo que le pasaba ¿Acaso se estaba... rompiendo de alguna forma?

―Ya entiendo... ―dijo Primo con una voz preocupada. ―Décimo, está dejando que tenga el control

_Crack, crack, crack_

Más y más grietas estaban apareciendo por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que el castaño comenzara a temblar.

―Recuerde que es usted quien tiene el dominio―A pesar de las condiciones de su cuerpo, Giotto seguía acariciándole el cabello―Y que no importa lo que haga o diga, no olvide su posición, Décimo.

―No... no entiendo.

―'Él' no es quien lo controla, usted...

―**_Suficiente_**

_Crash_

Tsuna amplió sus ojos al ver como Primo acababa de romperse como si se tratase de una frágil vasija. Fue entonces cuando observó que Tsunayoshi estaba ahora frente a Sawada. Tenía una mirada hostil y un rostro serio. Se comenzó a acercarse y por más que Tsuna deseaba, no se podía mover.

―**_Me sorprende que hayas caído con una simple trampa Tsuna._**

―¿Cómo?

―**_Eres realmente un ingenuo, Reborn no te disparó una bala de última voluntad._** ―Tsunayoshi se agachó para acercarse al rostro de Tsuna―**_Gracias a ese miedo, pude traerte aquí. Ahora verás lo que se siente estar encerrado y ver cómo alguien más vive sin prestarte atención._**

Soltó una risita, se incorporó y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a un Tsuna totalmente confundido y adolorido.

* * *

**Extra: No llores más**

**...**

Namimori, hace nueve años.

Era una tarde tranquila en un pequeño parque, había niños jugando muy felices y algunos padres observándolos. Algunos jugaban a las escondidas, otros en el tobogán, los columpios o el sube y baja; no importaba donde uno mirara, siempre estaban en grupos. El cantar de las aves y la pequeña brisa que corrían hacían sentir ese momento muy agradable.

Sin embargo, de todos los alegres niños que estaban, había uno que se encontraba solo jugando en la caja de arena. Para los ojos ajenos, solamente estaba amontonando la arena sin ninguna forma definida, pero para el niño castaño era una gran montaña. A veces, el pequeño miraba a los demás jugar juntos, pero siempre agachaba de nuevo la cabeza para seguir con su escultura. Ninguno se había molestado en invitarlo a jugar.

Ya estaba acostumbrado de cualquier forma. Él era muy torpe e inútil, hasta le pusieron un apodo: "Dame-Tsuna". Al principio creyó que eso significaba que ya había hecho amigos, pero en realidad se burlaban de él y eso lo lastimó.

Y ya estaba por terminar su gran montaña, cuando dos pequeños que estaban jugando con un avión, pasaron sobre la caja de arena y destruyeron lo que Tsuna había hecho.

―L-lo siento mucho―se disculpó uno de los niños

―¡Déjalo así! Es Dame-Tsuna después de todo, no es de importar―dijo el otro sin importarle herir sus sentimientos

Tsuna se quedó mirando ahora si la amontonada arena, mientras que los otros niños siguieron su juego. Tanto que se había tardado en lograr que la montaña quedara como él quería, nadie se había ofrecido a ayudarle por lo que la hizo él solo.

Unas pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaron por sus hermosos ojos caramelo y entró en llanto. Entonces vio como unas diminutas manos como las suyas comenzaron a amontonar de nuevo la arena. El pequeño castaño fijó su vista al frente y se asustó un poco. Tenía enfrente un niño casi idéntico a él, su única diferencia es que sus ojitos eran naranja y tenía una extraña llama en su frente

―¿No te duele tener fuego en tu cabeza? ―le preguntó mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza.

El otro niño le sonrió tiernamente, pero no le respondió. Él siguió jugando con la arena. Entonces Tsuna entendió que lo estaba ayudando a hacer su montaña de nuevo. Con su brazo se secó las lágrimas y también volvió a hacer su montaña.

Ya se estaba haciendo presente el crepúsculo en el parque y solamente quedaban ellos dos, terminando de arreglar lo que los niños destruyeron.

―¡Terminamos! ―gritó Tsuna contento y el otro pequeño seguía sonriendo débilmente. ―Muchas gracias.

Tsuna sonrió ampliamente que incluso sus mejillas se tornaron un poco coloradas. El otro niño se puso de pie hasta quedar frente a él. Con sus dos manitas tomó a Tsuna por la cara, éste no podía dejarle de ver sus bonitos ojos, hasta combinaban con el color que el cielo había adquirido.

―**_No llores más_**―habló el pequeño, ahora sonriéndole más abiertamente.

Alejó sus manos de su rostro y Tsuna lo miró interesado.

―¡Tsu-kun! ―Nana lo llamó.

Volteó para ver a su madre y cuando regresó la mirada, el chico ya no estaba.

―Tsu-kun ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Se está haciendo tarde.

El pequeño Sawada se puso de pie y agarrado de la mano de su madre se dirigió a su casa.

Al día siguiente, Tsuna se encontraba nuevamente solo en el arenero, pero ahora intentaba hacer un castillo. Pero cuando ya iba a terminar, le volvieron a destrozar su obra. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando una voz resonó en él

**_No llores más_**

De inmediato, con sus manos se limpió las pocas lágrimas y volvió a empezar solo su castillo de arena.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **Hola! He aquí un capítulo más! El extra me quedó tan corto que mejor lo junté haha, mi intención era ponerlo a parte pero creo que no se pudo. Muy bien, parece que esta historia ya está agarrando un buen camino y sobretodo sentido C: Todo esto surgió a inspiración de estar en cama y drogada por más de una semana, pero creo que ya mi fuerza ha regresado, wuu~! Como sea, les agradezco a todos de nuevo el que lean, dejen reviews, alertas y favoritos, los amo! :D

**MissDinosaur: **Hahaha, esa es la actitud! a olvidar todo lo que se ha estudiado (?) Okay no, bueno, gracias nuevamente por leer, solamente que no me hago responsable después por notas C: hahaha Muchas gracias, ya estoy un poco mejor C: y si, es un horror estar enferma D: no puedes hacer nada! Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo

******usagi grecia desu:** Hoola! C: Hahaha, bueno con toda mi emoción de drogadicción (hablando de medicinas, claro) aquí está el capítulo :D! haha, me da muchísimo gusto de verdad que te haya gustado! y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer! Bueno, bueno Reborn tiene sus raros motivos... bueno creo yo. Awww a mi el síndrome de vampiro me dio durante todo junio y ahora soy zombi u.U acabo de entrar enferma y todo a cursos temprano que son un horror! haha, la verdad ni yo se como pude soportar tanto ._. creo que una libreta hizo la diferencia, haha

**Zango-01: **Hola! :D Bueno porque yo soy malvada buajaja (?) okay no, bueno es que me gusta mantener el suspenso tal vez C: Me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado. Pues hablando de DGM (que por cierto el cap. de este mes es genial :3) he intentado seguirle al fic pero no puedo D: Me falta inspiración y no se de donde sacarla :C! pero juro que si lo continuaré, no se cuando pero lo haré! Gracias por leer!

**Neko uke chan:** Haha, tal vez Tsunayoshi está un poquito safadito de la cabeza, pero creo que verás más adelante porque :3 ¡Hola nuevamente! Gracias por pasarte otra vez! Pues.. que más puedo decir sobre él... creo que lo dejaré como sorpresa (?) Bueno, pienso que Yamamoto también debe tener sus momentos de enojo, tal vez y son cortos pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo enojo, no puede ser todo pureza. No claro que no, no quiero matarte, tal vez y un paro nada más pero nada grave :D (mentiras, i love u) Hahahahaha! Precisamente esa sensación era la que quería dar! La de uff al fin alguien lo ayude y pues no fue así C: no me odies La verdad si quise que lo golpearan, pero me apiade de él No es por nada pero generalmente todos los personajes que manejo en este tipo de historia terminan siendo psicópatas u.u Hahahaha, ni de hablar de eso! Si de verdad no puedo hacer la escena que tengo en mente de verdad que si te hago una historia 8059 C:

******Go men123: **Hoola! Waaa~ gracias nuevamente por leer! veo que de verdad te gustó el capítulo, haha me alegro! y he aquí a Primo! C: lo rpometido es deuda hahaha! espero que te guste su aparición ;)

**Kirimi-1999: **Bonjour~! Aw! Espero que te sientas mejor, los dolores de cabeza son todo un caos :C Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer aún estando así, de verdad! Me alegra que te haya gustado!

**SaM-nya: **Hello~ Haha, como dije antes precisamente ese era el efecto que quería ocasionar, el enojo con Dino! Aunque de verdad me cae bien C: Mmmmm que te puedo decir... pues si y no es malvado, aclararé ese punto más adelante, por ahora te digo que tienes una idea y te has acercado! ¡Me alegra que estés mucho mejor! Y gracias también, si ya ando un poco mejor :3

Saludos~!


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

Se despidió de quien podría llamarla su madre y se fue directo a la escuela. No podía estar más que contento. Había dormido plácidamente y Nana le preparó un delicioso desayuno. En realidad no entendía como 'él' a veces podía simplemente irse con un pan tostado y desperdiciar todo ese alimento que mamá preparaba con tanto amor y entusiasmo, que realmente valía la pena llegar tarde por comer. Iba caminando con toda la calma del mundo y cada vez que pasaba por una ventana de una casa o de un local se miraba con detenimiento y sonreía.

―_Los ojos castaños también se ven bien en mí_―pensó mientras seguía su trayecto.

Estaba fascinado totalmente con todo lo que le rodeaba: las personas, los lugares, los olores y sonidos; no podía describir detalladamente lo que sentía, sin embargo era algo cálido que lo confortaba. Más adelante estaban tres jóvenes de aspecto intimidante, uno de ellos le señaló a otro (el cual parecía que era el líder) que el castaño se estaba acercando, a lo cual sonrió de forma maleante. Sin embargo cuando se pusieron frente a él, esperando que se detuviera chillando como era su costumbre, les apareció una venita en la frente al ser ignorados por chico, quien no se hubiera detenido si no fuera porque el más grande lo tomó del brazo.

―Pero miren nada más quien se intenta hacerse el valiente―dijo el joven haciendo que Tsuna* lo mirase―Es nada más y nada menos que Dame-Tsuna

―¿Qué quieren? ―les preguntó el mencionado con voz fría.

―Oh~ alguien quiere intentar parecer el chico malo aquí ¿No lo cree, jefe? ―comentó el segundo sujeto y el tercero soltó una risa

―Te sientes tan superior desde que te juntas con Gokudera, Yamamoto y Sasagawa ¿no es así? ―repuso el jefe apretando más el brazo de Tsuna, como si eso demostrara que era él quien tenía el control, más el chico no se inmutó ni un poco―Ahora que lo pienso, también andas con Hibari ¿no?

―Con quien ande yo no es tú problema―Tsuna se soltó del agarre del chico y lo miró de mala forma, joder, tenían que arruinarle la bella mañana

―Creo que intenta copiar al delincuente de Gokudera o será que se le pegó lo estúpido de Yamamoto, porque no cr-

El tercer sujeto no pudo terminar pues el joven castaño le acababa de dar una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que cayera y gimiera de dolor. Los otros dos lo miraron con sorpresa. Nunca habían esperado que Dame-Tsuna actuara de ese modo.

―Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, francamente me da igual, pero no se te ocurra insultar a mis amigos. Gokudera-kun no es ningún delincuente ni Yamamoto es estúpido.

―Serás imbécil... ―el segundo sujeto quiso darle un puñetazo, el cual Tsuna esquivó con tanta facilidad y de paso él fue quien le dio el golpe en la cara. Valla, podía golpear bastante bien aún sin la necesidad de los guantes Vongola.

Mientras tanto, el jefe miró caer a su segundo amigo, apretó sus dientes y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una navaja. Tsuna alzó una ceja como mostrando interés de lo que el joven planeaba hacer. Sonrió divertido haciendo que le jefe se enojara mucho más.

―¿Te crees muy valiente? ¡Pues vamos a ver si como ladras muerdes!

Una, dos, tres veces fueron las que él intento hacerle daño al castaño con la navaja y las tres veces las falló. Cansado un poco de la situación, Tsunayoshi le detuvo el brazo a la cuarta vez que intentó atacarlo y lo apretó haciendo que soltara la navaja. Le dobló el brazo y terminó por darle un puñetazo en su cara.

―Tsk, menudo problema. ―dijo mientras se sacudía sus manos―Aunque creo que ellos son los habladores, cayeron muy fácil

―¡Eso fue extremo!

Sintió un escalofrío invadir su cuerpo cuando escuchó esa voz detrás de él. Se giró lentamente para ver a Ryohei con cara de sorprendido. Mierda. No quería que ninguno lo viera actuar de esa manera para no levantar sospechas.

―O-onii-san... ¿D-desde cuando estás ahí?

―Desde que golpeaste extremadamente al segundo tipo.

Pensó que tal vez Ryohei iba a bombardearlo con preguntas, pero su sorpresa fue ver al Guardián del Sol acercarse con un aura de fuego hasta él.

―¡Quiero que te unas al club de boxeo, Sawada! ―le dijo mientras sus ojos mostraban llamas y lo tomaba de las manos―Serías extremadamente bueno.

Tsunayoshi agradecía internamente que el hermano de Kyoko fuera tan despistado. Estaba consciente de que ya le había pedido en varias ocasiones a 'él' que se uniera al club y todas las había rechazado.

―Puedo ir hoy al club si quieres. ―propuso con una sonrisa tranquila ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Después de todo ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Ryohei parpadeó un poco confundido, él era una persona realmente insistente y positiva, aún así estaba seguro que Tsuna iba a rechazar su oferta por decimocuarta vez y para ser sinceros no esperaba que aceptara. El castaño miró como los ojos del hermano de Kyoko se encendían todavía más junto con su aura.

―¡Eso es extremadamente genial! ―gritó mientras alzaba sus brazos― ¡Ya verás que te gustará al extremo! Te veo hoy después de clases.

Así terminó por alejarse corriendo a toda velocidad. Tsuna solamente lo miró un poco confundido, esperaba que Ryohei hubiera entendido que solo iba a ir por hoy y no para entrar al club.

―¡Juudaime!

Miró hacia atrás y vio como Gokudera y Yamamoto se estaban acercando con calma. Un poco apresurado, aventó a los tres sujetos detrás de los botes de la basura para que sus dos amigos no los vieran.

―Buenos días―saludó sonriendo un poco nervioso

Ambos guardianes lo examinaron de pies a cabeza, realmente su Jefe se veía mucho mejor que los últimos días. Sonrieron y continuaron su camino, platicando de trivialidades y deteniendo las peleas de Gokudera hacia el beisbolista. Tsunayoshi comenzó a sentir nuevamente la calidez en su interior.

―_Con que así se siente ir rodeado de personas_―pensó mientras se llevaba su mano derecha hacia su pecho

―¿Qué opinas, Tsuna? ―le preguntó Yamamoto haciendo que el joven regresara a la realidad.

Tsuna parpadeó confundido.

―Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención. ¿Qué decían?

―Que si estaba bien que hoy nos juntáramos en mi casa―repitió Takeshi alegremente

―Yo solo iré si usted va, Juudaime―masculló Gokudera mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

―Me gustaría pero quedé con Ryohei en ir hoy al club de boxeo.

Gokudera se atragantó un poco con el humo del cigarro y Yamamoto se detuvo en seco. Los dos jóvenes lo miraron como si acabara de cometer una grave falta.

―¿Lo dices enserio?

―¿Hay algo de malo? ―cuestionó Tsuna confundido por cómo Yamamoto preguntó

―Bueno, es que siempre ha dicho que no le gusta meterse en ese tipo de clubs, Juudaime

―Ah... Francamente pienso que no hay nada de malo en probar algo nuevo ―se acercó a su Guardián de la Tormenta y le arrebató el cigarro―Por ejemplo, creo que también deberías probar en dejar el cigarro ¿No crees?

El castaño le acababa de sonreír de una forma tan hermosa que no evitó que un sonrojo apareciera en el rostro del italiano.

* * *

Llegaron a su salón y justo en la puerta se toparon con Kyoko.

―Buenos días, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun―dijo la chica sonriéndoles amablemente

―Buenos días―respondieron los tres en coro.

Yamamoto y Gokudera se dirigieron a sus lugares, mientras que Tsuna no se movió y eso le extraño un poco a Kyoko.

―¿Ocurre algo, Tsuna-kun?

―Perdón por lo de ayer―susurró y también fue directo a su lugar, dejando a la joven confundida.

Tocó el timbre y el profesor de matemáticas entró al aula. Se podía ver que el maestro llevaba los exámenes que les había aplicado con anterioridad y eso puso nerviosos a la mayoría. Comenzó a pasearse entre los pupitres de cada alumno entregándoles la prueba, algunos sonreían y otros no tanto, obviamente el profesor se tomaba su tiempo con los más bajos ya sea para alentarlos o todo lo contrario. Entonces llegó hasta Tsuna.

―Sawada, otra vez reprobaste. ―dijo el maestro mientras le entregaba su examen de matemáticas.

Había sacado 10 puntos, probablemente fue el más bajo. La mayoría de sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse y burlarse de él. Tsuna se quedó inmóvil en su banco, no miraba al profesor.

―¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con tu vida, Sawada? Si sigues sacando estas calificaciones no veo grandes cosas en ti...

―Viejo desgraciado... ¿Cómo se le ocurre humillar así a Juudaime? ―susurró Gokudera mientras sacaba unas cuantas bombas

―Ma, ma, cálmate, Gokudera. Ya sabes que al profesor siempre le gusta humillar a los más bajos, a mí también me hizo lo mismo

―Sí pero tú eres tú, friki del baseball...

―...Aunque supongo que ni tú mismo te vez en algo grande que no sea en servicio de comida rápida...

Sin previo aviso, Tsuna se puso de pie y quedó frente a su profesor

―Usted no sabe nada de mí o sobre mi futuro ¿Por qué no mejor cierra su boca y se ocupa de otros asuntos en lugar de burlarse de mí como acostumbra? ―le dijo con voz seria sorprendiendo a la mayoría, incluyendo a sus amigos.

―¿C-Cómo has dicho, Sawada?

―Por si no lo sabe mi futuro estará mucho mejor que el suyo, maestro de tercera...

Tsuna le arrebató el resto los exámenes y los tiró por todo el salón. Y al final también terminó saliendo del lugar.

―Tsuna...

―Juudaime...

Susurraron sus amigos sorprendidos por ese espontáneo cambio de actitud.

* * *

Por Dios ¿Qué carajos acababa de hacer? En primer lugar fue 'él' quien había hecho el examen, por lo tanto se podría decir que no era su calificación. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no maneja muy bien sus emociones. Se dejó llevar por las palabras que ese viejo acababa de decirle. Llegó hasta la azotea y se acostó en el suelo.

―_¿Me enojé por mí o por Tsuna?_ ―pensó mientras alzaba su mano hacia arriba y la miraba con detenimiento.

Se empezó a enojar cuando dijo todo sobre su supuesto futuro, sin embargo lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue el futuro pero de Tsuna y no el suyo. ¿Qué fue eso realmente? ¿Acaso veía que todo lo iba a tener Tsuna y que iba a volver a estar encerrado?

―De eso ni hablar, no pienso regresar ahí.

Bajó su brazo cubriendo sus ojos. Esperaba que eso no le fuera a causar problemas más adelante.

―Juudaime/Tsuna

Apartó su brazo de sus ojos de inmediato y observo que Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban de pie mirándolo.

―¿Qué hacen aquí? Se perderán las clases

―De hecho ya es hora del almuerzo―dijo Yamamoto mientras enseñaba su obento

―¿¡Ah! Me quedé dormido...

―No se preocupe, Juudaime, me encargaré que ese bastardo de profesor no vea la luz del día.

―E-eso no es necesario, Gokudera.

Si bien odiaba a ese maestro tampoco era para que durmiera con los peces. Sus amigos no dijeron nada sobre su escena de la mañana y comieron con tranquilidad. Realmente disfrutaba eso que no tardaría mucho en acostumbrarse.

Cuando regresó al salón, sus compañeros lo miraron y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos sobre lo que le hizo al maestro de matemáticas. Le sorprendía que éste no le hubiera dejado un castigo, aunque estaba seguro que Gokudera tal vez ya había hablado con él antes de encontrarlo en la azotea. Decidió ignorar todos los comentarios y se fue a su lugar. Las clases eran jodidamente aburridas y largas que no le extrañaba que por eso Tsuna se quedara dormido, pero aún así hizo todo lo posible por poner atención y entender de qué mierda estaban hablando. Al final del periodo de clases se dio por vencido y no tenía ni la remota idea de cómo iba a hacer los deberes.

―¡Sawada!

Oh joder. Miró a la puerta y pudo ver a Ryohei lleno de entusiasmo, había olvidado que iba a ir con él al club.

―Onii-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó Kyoko a su hermano

―¡Vengo a llevar a Sawada extremadamente al club de boxeo! ¡Dijo que se iba unir al extremo!

―En realidad dije que te iba a acompañar hoy...

Ryohei lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevo 'al extremo' corriendo hasta llegar al club, dejando todas las cosas de Tsuna en su lugar.

La verdad no tenía ganas de estar en ese lugar hacía diez minutos atrás, pero realmente se alegraba de estar ahí al tener los guantes y todo lo demás que implicaba seguridad para estar ahí en el ring. Se sentía alegre y como un niño pequeño, pues era la primera vez que tenía tantas cosas sobre él.

―Hagamos esto, Sawada―dijo Ryohei desde afuera del ring. ―Lucharas extremadamente con todos los miembros del club y al final te enfrentarás a mí.

―Muy bien ¡eso suena extremo!―respondió con entusiasmo y Ryohei solamente lo acompañó contento con un grito.

Le gustaba luchar. Se tenía que contener para no lastimar a los demás con seriedad, pero era divertido; era la primera vez que él estaba peleando con gusto y sin tener ninguna presión encima, como siempre le pasaba. Pero entonces comenzó a sentirse un poco fastidiado por lo que se acababa de acordar, dejando atrás de inmediato toda esa inmensa alegría(que definitivamente se podría se calificar como alguien bipolar). Cada vez que sentía que estaba afuera (aunque fuera solo fuera un poco), solamente era para pelear, pelear y pelear; le enojaba que Tsuna dependiera de él solamente en las luchas que no quería sobrellevar.

Terminó noqueando al último integrante del club con un golpe que esperaba que no le fuera a ocasionar un daño, pues no midió tanto su fuerza. Ryohei estaba realmente alegre. Realmente tenía que integrar a Tsuna en su equipo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Tsuna tomó un poco de agua y se sentó un momento, recuperando el aire. Tal vez no batalló con todos pero eran muchos y estaba comenzando a sentirse cansado.

―¡Muy bien Sawada, es mi turno!

Ryohei ya lo estaba esperando en el ring. Muy bien, él era el último a quien derrotar. Sonó la campana y fue Sasagawa quien lanzó el primer golpe. Valla, realmente era alguien digno con quien pelear, tenía buenos reflejos y estaba seguro que si le llegara a dar un golpe realmente le iba a doler. Ni Tsuna podía pegarle a Ryohei ni Ryohei a Tsuna. El castaño se seguía conteniendo porque lo disfrutaba pero si continuaba de esa forma la pelea no tendría fin.

Ryohei le lanzó un golpe en el hombro y le dio. Eso le pasa por andar metido en sus pensamientos. Justo cuando iba a contraatacar, abrieron la puerta del club de golpe que los dos muchachos se detuvieron a centímetros del rostro del otro.

―¡Sawada!

¡Tenía que ser una broma! Estaban los tres sujetos de la mañana con más compañía.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó intentándose hacer el desentendido

―¿Creíste que podrías irte así como así después de lo de esta mañana? ―dijo el líder mientras le mostraba su mejilla morada.

―En realidad sí

Volvía a aparecerle una vena en su frente, maldito crío que se cree superior.

―Pues vamos a ver si tienes la misma suerte con todos nosotros.

Detrás de él estaban alrededor de otros 15 sujetos intimidantes para los ojos curiosos, pero para Tsuna era otra molestia. Suspiró y miró a Ryohei.

―Siento mucho esto, onii-san. ―se disculpó mientras bajaba del ring. Se quitó los guantes de boxeo y demás cosas y se puso una playera.

Ahí estaba Tsuna, afuera del club de boxeo con un montón de maleantes esperando golpearlo. Estaba fastidiado, pero también comenzaba a analizar bien la situación. Todavía no se enfriaba después de luchar durante tanto tiempo seguido, pero comenzaba a sentir el cansancio, que realmente creía que podía vencerlos pero se llevaría unos buenos golpes.

Y los sujetos se fueron al ataque. Mierda, si realmente no estuviera tan cansado podría derrotarlos fácilmente. Muy apenas podía esquiar sus golpes y fierros que traían. Mientras noqueaba a uno, no se dio cuenta que otro más iba a golpearlo con un fierro a su espalda. Pero en eso Ryohei salió a su ayuda y lo golpeó

―O-onii-san...

―¿Pensaste que iba a dejarte extremadamente solo? ―dijo mientras seguía luchando con otro

―No tienes porqué involucrarte...

―¡No digas eso, Sawada! ¡Somos amigos y es por eso que te ayudaré al extremo!

El castaño le dio un golpe en el rostro a alguien y sonrió levemente. Amigos...

―Ju...¡Juudaime!

Gokudera estaba perplejo de lo que veía. Eran como 15 o 20 personas golpeadas en el suelo y sentados en medio de ellos, respirando agitadamente, estaban Tsuna y Ryohei.

―Oh... ¿Qué pasó aquí? ―preguntó Yamamoto, quien traía puesto el uniforme del baseball

―¿Se encuentra bien, Juudaime? ―Gokudera se acercó a él―Quise entregarle sus cosas más temprano pero éste imbécil―señaló a Yamamoto―me arrastró a su estúpida práctica de baseball

―Estoy bien, Gokudera-kun―respondió el mencionado mientras respiraba―Ellos solamente buscaban pelea y Ryohei me ayudó al extremo.

Se dejó caer al suelo y después soltó una risa, Ryohei lo imitó y ambos alzaron su brazo hacia arriba con el puño cerrado.

* * *

Lloraba, y no sabía si era por el dolor o porque nadie se había percatado de que no era 'él'. ¿Tan cansados estaban de su actitud, que no protestaron por el cambio de ánimo? Podía verlo todo, podía ver lo que hacía y también escuchar. Era terrible, porque no podía hacer nada o ser escuchado.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí un capítulo más! :DD La verdad se me dificulta _al extremo_ manejar a Ryohei haha por lo que no me convenció del todo su actitud, tantos extremos que dice que realmente no sabía en donde ponerlos D:... Muy bien, Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que me emocioné un poco con lo largo haha. ¡Gracias nuevamente por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos! :'D Es un poco tarde aquí donde vivo, por lo que por ahora no podré responder a sus Reviews, sin embargo cuando salga la luz del sol (?) editaré y así podré responder! :) ¡Duda de KHR! Todavía no soy realmente experta haha, bueno aquí mi pregunta: ¿Tsuna puede entrar en modo hyper sin la necesidad de que Reborn le dispare o que tomé la pastilla? D: Realmente no se, espero que me puedan sacar de la duda :3 hahaha. Bueno, creo que es todo :D

**Edit reviews contestados :D! **

**ZANGO-01: **Hoola! Wuuu! que bueno que te haya gustado :3 Oye a todo esto ya se tardó la traducción de DGM D:! Leí de que trataba en una página pero no hay nada y me estoy muriendo enserio hahhaha! cofcofcof... pues tomemos como a Tsunayoshi como alguien bipolar :D porque ni yo se todavía si es malvado o no (?) Gracias por leer

**Go men123:** hii! De nada :D A mi también me agrada mucho Giotto que me hubiera gustado que saliera más en el anime :C pero bueno, Me da gusto gusto que hayas disfrutado del capítulo :) pues como dije ya veremos como saldrá Tsunayoshi :B hahah ¡Gracias por leer!

**MissDinosaur: **Yeaaaaaay! felicidades por el 95 :'D hahah, bueno yo y mis giros con los personajes (supongo) Bueno lo del dolor de Tsuna (como siempre -.-) se dirá más adelante :D hahaa

**Kirimi-1999: **Bonjour! :D Gracias nuevamente por pasar :3 Hahaha la verdad ya me había tardado en no cambiarlos creo yo :B pues es que pensé que no solamente Tsunayoshi tendría que salir si fuera una bala de última voluntad :D

**maquel: **Hooola! Muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer! Me alegro bastante que esta historia sea de tu agrado! (': haha Tsunayoshi diré que es bipolar :D Gracias nuevamente por tomarte tu tiempo, :)

**Neko uke chan: **Hola de nuevo~ antes diré que gracias por leer :D Te juro que no lo hago cardiaco a propósito... todo eso viene del corazón (?) si, si, eso no tuvo sentido :C pero bueno~ ¡Yo adoro eso ojos naranja de Tsuna! De hecho, casi todas las imágenes que me han gustado de Tsuna está en modo hyper *-* hahahaha se nota mi obsesión con él :B ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Hahha me pongo toda mmm digamos nerviosita y alagada por tu comentario *-* Hahah es que Reborn es el único que puede hacer ese tipo de movimientos que se supone que serán de ayuda pero su trayecto no es nada bonito, eso es algo que me agrada de él :D Hahahahahahha! la verdad es que tienes razón, Giotto nunca anuncia nada bueno, aunque la verdad algo así no sería malo, le dan un respiro al pobre Tsuna, sobre los capítulos... de todas las diferentes historias que he hecho nunca he fijado capítulos, conforme avanza la historia o se me ocurre otra cosa van saliendo, así que sinceramente no te se decir cuantos serán.

**pinkus-pyon: **Mucho gusto! :D Te agradezco tus comentarios y que te hayas tomado un tiempo para leer! :) hahah pues si uno cuando está encerrado se pone de mal humor :B veamos cuánto le dura a Tsunayoshi :D

**Gues: **Hello~ :D Gracias de verdad por leer esta historia! hahaha lo de la bala falsa se me ocurrió espontáneamente :B De hecho, quitando la bipolaridad que el otro castaño tiene bien podríamos decir que es Tsuna :D pero algún defecto tenía que tener haha. Mmmm bueno, respecto a como surgió este "muchacho" lo diré un poco más adelante, para no arruinar la sorpresa haha. Respira un poco, pronto se sabrá :B! ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Saludos~!


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

_―Sabes, papá nunca está en la casa y cuando viene solo come y duerme. No juega conmigo ni tampoco me lee cuentos, además mamá siempre le hace más caso a él que a mí y eso me pone triste. Tampoco tengo amigos y todos me molestan por ser torpe._

_Alzó su tierna mirada caramelo para ver al niño que tenía enfrente, quien de sus ojos naranja salían lágrimas sin control._

_―No llores, Tsu-kun ya no está triste, porque tú estás con Tsu-kun―le sonrió tiernamente mientras dejaba a un lado su crayón y se acercó a él dándole un abrazo. ―Tsu-kun prometió no llorar, así que por favor, tampoco llores tú._

_Le correspondió el abrazo tímidamente. Tenía la sensación de que podía lastimarlo, pero en realidad era un niño fuerte._

_―Yo protegeré a Tsu-kun―susurró el otro pequeño y Tsuna rompió el abrazo, mirándolo curioso―No dejaré que nadie lastime a Tsu-kun_

_―¿De verdad?_

_Le tomó su manita derecha y cruzó sus dedos meñiques_

_―Te lo prometo._

* * *

―Juudaime, despierte

Sintió como alguien lo movía del hombro. El castaño levantó la cabeza de su pupitre y lanzó un bostezo perezoso.

―¿Ya terminó la clase? ―preguntó somnoliento mientras entreabría sus ojos.

Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban de pie enseguida de su pupitre, pero lo estaban observando con más atención que de costumbre. ¿Acaso le había quedado la cara marcada? Fue entonces que recordó un pequeño pero importante detalle: sus ojos probablemente eran naranjas. Parpadeó y mostró las orbes caramelo a las cuales sus amigos estaban acostumbrados. Yamamoto sonrió

―Hahaha, sí. Y no solo eso, también ya acabó el día, hoy eran dos horas de inglés―llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza

―Descuide, Juudaime, aquí tiene mis anotaciones―le extendió con alegría un cuaderno

―Gracias, Gokudera-kun. Re... realmente inglés no es lo mío―bostezó nuevamente mientras se tallaba los ojos.

―_Tal vez fue mi imaginación_―pensaron los dos guardianes.

Fue extraño, Tsuna no había abierto sus ojos en su totalidad pero juraron ver que destellaban un color distinto, ese que únicamente se le podía ver cuando estaba en modo hyper. Pero cuando pestañeó, los miró con esos bellos ojos cafés que mostraban ternura e inocencia... aparentemente claro está. Se convencieron de que tal vez había sido un relejo u otra cosa que en realidad no se les ocurría. Era imposible que se mostrara con ojos naranja sin estar en modo hyper ni tener la llama en su cabeza.

Tsuna guardó la libreta de Gokudera en su mochila y se estiró estando todavía sentado. Prácticamente no pudo entender nada de lo que se estaba hablando ya que en realidad era su primera clase y aparte de lo confuso que era, le comenzó a dar sueño. Frunció un poco el ceño cuando sintió dolor en sus brazos. Oh mierda, le dolía el cuerpo. Estaba realmente cansado, ayer exageró al luchar tanto, pero quitando que los otros chicos le habían buscado pelea, todo fue muy divertido. Incluso cuando Gokudera lo llevó cargando hasta su casa porque le dolía si se movía. Era extraño, en realidad estaba familiarizado con las peleas que nunca pensó que sentiría semejante tensión en su cuerpo

―_Tal vez por eso duele más, porque ahora si estoy totalmente libre_ ―pensó mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Se fijó que todavía había gente en el salón y que la mayoría de ellos le estaban mirando. Entonces no era imaginación suya. Todo el día tuvo esa sensación de que lo estaban observando, pero no le prestó atención.

―Oí que ayer Dame-Tsuna le dio una paliza a un grupo de delincuentes...

―¡No te lo creo? ¿Dame-Tsuna peleando?

―Sasagawa-sempai estuvo con él ¡Yo lo vi!

―Recuerda que ayer también le contestó al profesor de matemáticas

Gokudera gruñó al escuchar los susurros de los demás sobre su Jefe y Yamamoto tampoco tenía su rostro feliz. Nadie les daba el derecho de hablar de Tsuna como si supieran como es en realidad. Era por él que nadie se iba a pudrir en un infierno de futuro, pero obviamente solo pocos sabían de ese hecho. El guardián de la Tormenta ya no pudo tolerar más las críticas y decidió que ya era momento de callarlos de una buena vez.

―¡Malditos bastar-!

―¿Por qué no mejor hablan en voz alta? De igual modo escucho todo lo que dicen

Sus compañeros se sobresaltaron cuando la voz seria de Tsuna interrumpió todos sus susurros y lo que su mano derecha planeaba decir. Tal vez callaron pero no apartaban la vista de él, lo cual comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

―¿Qué carajos me ven?

Y cual palabras mágicas, algunos pusieron su vista a un libro o fingieron hablar con alguien más. El castaño dio un suspiro de fastidio. Yamamoto y Gokudera lo miraron sorprendidos por la forma que estaba hablando y no era solamente por el uso de groserías.

―Deberías juntarte menos con Gokudera, Sawada

Hana y Kyoko se pararon frente a él. Kyoko lo miraba un poco preocupada a diferencia de Hana, quien seguía manteniendo su rostro neutral.

―Ya estás adaptando un amplio vocabulario vulgar―continuó Hana mientras se cruzaba de brazos ignorando la cara de fastidio que tenía el peli-plata

―¿Estás bien, Tsuna-kun?

―Sí, Kyoko-chan. Es que de verdad fastidian mucho con todos sus susurros, como si nunca hubieran visto pelear a alguien

―La cosa es, Sawada, que nunca esperaban que ese alguien fueras tú

―¿Tan imbécil me veo?

―Ahí vas de nuevo con el vocabulario―Hana también suspiró―Mejor déjalo así, Kyoko.

No estaba de humor para lidiar con eso.

―Me voy adelantando chicos.

Salió del salón dejando a los cuatro un tanto confundidos. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza y alborotó un poco su cabello, había un mínimo dolor de cabeza que lo estaba molestando. Por Dios, no quería admitirlo pero Hana tenía razón, estaba utilizando realmente un mal vocabulario que lo único que hacía era levantar sospechas de que no es el mismo Sawada Tsunayoshi que están acostumbrados a tratar. Pero tampoco iba a actuar como un bueno para nada como lo era Tsuna. Esa personalidad daba pena ajena y no iba a tolerar que los demás lo critiquen o lo molesten por eso.

―Ah... mierda esto es difícil...si Reborn...

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué fue de su tutor? Todavía no regresaba y no estaba seguro si era algo para estar preocupado. Tal vez todavía tenía asuntos que atender con Dino, pero le extrañaba que no le hubiera dicho nada. Normalmente siempre aparecía de la nada con Tsuna pero no sentía que alguien lo siguiera o que estuviera escondido.

―Maldición, te dije que no le faltaras el respeto a Hibari-san

―¡Cállate! Nos va a encontrar

De los arbustos que había en la entrada de la escuela se escuchaban unas asustadas voces. En medio del patio, estaba Hibari con un rostro de muy mal humor, sino fuera porque esa herbívora de primer año se atravesó, ahorita estaría mordiendo a esos dos imbéciles hasta la muerte.

―¡Hibari-san! ―le gritó Tsuna mientras le sonreía (según el pelinegro) estúpidamente

Bueno, al menos se podría desquitar con alguien. Pero la sorpresa del líder del comité disciplinario fue que el castaño estaba señalando a los arbustos. Se acercó de inmediato a las plantas y ahí estaban los dos herbívoros fastidiosos. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando les había dado unos buenos golpes con sus tonfas.

―Oye tú― le habló a Tsuna quien no se había movido― ¿Por qué me dijiste donde estaban?

―Pienso que es justo castigar a aquellos que lo merecen ―dijo con tono serio, sin embargo después agregó nervioso―A-además de que las reglas deben de obedecerse.

Lo de las reglas no estaba seguro, él en realidad había roto algunas, pero lo de castigar lo había dicho sin pensarlo dos veces. A veces era necesario tomar las medidas de la justicia por si mismos si era evidente que nadie haría nada. Eso fue lo que había hecho con Tsuna. Se llegó a un punto en que tuvo que tomar el asunto en sus manos al no tener cooperación del otro y era necesario que pagara el precio sin importar que tan alto era.

Hibari veía con superioridad el castaño. Nunca esperó oír esas palabras de él porque siempre es muy chillón y débil. Pero algo estaba distinto en el chico. Y solo había una manera de arreglar eso. Tsuna miró como Hibari se estaba poniendo en posición de batalla. Oh joder.

―Pelea conmigo si te crees tan valiente, herbívoro

―¡Hiieee! N-no lo creo necesario, Hibari-san...

Se quedó callado al sentir como el viento estaba soplando. A diferencia del día de ayer, que había estado el sol radiante, ahora había muchas nubes en el cielo y eso en realidad no marcaba nada bueno. Lo estaba sintiendo, estaba totalmente seguro que había un hitman por el lugar. Comenzó a analizar la situación. Si salía corriendo era probable que se armaría un alboroto en las calles y gente inocente podría verse involucrada; ahora, si se quedaba en la escuela el riesgo era mínimo a comparación del anterior, ya casi no quedaba gente y había un buen lugar en el cual podía luchar.

Ignoró a Hibari, quien lo miró con evidente enojo, y fue directo a la azotea. Era como en esa ocasión que estaban siguiendo a Tsuna ¿Acaso no podían aprender? Si la primera vez no lograron matarlo ¿Qué les hacía pensar que ahora tendrían mejor suerte? Tenía que darse prisa sino quería que le atacaran en pleno pasillo.

Llegó a su destino, cerró sus ojos y respiró por unos momentos. Entonces una llama apareció en su frente y sus ojos naranja se hicieron presente. Ahora sí que no iba a tener piedad.

_¡Bang!¡Bang!_

Dos disparos se oyeron y Tsuna los esquivó sin ningún problema. ¿Era lo mejor que tenían? Realmente se estaba repitiendo lo mismo que la vez anterior.

―Déjate de bromas y muéstrate

Detrás de donde se encontraba la puerta, salió un hombre de traje que llevaba gafas a pesar de la ausencia de sol.

―¿Es lo mejor que pudieron enviar? ―preguntó sarcásticamente Tsuna. No le tomaría más de un minuto en acabar con él.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―respondió.

Tronó sus dedos y a los pocos momentos, salieron sicarios de todas partes, muchos más que la vez anterior e incluso se miraban más intimidantes.

―_Cuarenta... no, son más de cincuenta. ¿Tanto desean acabar con el próximo Jefe Vongola?_

Un vació llegó a su estómago. Nuevamente estaba pensando en Tsuna como el Jefe y no su persona. No vio venir el primer disparo y logró rosarle la mejilla. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a hacerse presente. Era la primera vez que era alcanzado por ese tipo de personas tan débiles que le daba incluso vergüenza. Iba a dejar al primer sujeto para el último, pues parecía ser el líder de todos ellos. Se colocó los guantes Vongola.

Todos se fueron al ataque sin piedad alguna en contra del castaño. Carajo. No podía dar el 100% porque estaba cansado. Nunca pensó que el tener total control sobre el cuerpo iba a resultar pesado en cuanto a sus acciones, que normalmente no lograban a ser tan agotadoras ni dolorosas. Uno, dos, fueron tres golpes los que recibió: uno en su hombro derecho, otro en su espalda y el último en su estómago. ¡Mierda! Era el decimotercero que derrotaba y todavía aparecían más.

Fue entonces que se oyeron quejidos de varios sicarios. Noqueó a otro más y vio como Hibari derrotaba a otros cinco más.

―No dejaré que herbívoros como ustedes arruinen la paz en Namimori...

―¡Hibari-san! ―le gritó el castaño mientras atacaba a uno más―¡Es mejor que te vayas...!

―Un herbívoro como tú no me dirá que hacer―lo interrumpió.

Se podía notar que el Guardián de la Nube estaba enfadado, de él salía un aura que solamente le faltaba el letrero de "asesino". A Tsunayoshi no le quedó otra opción más que quedarse callado y dejar que Hibari le ayudara, aunque esperaba que no hubiera consecuencias después de eso. El primer Hitman estaba comenzando a sudar frío. Ver pelear a esos dos contra todos los sicarios era algo aterrador, ninguno estaba cediendo y atacaban sin piedad alguna. Vio caer a uno de sus últimos compañeros de pie y perdió de vista al Décimo Vongola... ¿En donde se había metido?

Le dieron una patada en la espalda y cayó al suelo. Se giró y pudo ver una figura oscura frente a él que lo único que se le podía distinguir eran unos furiosos y temibles ojos naranja. Sacó de inmediato su arma esperando dar en el blanco, pero el chico se la arrebató de inmediato y la arrojó al otro lado de la azotea.

Tsuna se agachó y lo tomó por el cuello. Aparte del cansancio tenía un pésimo estado de ánimo. Le acababan de joder otro buen día con esta estupidez de intentar matarlo. Aventó al hitman al suelo nuevamente, quien se veía realmente asustado

―No se te ocurra pedir piedad―dijo el castaño al ver como los labios del sujeto estaban temblando―Qué patético, se supone que eres un Hitman y debes de estar acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones―avanzaba lentamente hacia él y el otro iba retrocediendo―¿Quién diría que estás aquí ahora temblando como un perro pequeño temiendo por tu vida?

―N-no... ¡Por favor, n-no me las-lastimes!

―Muy tarde, en primer lugar tú no debiste haber venido hasta acá.

Se puso en posición para lanzar un X-burner, si no había podido acabar con el hitman anterior, definitivamente con éste si lo haría.

―Tal vez use tú cuerpo como señal de que nadie me puede hacer nada... claro, si es que queda algo de él.

Ya se estaban generando llamas en sus manos, cuando entonces una tonfa iba directo hacia él, dándole de golpe en la muñeca. Tsuna miró hacia la dirección de donde había sido lanzada el arma. Hibari, quien pareciera que no hubiera luchado, lo estaba mirando de una forma mucho más seria de lo normal

―Como dije, no dejaré que perturben la paz en Namimori, y eso te incluye a ti... Sawada Tsunayoshi

―¿Yo? Pero no he hecho nada malo

Entonces el peli-negro miró al hitman que estaba en el suelo y Tsuna también lo hizo. Fue entonces que todo le vino de golpe. Dio un respiro y la llama de su frente desapareció y volvió con esa mirada caramelo. Ya entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. El hitman se acercó de rodillas hasta llegar a Hibari

―M-Muchas gracias por salvarme de ese mons-

A Hibari le brillaron sus ojos y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con su otra tonfa al sicario, que cayó junto con el resto dejando inconclusa su frase. Pero no había necesidad de oír el resto, Tsuna pudo deducir perfectamente que le había llamado monstruo. Recogió la otra tonfa de Hibari y la miró perdidamente. A parte de saber que tenía una existencia compartida le acababan de decir monstruo. Y de verdad que pudo haber sido uno.

―Gracias por no dejarme hacer una estupidez―dijo mientras le entregaba su tonfa. Hibari se la arrebató

―No te confundas, herbívoro. Si te dejaba hacer tu ataque hubieras destruido la escuela.

El castaño sonrió débilmente. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el líder del Comité Disciplinario se puso en modo de batalla

―No creas que te librarás de esta así de fácil

―Pe-pensé que...

―Tú no piensas nada.

Pero entonces la puerta de la azotea se abrió y Dino entró.

―¡Dino-san!

―Tsk.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ―preguntó el rubio sorprendido de ver a tantos inconscientes. ―Kyoya ¿Tuviste algo que ver?

―No te interesa

Hibari se marchó de lugar molesto, dejando a los dos capos con una sonrisilla nerviosa. Había desquitado todo su enfado luchando contra esos debiluchos en la azotea, entonces no podía describir la sensación que ahora estaba teniendo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ese herbívoro estaba emitiendo un aura muy hostil e incluso de temerse, que si él no fuera Hibari Kyoya se hubiera sentido intimidado.

―Parece que te has dado cuenta

Ahí estaba ese bebé recargado en una puerta de un salón. Hibari se detuvo a un lado de él.

―¿De que hablas? ―le preguntó sin mirarlo.

Reborn se alejó de la puerta y se puso frente a él

―De que hay algo diferente en Tsuna

―Lo que le suceda a ese herbívoro no es mi problema―concluyó siguiendo su camino.

―Entonces, Tsuna ¿Me dirás lo que ocurrió aquí?

El castaño soltó un suspiro. Le contó sobre lo que le había pasado. Cavallone escuchó todo con mucha atención e hizo todo lo posible por no mostrarse nervioso, aunque si uno miraba con detenimiento, una gota de sudor frío caía por su mejilla.

―Entiendo... Bueno, suerte que Kyoya estaba aquí

―Sí, creo que sí... Y ¿Donde está Re-?

Reborn apareció detrás de él, tenía la intención de patearlo, pero Tsuna se dio la vuelta antes y agarró su pierna. Ahora sí que Dino no reprimió su rostro de asombro. Reborn lo miró seriamente y su alumno también lo hizo pero se miraba un poco más desafiante. Y entonces cambió ese rostro por uno de sorpresa y soltó a su tutor.

―¡Hiiee! ¡Reborn! No hagas eso

―De que te quejas, Dame-Tsuna. Si pudiste detenerlo fácilmente

―Ah... bueno... eso fue porque como te darás cuenta acabo de ser atacado así que...

Ya no se le ocurría que más decir.

―Será mejor que te vayas, Gokudera y Yamamoto te buscan

Sin replicar nada, el menor se marchó de ahí. Dino y Reborn miraron el lugar ¿De verdad pudo Tsuna haberlos derrotado sin la ayuda de Hibari? O peor aún ¿Hubiera sido capaz de matar al hitman?

―¿Que vas a hacer, Reborn? Parece que esto se está saliendo de control

El arcobaleno no dijo nada más y también se marchó.

* * *

Increíble que este era el segundo día que estaba en ese lugar, se sentía como si hubieran pasado años. Estaba sentado en el piso, no quería moverse por el dolor que tenía en el cuerpo, parecía como si se estuviera quemando vivo.

―**_¿Te diviertes?_**

Movió su mirada a un lado, Tsunayoshi también se encontraba sentado y a diferencia de 'él', tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

―**_Ayer la pasé muy bien con Onii-san y creo que a pesar de todo lo que pasó, también la pasé bien con Hibari-san... ¡Pero claro! 'Tú' también lo puedes ver ¿No es así?_**

Tsuna decidió ignorarlo, mejor siguió viendo hacia la nada, a lo cual Tsunayoshi no lo tomó muy bien. Se puso de pie, agarró a Tsuna por su cabello y lo aventó como si se tratara de un muñeco

―¡Ah!

―**_Mira que de verdad eres malagradecido. A diferencia de 'ti' que solías ignorarme, yo me tomo la molestia de venir a contarte las cosas y tú decides ignorarme... Realmente no sé porqué hice la buena acción de venir aquí..._**

¿A esto le llamaba buena acción? Lo tenía encerrado en este maldito lugar y no lo dejaba hacer nada, esto no era exactamente una buena forma de bondad. Oyó como se estaba acercando y lo volvió a tomar por el cabello

―**_'Tú' tampoco eres un Santo_**―le dijo seriamente y obligó a mirarlo.

Cómo odiaba esa mirada anaranjada.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **¡Hoola! :DD Bien, me hice un tiempo y aquí está el capítulo... si Ryohei se me hizo difícil de manejar, creo que Hibari estaba mucho peor pero ya que... Como siempre les agradezco sus Reviews :') y sobretodo por leer! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que la verdad se me hizo algo extraño. Y creo que no tengo nada más que decir :D

**MissDinosaur: **¡Gracias por responder mi duda! :'D Es que de verdad me puse a pensar cómo estaba eso y la verdad no estaba segura! ¡Gracias por leer! Y de verdad que bueno que te gustó el capítulo! *-* Mi intención es poner un momento a cada guardián con este Tsuna para ver si se dan cuenta o no... y dependiendo como es la situación así va quedando (:

**ZANGO-01: **Hoola! Gracias también por responder la duda, que bueno que Tsuna ya no se droga :3 cofcof ¡Verdad que estuvo asombroso el capítulo de DGM! A mi si me sorprendió muchísimo cofcof... bueno, bueno. Te agradezco de nuevo por leer otra vez y espero de verdad que te guste este capítulo. Pues como te darás cuenta, Tsunayoshi no se dejará intimidar fácilmente ;D

******pinkus-pyon:** Pues.. veremos si pueden arreglar o no sus pequeñas diferencias :B! ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por leer! :3 pues no, Tsuna no es malo en realidad, pero ya veremos porqué Tsunayoshi es así el con él :D Aunque creo que acertaste en una cosa ;)

**Guest:** Hahaha, no es por nada pero parece que de nuevo has aparecido sin cuenta :C hahah La verdad suele pasar eso de que uno se confunde, a mi si me ocurrió una vez :B Pues entonces hay que tenerles lástima a los dos (?) bueno no realmente pero creo que si es un pequeño dilema sobre eso ¡Gracias por leer y por responder mi duda! Que la verdad siento que si era un poco tonta pero no quería arriesgarme :C

**usagi gracia desu: **Bonjour~Creo que me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de que nadie odia a Tsunatoshi, bueno tampoco quiero que lo odien haha... (si, si, yo sola me entiendo :3) pero entonces entra la confusión con Tsuna y ya nadie sabe que O:! haha Bueno tal vez me sobrepasé un poco con Giotto pero bueno.. No, no eres traidora a Tsuna :3 Gracias por leer

**Neko uke chan: **Hello~ Hahah bueno eso de que no se den cuenta tal vez hay una buena razón de ello... pero como te darás cuenta hay algunos que si lo notaron :3 así que supongo que no está tan mal. Mmmm... siendo sincera no me acordaba de Varia pero a como van las cosas tal vez solo haga una mención de ellos o si otra idea golpea mi mente probablemente si los logre involucrar, pero por el momento no es seguro. Awww! Me gustó tu comentario: _¡Son el cielo, hay espacio para todo! _Creo que me acabas de inspirar para algo :D!

Saludos~!


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

―_Sawada-san_

Esa voz...

Su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir desesperadamente, imposible, nunca pensó que iba a volver a escuchar esa preciosa voz. Probablemente estaba soñando, pues sentía el cuerpo ligero y estaba en un lugar ausente de luz el cual a pesar de eso conocía perfectamente.

―_Sawada-san..._

Sonrió emocionado ¡Nuevamente lo estaba llamando! ¡Era a 'él' a quien llamaba, lo estaba reconociendo! No tenía palabras para describir la felicidad enorme que lo llenaba. De todas la gente que 'él' había conocido, de todas con las que había convivido, era ella con la que más deseaba estar, que ahora reconociera su existencia... Que lo mirara como a todos los demás, esa tierna mirada que lo hacía sentir especial...

―_Estás haciendo mal..._

Y la felicidad se fue al demonio de inmediato. Su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro dejando paso a la incredulidad y ofensa.

―**_¿Cómo? _**

―_Esto no era lo que querías y no es justo para 'él', estás dejando que..._

―**_¡No hables!_**

Cubrió sus oídos y se agachó. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que haber sido la que le dijera eso? Las emociones comenzaron a mezclarse en su interior, dejándole como resultado una opresión en su pecho. ¡Nuevamente todo tenía que tratarse de Tsuna! Gritó todo lo que su garganta se lo permitió, era un grito lleno de dolor, de frustración y sobretodo de decepción. Cubrió su cabeza con sus rodillas sin dejar de cubrir sus orejas. No quería pensar mal sobre lo que le acababa de decir, no quería perder todos esos buenos sentimientos que tenía sobre su persona.

Pasos temblorosos comenzaron a escucharse por el silencioso lugar, podía sentir como alguien se estaba acercando, más no alzó su cabeza porque sabía solo existían dos personas que podían entrar a este lugar: Tsuna y él. Estaba seguro que Tsuna iba a hacerle pleito y tal vez incluso aprovechar para dejarlo en ese lugar oscuro de nuevo. Pero su sorpresa fue sentir una suave y cálida mano sobre su castaña cabellera. De inmediato alzó su cabeza dejando ver sus lagrimosos ojos naranja, los cuales abrió con sorpresa al ver quien estaba frente a él. Y le sonrió tal como recordaba, es más, esa sonrisa era incluso mucho más hermosa; porque la sonrisa era toda para 'él'. Lágrimas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas, definitivamente era un muy buen sueño. Y dejó en el olvido toda aquella rabia que había sentido, no podía enojarse con esa persona aunque quisiera, creo que nadie en el mundo sería capaz de hacerlo.

―**_T-tengo miedo..._**

Se trataba ella después de todo, de la única persona que lo hacía sentir de una forma especial, porque estaba consciente que desde el principio le miraba, por lo que no se molestó en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y actuar de la forma en la que Tsuna lo hacía.

―_Tranquilo, todo estará bien_

Iba a decir algo más pero de inmediato se volvió a sorprender. Tsuna estaba detrás, sus ojos caramelo estaban opacos pero mostraban una inmensa determinación ¿Cómo podía estar de pie? Se había asegurado de que no pudiera hacer ni un solo movimiento para que no le molestara pero ahora ahí estaba con una cara de seriedad que le daban ganas de golpear. Y al juzgar por cómo 'él' la estaba mirando, dedujo que había sido quien lo había liberado.

―_Todo se va a arreglar._ ―dijo retirando su mano de su cabeza―_Ya verás como los dos.._

―**_¡NO! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con 'él'!_** ―Se puso de pie y se alejó de ambos.

Más lagrimas se deslizaron pero de rabia ¡¿Por qué carajos todos siempre estaban de lado de Tsuna?

―**_¡Pensé que tu... que tú...!_**

Y deseando en no hacerle daño, Tsunayoshi se fue directo hacia Tsuna. Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero Tsunayoshi estaba sobre el castaño y comenzó a apretarlo del cuello.

―**_¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!_**

Entonces Tsuna entendió...

* * *

―¡Tsu-kun! Ya es hora de despertar

Nana entró a su habitación y abrió las cortinas. Miró a su hijo, quien tenía cubierto su cuerpo con la sábana, y notó que sus ojos tenían un particular brillo naranja.

―Ara~ Nunca me había dado cuenta que tus ojos podían brillar de esa manera por el sol―dijo inocentemente mientras se daba la vuelta y abría un poco la ventana, para ese entonces los ojos del chico eran caramelo pero se veían tristes― ¿Qué ocurre, Tsu-kun?

La miró desde la cama, tenía una sonrisa realmente hermosa en su rostro que la hacía lucir más joven. Se levantó de inmediato y le fue a dar un abrazo. Nana se extrañó por el afecto que su hijo le estaba dando, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tsuna la abrazó de esa manera? ¿cinco o seis años tal vez? Pero como su mamá no se haría del rogar y correspondió muy gustosa el afecto.

La calidez que siente con sus amigos y la de su "mamá" son muy diferentes. Tsuna pensaba que ya era muy grande para poder abrazar a su mamá o decirle que la quería mucho, de hecho lo creía innecesario porque ella ya lo sabía. Pero que equivocado estaba. Él, que sabía cómo se sentía no tener a nadie que le quisiera o que le diera esa protección maternal, estaba muy disgustado con Tsuna por eso. Nunca se es demasiado grande para mostrarle afectos a una madre. Y con lo que acaba de "soñar" no había mejor remedio que un cálido abrazo maternal.

―¿Y eso porqué ha sido, Tsu-kun? ―preguntó Nana mientras tomaba a su hijo por los hombros

―Me han dado ganas de darte un abrazo―mostró una sonrisa tierna―Hace tiempo que no te abrazaba.

Nana sonrió todavía más radiante y salió tarareando de la habitación. Tsuna se cambió y fue directo a la cocina. Bianchi, Futa, Lambo e I-Pin ya estaban ahí.

―Tsuna-nii, buenos días

―Buenos días a todos

Bianchi, quien tenía su barbilla recargada en su mano, miraba a Tsuna con detenimiento. Éste no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo común, platicaba con calma con Futa y regañaba a Lambo para que no comenzara a hacer un escándalo como era su costumbre. Pero había algo que no le gustaba. Del castaño estaba surgiendo un aura un poco extraña, y realmente ella esperaba estar equivocada, había convivido con ese tipo de personas prácticamente toda su vida y lo reconocía perfectamente. Era algo muy común en la mafia. Tsuna sintió como Bianchi lo observaba. Ambos cruzaron miradas por unos momentos y en un parpadeo la mirada del castaño se volvió anaranjada.

―Chicos, ya no hay huevos para el desayuno

Bianchi se enderezó un tanto sorprendida al oír la voz de Nana y cuando volvió a ver a Tsuna no había rastro de aquella mirada.

―_Esos ojos..._

―En un momento volveré con las compras...

―Si quieres puedo ir yo―Tsuna se levantó de inmediato

―¿Seguro?

―Sí, no hay problema

―Gracias, Tsu-kun

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y se marchó.

No se había tardado tanto en la tienda. El día estaba un poco extraño, ahora el cielo estaba gris y parecía que había un poco de niebla a pesar de la hora que era. También había un clima fresco que en realidad era relajante. El viento soplaba levemente y gracias a eso podía detectar todos los olores que había en el mercado: pan recién horneado, flores, comida, condimentos... realmente su estómago estaba gruñendo.

―Jefe... ―lo llamó una dulce y tímida voz

Se giró para ver a Chrome con esa calma que siempre la acompaña y que a diferencia de él, ella si sabía controlar sus emociones perfectamente. Tsuna le sonrió

―Hola, Chrome ¿También vienes de compras?

―S-sí... vengo para comprar el desayuno...

Claro, sabía que en Kokuyo Land no había un lugar para la cocina. Entonces se le ocurrió una fantástica idea

―¿Quieres venir a desayunar en mi casa?

El rostro de Chrome se tornó colorado ante la propuesta de su Jefe, realmente no esperaba esa propuesta.

―Bu-bueno... es que yo...

―Vamos, Chrome. La comida de mamá es realmente deliciosa y creo que mereces comer algo más que solo obentos fríos o comida rápida

Bueno, ella no podía negarse ante la bella sonrisa que tenía Tsuna, además de que su estómago realmente le pedía alimento. Así que decidió acceder. El castaño se puso contento y la tomó de la mano, Chrome nuevamente se sonrojó.

Cuando Tsuna llegó a su casa, Nana no esperaba que trajera compañía y menos a una linda chica como lo era Chrome, por lo que se puso todavía más contenta y cocinó con más ánimo.

―Bueno verte, Chrome―dijo Bianchi mientras tomaba asiento

―Sí...

―Nos encontramos en el mercado, así que decidí invitarla a desayunar

―Qué educado eres, Tsuna.

Reborn acababa de hacer su presencia. Tsuna se puso nervioso cuando se acercó a él. Desde regresaron ayer de la escuela, Reborn no le había dirigido la palabra nuevamente hasta este momento. Se mordió su labio inferior, pensando en que tal vez su tutor pudo haber notado la diferencia entre 'él' y Tsuna... Y era totalmente su culpa, tenía una boca muy mal hablada y un carácter de los más bipolar.

Nana le sirvió a cada quien una generable porción de omelet, agradecieron los alimentos y comenzaron a desayunar. Chrome estaba realmente encantada. Ella no recordaba lo que se sentía comer un desayuno hecho en casa y con todo el cariño que una madre pudiera darle, aunque en realidad su propia mamá nunca lo hizo.

―Está delicioso... ―murmuró pero Tsuna la escuchó perfectamente.

―Me alegra que te guste, Chrome...

Se sonrieron mutuamente y siguieron comiendo. Al finalizar, tuvieron una tranquila charla, si se quitaba los constantes fastidios de Lambo, todo había salido muy bien. Reborn no volvió a articular palabra de nuevo y solamente observaba los movimientos de Tsuna. De verdad que le sorprendía que solo, hasta el momento, Hibari y Mukuro se hubieran dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con su inútil alumno, incluso Dino había dudado un poco de sus palabras hasta el día de ayer, que pudo ver como Tsuna había acabado con los sicarios sin quejarse o llorar como era su costumbre.

―_¿Qué escondes?_ ―se preguntó al verlo reír levemente junto con la Guardiana de la niebla.

―¿Le preocupa algo, Jefe? ―dijo de pronto Chrome tomando por sorpresa al chico

―¿Eh? N-no, no para nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Es solo que... se ve un poco preocupado y cansado...

―Ah.. bueno, sucede que ayer fui atacado por sicarios y un día anterior estuve en el club de boxeo con Ryohei...

―¿Fue atacado, Jefe?

Chrome se mostró un poco preocupada pero entonces Tsuna le sonrió

―Descuida, sino hubiese sido por Hibari, probablemente no estaría aquí...

―Hibari dijo que antes de que él llegara ya te habías encargado de unos cuantos

Tsunayoshi intentó por todos los medios mostrar una mirada como confundida, pero Reborn pudo ver a través de esa farsa unos ojos totalmente serios y un poco retadores. Era como si le estuviera diciendo que se callara o si no habría consecuencias, inconscientemente Reborn intento tomar a León para transformarlo en un arma, pero se detuvo.

―_Me pareció sentir que iba a atacarme_

―Je.. Jefe... ―Tsuna regresó su atención a Chrome―Ya... me tengo que ir...

―¿De verdad? ―la chica asintió― Bueno, entonces te acompañaré

―¿Eh?

―¿Pensabas que iba a dejarte ir sola?

―N-no es necesario, Jefe

―Vamos, vamos, no hay problema.

Tsuna se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la mano a Chrome, quien se sonrojó.

―Voy a salir mamá―anunció mientras se terminaba de poner bien su zapato

―Ten cuidado y abrígate un poco, está fresco y hay niebla

Ambos salieron de la casa. En realidad el clima si se sentía un poco frío.

―El clima cambió de repente ¿No crees? ―comentó Tsuna

―S-sí...

Chrome no estaba acostumbrada a tantas atenciones y buenos tratos, por lo que se le hacía difícil expresarse un poco, pero estaba muy agradecida. La había pasado bien con su Jefe y su familia, y no decir que el desayuno estaba delicioso. Discretamente, posó sus ojos púrpura hacia el chico, a pesar de todo, seguía pensando en que había algo que su Jefe le estaba ocultando.

Un delicioso olor llegó hasta ambos, había un puesto de bollos cerca.

―Siempre quise probar uno―murmuró Tsuna para sí mismo, llamando más la atención de su Guardiana―¿Quieres comprarles unos a Ken y Chisuka? ―propuso señalando el puesto

―Claro

Pidieron una docena y siguieron su rumbo hacia Kokuyo Land. Los bollos estaban calientes y realmente olían muy bien, que hacían que el chico comenzara a babear un poco incluso. Cruzaron por un parque donde ambos tomaron asiento, a petición del castaño, y comieron un bollo

―¡Realmente está sabroso! ―exclamó Tsunayoshi con un sonrojo en sus mejillas de gusto

Chrome sonrió débilmente ante tal expresión, era como un niño pequeño

―Gracias, Jefe

―¿Mm?

―Gracias por lo de hoy...

―No tienes nada que agradecerme, Chrome, eres una amiga muy importante para mí

Ambos jóvenes de repente se pusieron un poco nerviosos y ya no supieron que más decir.

―Kufufu~ Pero miren nada más quien decidió salir...

Se atragantó con el bollo al oír una voz masculina de donde se suponía que estaba Chrome. Mukuro acababa de ocupar su lugar.

―¿De qué hablas, Mukuro? ―dijo actuando de lo más natural, a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veía en estas circunstancias― Y por favor, no hagas que Chrome desaparezca de ese modo...

―Oh~ alguien se está volviendo un poco pretensioso.

El castaño arqueó una ceja.

―No entiendo a que te refieres

―Engañarás al resto, pero a mí no, chico... ¿Crees que no se reconocer tu presencia? Tú, quien me ha detenido de poseer ese cuerpo anteriormente

Apretó su bollo haciéndolo puré, Mukuro sonrió satisfecho.

―He acertado, ¿verdad?

Dejó a un lado esa supuesta tierna mirada para lanzarle la mirada hostil que ya acostumbraba a tener. Tampoco se molestó en seguir reteniendo el color caramelo de los ojos, en otras palabras se mostró tal y como era.

―¿Te sorprende que haya dejado a Tsuna encerrado?

―En realidad sí, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por eso―Mukuro se puso frente a él― ¿Por qué algo como 'tú' ha hecho eso?

Tsunayoshi le lanzó un golpe pero falló. En cambio, Mukuro soltó una risa seca

―¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te digan algo?

―¡No soy un maldito objeto! ―gritó―¡Y tú que carajos sabes sobre mí o mi existencia!

―Kufufuf~ Pero que temperamento tienes... ¿Debería decirle a los demás sobre 'ti'? Me pregunto ¿Qué harán cuando sepan que su queridísimo Jefe ha sido reemplazado?

Ahora le tocó al castaño reír levemente, lo cual hizo que Rokudo perdiera esa sonrisilla

―Inténtalo―le retó observándolo con seriedad ― Pero antes dime algo, ¿A quién la van a creer? A ti, quien ya ha intentado acabar con Tsuna―su llama desapareció al igual que todo rastro de color naranja en sus ojos―O a mí, que tengo la apariencia y el modo de verme como 'él'

El castaño sonrió de lado al ver como Mukuro lo miraba con odio.

―Buen juego, chico. Pero dudo que te dure mucho

―Eso ya lo veremos...

Niebla comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Mukuro y entonces dio paso al de Chrome, quien iba a caer al suelo pero Tsuna la logró detener.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó mientras volvían a sentarse en la banca

―S-sí.. ¿Qué le dijo Mukuro-sama, Jefe?

―_Con que no le comento nada..._ ―pensó aliviado―Nada importante, ya sabes, lo mismo de que quiere poseerme...

* * *

Maldición, el dolor había regresado. Estaba de nuevo sentado y evitando moverse, pero ahora no estaba solo, tenía su presencia y eso le reconfortaba un poco.

―¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? ―cuestionó mientras desviaba la mirada hasta donde se encontraba

―_No lo sé en realidad, pero supongo que el anillo Vongola y mi pacificador tuvieron algo que ver..._

―¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

―_No mucho_

―¿Cómo es que no te hizo nada? ―volvió a preguntar con voz temblorosa―Pudo matarme, pero no lo hizo porque le dijiste que se detuviera

―_... Creo que confía en mí._

En ese momento fue que entendió una cosa y también recordó otras. Cerró sus ojos y mostró un rostro de dolor mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que eso pasara? Mejor aún ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado? No tenía las cosas muy claras ni tampoco lograba comprender el asunto, pero de algo estaba seguro, pudo haber evitado que esto sucediera. Nadie merecía esto, ni 'él' ni su persona.

―Tengo miedo... Uni...

Uni se puso de pie y se acercó a Tsuna

―_Te voy a ayudar... voy a ayudar a ambos._

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí un capítulo más. Se supone que debo estar estudiando para un examen de mañana, pero esta idea de verdad no me dejaba en paz... espero que les guste el capítulo y gracias nuevamente por leer y dejar reviews. Siento no poder responderlos.

Saludos~!


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

Esa mañana en Namimori estaba lloviendo. Tsunayoshi estaba mirando la lluvia caer sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y recargado en la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el patio trasero. Se sentía muy cansado. No había nadie más por lo que no estaba ocultando sus ojos naranja ni la llama de su frente. Para mantener el aspecto del Tsuna que todos conocen, usaba una buena parte de energía en seguir esa apariencia y cada día se volvía más pesado. Pegó más su rostro a la ventana, cerró sus ojos y suspiró tristemente. Seguía sin poder creer que Uni se hubiese puesto del lado de Tsuna y tampoco entendía como era que la chica había aparecido en su interior, más aún, sin que pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

―Ella está muerta... ―susurró

A pesar de la lluvia, mamá había salido con los niños a comprar un poco de despensa, Bianchi comentó algo sobre ir con Gokudera y quien sabe en donde estaba Reborn, por lo tanto estaba totalmente solo en la casa. Y eso no le gustaba. Detestaba estar solo, porque sentía que estaba nuevamente encerrado en ese lugar y que nadie podía escucharlo. El sonido del agua caer era lo que le indicaba que no tenía de que preocuparse, que esa soledad iba a durar muy poco tiempo y que nuevamente se iba a ver rodeado de esa calidez que tanto adoraba.

Escuchó el timbre y de inmediato la llama desapareció y cuando abrió sus ojos tenía unas bellas y tristes orbes caramelo. Tal vez Bianchi había regresado, estaba seguro que mamá no tocaba para entrar y no esperaba ninguna visita.

―Hola, Tsuna―su sorpresa fue ver a Yamamoto, quien a pesar de estar empapado, tenía esa brillante sonrisa contagiosa

De inmediato lo invitó a pasar y corrió al baño para darle una toalla. En lo que el chico se secaba, quien no dejaba de disculparse por llegar así, Tsuna fue a la cocina y preparó dos bebidas calientes.

―¿Te encuentras bien? Luces un poco cansado―le dijo Yamamoto mientras tomaba un poco de té, para ese momento, ya estaban sentados en la sala.

―¿Eh? A-ah, sí. Es que ayer jugué videojuegos hasta tarde con Lambo y Futa.

―Y hablando de ellos ¿Donde están?

―Fueron de compras con mamá, tampoco están Bianchi ni Reborn

―Ahaha, entiendo. Últimamente no veo al niño siguiéndote a todas partes como antes.

―Sí, la verdad no sé porqué. ―nunca había estado a solas con el joven beisbolista por lo cual estaba un poco nervioso y no sabía exactamente que decir―Y... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―Ah, bueno me dirigía a la práctica de baseball―hasta ese momento se había fijado que llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo―Pasé por aquí y me dio la sensación de que querías compañía

Al principio el castaño se sorprendió un poco por dos razones: la primera, no sabía que a pesar de las condiciones climáticas Yamamoto tendría práctica de baseball; y la segunda, no esperaba que él supiera cómo se sentía. Miró cómo del vaso salía humo del té y sonrió tiernamente. La verdad es que si quería compañía.

―Gracias... en realidad no me gusta estar solo

Yamamoto se mostró curioso por la forma en que su amigo lo había dicho. Pensó en él como en un conejo, si uno los deja solos se llegan a morir y definitivamente no dejaría que eso pasara.

* * *

―¿Quién es?

Gokudera abrió la puerta de su departamento de mal humor y Bianchi lo saludó. Sin embargo ella no llevaba nada en su cara por lo que de inmediato el Guardián de la Tormenta se puso verde, su estómago comenzó a dolerle y perdió la consciencia.

―Ya madura, Hayato―le dijo mientras entraba y lo arrastraba adentro nuevamente

Momentos después Gokudera despertó en su sofá y de inmediato se incorporó

―L-lo habré soñado―susurró confundido

―Si te refieres a mí, entonces no

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su hermana, quien estaba sentada al otro extremo de la sala y ya llevaba sus gafas.

―Si sabes que me pongo mal al verte debiste habértelas puesto desde el principio―comentó malhumorado―¿Y qué haces aquí?

―¿No me vas a ofrecer nada de beber o de comer?

Gokudera la miró de mala gana con sus bellos ojos verdes y Bianchi no se inmutó, y pudieron haber durado más tiempo pero entonces la chica dio un suspiro

―Vengo hablarte sobre Tsuna...

―¿Le sucedió algo a Juudaime? ―preguntó de inmediato el joven y se puso de pie

―Cálmate, Hayato, se puede decir que Tsuna está bien

―¿Entonces qué es lo que me quieres decir?

―¿No has notado algo extraño en Tsuna últimamente?

El peli-plata de inmediato se puso serio.

* * *

―Sabes, no era necesario que me acompañaras a la práctica, Tsuna―replicó Yamamoto sonriendo apenado

―¿Bromeas? No es ningún problema para mí, Yamamoto. Además, es mi culpa que se te hiciera tarde.

Ambos caminaban bajo un paraguas protegiéndose así de la lluvia, al principio era Tsuna quien lo llevaba, pero al ver la considerable diferencia que había en estatura, había sido Yamamoto quien terminó por llevarlo. Sopló un viendo fresco haciendo que ambos muchachos sintieran un poco de frío, sin embargo, Takeshi se fijó que Tsuna aspiraba aquel aire con una sonrisa en su cara, daba a entender que en lugar de molestarlo, le fascinaba.

―Últimamente el clima en Namimori ha estado muy extraño ¿No crees?

―Ya lo creo. Pero me gusta que sea de esa forma―dijo el castaño mientras ponía en frente su mano derecha para sentir la lluvia―Pienso que son buenos este tipo de cambios...

_La lluvia de ese momento era muy fuerte y varios rayos o truenos (no sabía exactamente cuál de los dos era) caían y el sonido era mucho peor. Fijó su vista al pequeño castaño, quien lo veía con ojos llorosos y asustados, cubriendo su boca con sus manos y mirando hacia abajo donde estaba otro niño tendido en el suelo. _

―_Tsuna..._

_Dio un paso hacia enfrente, en esos momentos quería abrazar al chico y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero de inmediato el infante retrocedió, resbalándose en un charco. _

―_¡No te acerques!_ ―_le gritó con voz rasposa_

―¿Tsuna?

Yamamoto, a no obtener respuesta a nada de lo que decía, se fijo que su amigo caminaba junto con él pero su mirada estaba perdida. Lo tocó del hombro y de inmediato se sobresaltó, volteándolo a ver un poco sorprendido

―¿S-sí?

―Te quedaste mirando hacia la nada ¿Todo está bien?

Tsuna sonrió levemente

―Sí, es solo que recordé algo... _si a eso se le puede llamar recuerdo..._

―...―no muy confiado en lo que le acababa de decir, terminó sonriendo también―Mira, ya llegamos.

Tsunayoshi miró encantado el campo de baseball, pues era la primera vez que veía uno por sí mismo y no era para nada a como se lo imaginaba. Aspiró el leve olor que había de hierba húmeda, era un agradable olor y distinto a los que había olfateado hasta ese momento. Yamamoto seguía sin salir de su "fascinación" por como el castaño estaba actuando, era como un niño pequeño que acababa de llegar a un lugar totalmente desconocido para él

―¿Está bien si me quedo a mirar?

―¡Por supuesto! ―no podía decirle que no al verlo así de curioso y por su tono de voz.

―¡Takeshi, llegas tarde! ―le dijo uno de sus compañeros mientras Yamamoto entraba al campo.

―Hahaha, lo siento. Tuve una pequeña desviación

―De cualquier forma, Matsumoto habló y dijo que no podría venir porque pescó un resfriado. ―comentó otro sujeto

―No me sorprende, con lo raro que se ha estado poniendo el clima era de esperar que a alguien le pasaría. Entonces nos falta un jardinero para poder practicar...

―¿Qué les parece si le pedimos a Tsuna que nos acompañe?

―¿¡Dame-Tsuna? ―dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Los dos jóvenes giraron su cabeza con dirección al castaño, quien se sentó en una banca que estaba cubierta por un pequeño techo y al sentir la mirada los saludó de una manera frenética. Ambos pusieron un rostro pensativo pero con un aura deprimente.

―No lo sé, Takeshi. Es Dame-Tsuna de quien hablamos, creo que se caerá con tanto lodo

―Dudo que siquiera atrape una pelota

―Maa, maa, no digan eso. Ya verán que Tsuna será bueno―dijo Yamamoto sintiéndose un poco enojado por los comentarios que esos dos estaban haciendo. ―¡Tsuna! ¿No quieres jugar con nosotros?

El resto del equipo, al oír la propuesta que su As tenía, pelaron los ojos muy sorprendidos y un poco preocupados. Tsuna también se sorprendió, pero por dentro estaba más que emocionado. ¡Iba a participar en un juego!

―¡Sí! ―gritó contento.

La lluvia ahora era un simple llovizna, cosa que ya no molestaba realmente. Yamamoto le explicó lo que tenía que hacer: simplemente si la pelota se alejaba de la tercera base o cualquier otra, su trabajo era atraparla, si caía directo a su mano ya no tenía de que preocuparse, pero sí caía al suelo debía lanzarla lo más rápido posible a quien estaba en cuarta base o al pitcher; para el castaño eso no se escuchaba realmente difícil.

Entonces el juego dio inicio. Él hacía equipo con Yamamoto, lo cual le alegró todavía más. El equipo contrario era el que bateaba primero, así que se colocó en su posición.

―Procura no caerte, Dame-Tsuna―le dijo un sujeto mientras reía levemente, pero no le hizo caso, no iba a dejar que ese comentario arruinara ese momento.

Se escuchó le golpe del bat contra la pelota. De inmediato alzó su vista caramelo al nublado cielo y se distinguió como la pelota iba a caer por donde se encontraba. Corrió dejando atrás al sujeto y atrapo directamente la pelota

―¡O-out! ―gritó el receptor no siendo el único sorprendido.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio y de después se oyeron pequeños festejos de su equipo y obviamente de Yamamoto. Para Tsunayoshi, esa era la primera vez que le felicitaban por hacer otra cosa que no fuera pelear, mostró una ensanchada sonrisa que hasta sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y alzó la mano que sostenía la pelota. Realmente, a pesar de lo deprimente que había comenzado ese día, lo estaba disfrutando.

* * *

―¿Y bien, Hayato?

Bianchi y Gokudera estaban sentados en el comedor, con una taza de café para cada quien. A Gokudera no se le podían ver sus ojos verdes porque su platinado cabello los estaba cubriendo. Bianchi no esperaba que le creyera, pero estaba segura que, dado lo parlante que era su hermano sobre ser la mano derecha de Tsuna, no podía pasar desapercibido ese súbito cambio de actitud y de ánimo en el chico que evidentemente no era normal. Nadie podía estar en un modo negativo y deprimido, y después de la nada aparentar que todo estaba normal; además de esa extraña sensación que le daba cada vez que lo sentía cerca.

―¿No me dirás nada? ―volvió a preguntar la pelirroja un tanto fastidiada del silencio.

―Sí... qué te has vuelto totalmente loca

―¡Hayato! ―le reprochó Bianchi un poco decepcionada, no esperaba esa respuesta―¡Piénsalo por un momento! Tsuna estaba realmente deprimido y triste, y no puede ser cierto que en un mismo momento se haya puesto... bien...

―¿Dices que es mejor que Juudaime esté en ese estado depresivo?

―No, sabes que no, al igual que sabes que esos estados de ánimo tampoco son buenos. Y además no me digas que no te ha dado una extraña sensación alrededor de él.

―Suficiente, no tengo por qué seguir oyendo esto...

―Sus ojos... ―Bianchi supo que había dado en un buen punto al ver como su hermano la miraba― Ayer observé que sus ojos se volvieron naranjas por unos momentos...

Entonces Gokudera recordó que él también ya había visto esas orbes en su amado jefe. Se mordió su labio inferior.

―Entonces ve a un oculista para ver si tienes bien esos ojos. ―replicó enojado.

―Eres imposible―dijo Bianchi muy molesta, se levantó y se marchó de ahí.

Hayato entonces suspiró también y se dejó resbalar un poco en la silla. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza y alborotó su platinada cabellera. Joder, sabía que eso no iba a hacer así de simple.

―¿Y qué harás?

Rápidamente se acomodó en la silla al oír la voz de Reborn. Nunca supo y al parecer ni sabrá cómo es que el arcobaleno lograba aparecer sin que nadie se percatara.

―Bianchi me dejó entrar―comentó como si le hubiera leído la mente y a Gokudera le apareció una gota en su cabeza―¿Responderás a mi pregunta?

El italiano frunció un poco el ceño

―No sé qué haré...

* * *

―Muy buen juego Da... Sawada. ―dijo uno del equipo mientras le estrechaba su mano

―¿No quieres unirte al equipo? ―le pregunto otro sonriendo, acababan de ganar por una considerable cantidad de puntos.

―No, gracias, pero ha sido divertido―respondió alegre.

―Definitivamente eres bueno, Tsuna

Yamamoto lo abrazó de lado con su típica sonrisa que ahora estaba todavía más radiante, cosa que Tsunayoshi no sabía que era posible. Tanto él como el resto del equipo de baseball estaban cubiertos de lodo y mugre, pero parecía que eso era lo de menos, acababan de tener un muy buen partido

―No dejaste escapar ninguna

―Creo que solo fue suerte, Yamamoto

―¿Bromeas? ¡Los Dioses del baseball realmente te aprecian!

Iban de camino de regreso a la casa del castaño, solamente le había dejado una nota a su mamá de que había salido con Yamamoto y esperaba no tener problemas con eso porque realmente demoraron mucho. Justo cuando el juego había terminado, otra vez daba comienzo a la lluvia, pero esta estaba un poco más fuerte y el viento corría también más. Algunos truenos también comenzaban a escucharse y eso le dio a Tsuna un escalofrío y una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó Takeshi al ver como se había detenido en seco y no se logró cubrir del todo con el paraguas.

―N-no... no es nada...

Algo comenzaba a molestarlo por dentro, como si al oír el sonido que provocaba tanto la lluvia como los truenos apareciera una especie de remordimiento que en realidad no entendía. Llegaron entonces hasta la casa donde Nana de inmediato les dio una toalla y un cambio de ropa.

―Si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí, Yamamoto―le propuso Tsuna una vez estando secos y cambiados en su habitación. ―Parece que esta lluvia se ha convertido en una pequeña tormenta

―Si no es mucha molestia, acepto―dijo jovialmente mientras mordía un panecillo.

―Me divertí mucho hoy... Gracias por no dejarme solo hoy.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en Yamamoto al ver la tierna sonrisa que su castaño amigo acababa de dibujar en su rostro. Tsunayoshi realmente le agradecía su compañía y por darle la oportunidad de experimentar cómo alguien podía agradecerle, animarlo y festejar una victoria que no era precisamente de una lucha que dependiera su vida de ello. Incluso le había hecho olvidar el asunto de Uni y de Tsuna.

Entonces Lambo irrumpió en la habitación junto con I-pin y Futa

―¡Vamos a jugar videojuegos, Dame-Tsuna!

―De acuerdo, ¿juegas también, Yamamoto?

―¡Sí! De igual forma todavía es temprano.

Sin embargo, un rayo iluminó toda la alcoba y acto seguido la luz de la casa se había ido, el sonido que vino después no solo había asustado a los infantes.

―Tranquilos, todo está bien―intento calmarlos Yamamoto

Otro rayo más hizo su aparición, y la luz que proyecto fue suficiente para que el pelinegro mirara el rostro asustado de Tsuna. Éste comenzó a temblar y se acercó sus rodillas hacia su cuerpo.

―No... ―susurró con voz temerosa

―¿Tsuna?

―No...

Llegó entonces el sonido del choque contra la tierra fue todavía más fuerte que el anterior, lo cual provocó que el muchacho cubriera sus oídos con sus manos y cerrara sus ojos.

_Dio un paso hacia enfrente, en esos momentos quería abrazar al chico y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero de inmediato el infante retrocedió, resbalándose en un charco. _

―_¡No te acerques!_ ―_le gritó con voz rasposa_

_¿Por qué no quería que sé le acercara? ¿No decía que siempre le diera un abrazo cuando algo así ocurriera?_

―_¡No te acerques... monstruo!_

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **Gracias a **ZANGO-01, pinkus-pion y Franbel** por leer el capítulo anterior al igual que sus alertas, favoritos y mp ;D Lamento realmente no poder volver a responder estos ni los anteriores reviews, en un pequeño momento de libertad pude escribir este capítulo, que realmente espero que haya sido de su agrado :D! Creo que eso es todo por el momento, gracias a todos por leer!

Saludos~!


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

Yamamoto estaba incrédulo al ver el rostro lloroso de Tsuna. Era como si acabara de presenciar un accidente u otra cosa peor. Tenía a Futa aferrándose a su hombro, cargaba a Lambo e I-pin, quienes ocultaban su cara en el pecho del beisbolista y temblaban un poco. Entendía que ese tipo de clima asustaba a los menores, pero no para que Tsuna se pusiera así. Ya habían estado juntos en otros días como ese y el castaño siempre estaba normal, hasta eso, hace rato también estaba perfecto. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora?

―...No... ―se escuchó el leve susurró de Tsuna perfectamente. ―No...

―¿Tsuna, estás bien? ―se aventuró a preguntar lo que no era evidente.

―No te olvides de mí... ―continúo, miró a Yamamoto con unos ojos sumamente tristes y pareciera como si esas palabras fueran dirigidas hacia él.

Entonces Tsuna se levanto de golpe asustándolos, se dejó caer de rodillas hasta donde el Guardián de la lluvia estaba sentado, lo tomó por el cuello de la playera, haciendo que los dos infantes se cayeran y que Futa retrocediera.

―¡No me olvides! ―dijo desesperado, el castaño estaba comenzando a temblar y pareciera que esas lágrimas no tenían fin. ―Por favor... no me dejes en el olvido

Yamamoto no sabía que hacer en ese momento, parecía que su amigo estaba como en una especie de trance. Antes de que pudiera siquiera comentar algo, otro rayo cayó y el sonido alteró más al castaño.

―_¡No te acerques... monstruo!_

Tsunayoshi lo soltó de la playera y gritó horrorizado. Entonces Nana entró de inmediato, Yamamoto tomó a los niños y le pidió a Futa que saliera junto con ellos. Nana tomó a Tsuna por los hombros para que la mirara y le dijera que le pasaba, pero el chico no hacía ninguna reacción

―No soy un monstruo... no soy un monstruo ―repetía en voz baja.

Ella no entendía esas palabras, así que no le prestó atención y llevo a su hijo hasta la cama. No paraba de temblar y de mascullar eso. Miró a la ventana y para ver que la lluvia ya era más ligera, además de que la luz también había regresado.

―_¡No te acerques... monstruo!_

_Se quedó pasmado al oír lo que la voz temblorosa de Tsuna acababa de pronunciar. Miró incrédulo al niño y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar también en llanto._

―**_¿M-monstruo?_**

_La lluvia solamente estaba ayudándolo a deprimirlo más, odiaba que el cielo se mostrara así de... opaco. ¿Qué había pasado? No hace mucho tiempo estaba alegremente jugando con el castaño y ahora resultaba que le tenía miedo. Bajó su mirada hacia el otro niño en el suelo, quien ya comenzaba a llamar a su mamá... ¡Era la culpa de ese infante, no suya! ¡Fue él quien comenzó a buscarle pleito a Tsuna! No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que dijera lo que quisiese._

_―¡Tsu-kun no quiere saber nada te 'ti'!_

_Regresó su anaranjada vista al otro, ya no se lograban distinguir las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas gracias a la lluvia, pero las podía sentir_

_―**Tsu-kun...**_

_―¡Quiero que desaparezcas! ¡Quiero olvidar todo de 'ti'!_

* * *

―¿Cómo está, _mamma?_ ―preguntó Bianchi, quien había llegado momentos antes de que la luz se fuera.

―Parece más calmado ahora que la lluvia se detuvo―dijo Nana evidentemente preocupada pero aún así mostrando una sonrisa.

Ella sabía que su amado hijo no estaba bien, no era ciega ni tampoco podía hacerla tonta, pero le seguía el juego a Tsuna. Y lo hacía simplemente por eso, porque era su madre y lo conocía mejor que todos los presentes. Ella sabía que una de las cosas de Tsuna era que no le gustaba molestar a los demás, ya sea por sus problemas escolares y ni se diga de los personales. Es por eso que se mantenía callada cada vez que su hijo regresaba a casa con una herida nueva o con una seriedad y ese miedo que a veces se reflejaban en sus ojos caramelo, ella siempre le sonreía e intentaba aparentar que nada malo ocurría. Porque sabía que si le decía algo al respecto, iba a sentirse todavía más deprimido o le negaría todo, como cuando era niño.

Pero había momentos en que Nana no podía soportar más intentar aparentar ignorancia y le preguntaba que le ocurría, como cuando despertó vomitando o cuando se cortó al romper el espejo del baño. Aún así no obtenía respuestas concretas, solo una miraba rogándole que no siguiera preguntándole e intentando fingir que todo estaba bien y que no era la gran cosa.

―Nunca pensé que se volvería a poner así en días de lluvia―masculló para sí misma pero el resto de los inquilinos la escucharon.

―¿Ocurrió algo antes, _mamma?_ ―volvió a preguntar Bianchi.

―Hace tiempo Tsu-kun tuvo un problema con un niño en un día como este... Cada vez que llovía, gritaba y se escondía debajo de la cama, como si alguien fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento...

―Creo que... será mejor que me valla―dijo Yamamoto después de un breve silencio con voz preocupada.

De nada servía quedarse en ese momento, además, Bianchi ya había llegado por lo que Nana no iba a quedarse sola y ella era de mucho más ayuda que él. Nana le sonrió tristemente y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. La lluvia había cesado por el momento, pero se podían apreciar truenos en el cielo, señal de que tal vez iba a regresar pronto, por lo cual la madre de Tsuna le pidió que se llevara el paraguas.

* * *

La cabeza le estaba matando. Una parte de él estaba en la inconsciencia mientras que la otra lo mantenía alerta. No entendía la razón de ese estado, si hace unos momentos estaba perfectamente normal, estaba seguro que el jugar baseball no tenía nada que ver.

―A... agua...

Sentía la garganta seca y el cuerpo pesado, como si estuviera cargando algo sumamente fuera de su alcance. Como pudo se puso de pie y se vio en el reflejo de la ventana, estaba en su forma normal, por así llamarlo. Intentó concentrarse para regresar aquella mirada caramelo, pero no pudo. Abrió sus anaranjados ojos con temor y sorpresa. Una vez más lo intento y fue el mismo resultado. ¿Por qué no podía ocultarlos?

―Tsu-kun... ―Nana tocó la puerta y la perilla giró levemente.

―¡No entres! ―le gritó tacleando la puerta con su cuerpo al momento en que se abrió un poco.

No le gustó haberle tenido que gritar, pero no había otra opción. Estaba asustado, tenía miedo de que ella lo viera así ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Estaba consciente de que Nana era realmente dulce y que dejaba pasar casi cualquier cosa, pero eso sería ya la gota que derramara el vaso.

―¿No me dirás que te ocurre, verdad? ―preguntó su mamá tristemente.

―...Por favor, no entres...

La Sra. Sawada se quedó totalmente en silencio y bajó un poco su cabeza. Tsunayoshi solo pudo escuchar sus pasos alejándose de la habitación.

―Lo lamento... ―susurró resbalando por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Y no era por el dolor que sentía, sino porque se acababa de dar cuenta que, aunque estaba libre, seguía bajo la sombra de Tsuna. Porque solo podía mostrar su apariencia cuando se trataba de una pelea y eso le entristecía mucho. No era justo. Él también podía sentir, tener emociones, vivir... Y aún así no ser parte de ese mundo el cual cada día le gustaba más.

_―¡Quiero que desaparezcas! ¡Quiero olvidar todo de 'ti'!_

_Le gritó y volvió a agarrar el llanto, agachó su cabeza y cubrió sus oídos. En eso dejó de escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, el de los truenos, el de los columpios al mecerse por el viento, el del otro niño pidiendo por su madre... Lo único que podía oír era el llanto de Tsuna, y eso lo hizo sentirse mal. _

Descubrió sus ojos y mostrando su cara sorprendida. De nuevo estaba viendo cosas que no entendía. ¿Eran esos recuerdos de Tsuna? Pero era imposible, estaba viendo a Tsuna desde una tercera persona y no podían ser suyos. Mierda, parecía que se estaba volviendo loco.

Nana había regresado a la cocina para subir dos tazas de té. Si pensaba su hijo que iba a volverse a salirse con la suya y no dejarla pasar para contarle lo que le pasaba, pues estaba muy equivocado. Esta vez ella no iba a ceder. Por lo que ahora solo entró sin avisar.

Bianchi, quien estaba sentada en el comedor, oyó el sonido de la bandeja caer junto con unas tazas quebrarse y de inmediato se puso de pie y corrió hacia las escaleras.

―_¡Mamma!_ ¿Qué pasa? ―la italiana se encontró frente a habitación de Tsuna a Nana con un rostro asustado.

―Tsu-kun... Tsu-kun no esta...

Entonces se fijó que la ventana estaba abierta.

* * *

Yamamoto no podía dejar de pensar en Tsuna, esa forma de mirarlo era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

―Ah... es el idiota del baseball.

Gokudera estaba saliendo de una tienda con su típico rostro de amargura. Encendió un cigarrillo y se puso frente a Yamamoto

―Ah, hola―saludó sin mucho ánimo.

El peli-plata alzó una ceja. Para que Yamamoto no le saludara con esa fastidiosa sonrisa como siempre era porque algo de verdad si andaba mal

―¿Qué te sucede?

Entonces el beisbolista le comentó lo ocurrido en la casa de Tsuna. Gokudera tuvo que auto-controlarse para no golpear ahí mismo a ese imbécil. Una parte de él le decía que no tenía la culpa de nada realmente, pero aún así quería golpearlo.

―Fue realmente extraño ¿sabes? En un momento todo estaba perfecto y al siguiente...

Gokudera volvió a prender otro cigarro.

―Dime algo... durante el momento que conviviste con Juudaime ¿no lo notaste diferente?

―¿Ah? ―le miró Yamamoto con duda. ―Bueno... para serte sincero no esperaba que jugara tan bien, pero creo que de ahí en más no había nada fuera de lo normal.

Antes de que ahora si Gokudera se le fuera encina, su celular sonó y se fijó que era un mensaje de su hermana. Iba a borrarlo sin leerlo pero se equivocó de botón por lo que el mensaje se abrió. Simplemente decía "no me cuelgues". No logró captarlo hasta que volvió a sonar con melodía diferente. Otra vez suspiro y contestó.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Yamamoto se fijó que el rostro de su amigo se puso tenso―¡¿Qué Juudaime qué?!

Entonces él también se tensó.

* * *

Caminaba apoyándose en las paredes, no tenía ni la mínima idea de a dónde iba, pero algo le decía que no podía quedarse en ese cuarto el resto del día. Cuando iba a dar la vuelta en la esquina, se quedó inmóvil, porque en la calle paralela iban pasando los chicos con los que había hecho equipo para jugar baseball. No quería que lo vieran en ese estado, además de que tal vez le iban a preguntar algo por sus ojos y la llama de su cabeza. Una vez que los jóvenes se alejaron, siguió su camino. A cada paso que daba, más dificultad era para caminar o respirar.

―**_¿O-olvidarme...? ¿Tsu-kun... quiere olvidarme?_**

_El castaño no le dijo nada y continuó llorando. Trago saliva y sin importarle lo que le dijo, dio un paso lento y después otro, hasta quedar frente a Tsuna. Se agachó y dirigió su manita hacia la cabeza del otro, pero no lo tocó. _

―**_Tsu-kun..._**

―_¡Aléjate!_

_Lo empujó haciendo que también se cayera en un charco._

Tsunayoshi llegó hasta un parque que lucía parecido al de todas esas imágenes que rondaban en su mente. Miró todo con detenimiento: los columpios, el tobogán, el sube y baja, las bancas, los árboles... Caminó tranquilamente hasta el empapado columpio y lo tocó.

―_¡Vamos a jugar!_ ―_le propuso con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro._

_Lo tomó de la mano y se encaminó hasta el columpio. El niño limpió un poco el juego y después le dio unas palmaditas, indicándole que se sentara. Así lo hizo, pero estaba nervioso, nunca se había subido a un columpio. Le indicó que se agarrara de las cadenas y no las soltara para nada o si no iba a caerse y le dolería. Eso lo asustó todavía más. _

―_¿Listo?_ ―_Le preguntó alegre, ahora estaba detrás de él y se sentía raro al no verlo_

_Solo asintió. Entonces le dio un empujoncito que lo elevó un poco. Se sobresaltó cerrando sus ojos y se aferró más a las cadenas. Otro empujón, uno más, dos, tres... El sentir el viento en su cabello era agradable y cuando bajaba sentía un curioso vacío en su estómago. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos naranja. Y se quedó asombrado de ver como subía y regresaba. Sentía que podía tocar el cielo, las nubes o el bonito sol que hacía en ese momento. Sonrió y soltó una risita, lo cual alegró al pequeño que lo empujaba y le pidió entonces que moviera sus pies: hacia enfrente cuando se elevaba y hacia atrás cuando regresaba. Eso lo impulsó más._

―**_¡Más alto, Tsu-kun!_**

Regresó a la realidad, se alejó del columpio y dio pasos hacia atrás. Se sentó en una baca y no le importó mojarse.

―Ya entiendo...

Mostró una cínica sonrisa y rió sin felicidad.

* * *

―¿No lo has visto? ―preguntó Yamamoto a Gokudera. Se acababan de encontrar en una esquina y el chico negó con la cabeza―Yo tampoco tuve suerte...

―Bianchi le habló al cabeza de césped para que nos ayude...

―Supongo que no sabrás el número de Hibari o de Chrome...

―No sé si esa niña tenga celular en primer lugar―replicó molesto. ―Cómo sea, tenemos que seguir buscándolo.

Yamamoto asintió y se volvieron a separar. Recorrían por el momento la colonia y si era necesario después todo Namimori. No era posible que Tsuna haya desaparecido así nada más. Gokudera pasó por un parque, donde vio a una castaña cabellera a lo lejos y de inmediato se detuvo.

―¡Juudaime! ―gritó

De inmediato el chico se sobresalto y salió corriendo de ahí, lo cual dejó confundido al Guardián de la Tormenta. No esperó más y lo siguió.

―¡Espere!

―¡Déjame solo!

Cruzo la calle y justo en eso iba pasando un camión.

―¡Juudaime! ―Gokudera se mostró horrorizado.

* * *

Estaba comenzando a recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo y también el dolor estaba desapareciendo. Uni se había desvanecido dejándolo solo nuevamente en ese lugar, bien le había dicho que no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Algo tenía que estar pasando, porque ya no se sentía sofocado como los primeros días y francamente no sabía si alegrarse por eso o preocuparse.

―Décimo.

Se puso de pie al oír la voz de Primo nuevamente. Giraba su cabeza hacia todas las direcciones, esperando encontrar una mínima luz. Y así fue, una llama parecida a la de la última voluntad comenzaba a crecer en ese oscuro lugar. Tsuna sonrió levemente al ver como la llama comenzaba a tener forma como la primera vez que lo ayudó con 'él'.

―¡Primo! ―exclamó con alegría. Y si no fuera porque se contuvo un poco, se hubiera ido contra él para darle un abrazo. ―Pensé que tú... bueno...

―Recuerde que yo ya estoy muerto, Décimo―comentó Giotto sonriendo también, pero después se puso serio―He aprovechado este momento de debilidad para estar con usted.

―¿Debilidad? ¿Está pasando algo?

―Décimo, es importante que usted me escuche. De eso depende de que pueda salir de aquí y enfrentarse a 'él'

―¿Enfrentarme? ¿Quieres decir que... tendré que pelear con 'él?

Tsuna se mostró nervioso ante la mirada penetrante de Vongola Primo, como él estaba en modo hyper esos ojos le recordaba un poco a 'él'.

―Todo depende de usted.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **Hola nuevamente! Un poco revuelto el capítulo (como siempre C:) pero realmente espero que sea de su agrado, en realidad, este capítulo empezó toda esta historia, lo escribí estando aburrida en el colegia en la clase de DSI y bueno para cuando me di cuenta ya andaba dejando volar la imaginación. En fin~ Gracias nuevamente a **ZANGO-01, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Go men 123, Neko uke chan, Franbel, maquel y pinkus-pion **por tomarse la molestia de leer y sobretodo por dejar reviews C: Igual gracias por los Mp, alertas y favoritos! :'D! Bien, creo que es todo. ¡Hasta el próximo!

Saludos~!


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

_Desde el incidente en el parque con los dos niños, el pequeño Tsuna se esforzaba mucho por no llorar. Se lo había prometido a aquel niño que se parecía mucho a él, que por cierto ya había pasado una semana y no lo había vuelto a ver. Se encontraba jugando con unos cubos en la sala de su casa. Su madre acababa de salir, diciéndole que no iba a tardar mucho en regresar, que solo iba a comprar algo que le faltaba para la cena. Miró a su alrededor con sus entristecidos ojos caramelo, como no tenía amigos, todo el tiempo jugaba solo, pero como siempre estaba su mamá con él no se sentía tan deprimido como en esos momentos._

_Detestaba quedarse solo y no poder compartir con nadie sus juguetes. Comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas descendían por sus coloradas mejillas, entonces entró en sorpresa y con su manga comenzó a secarlas. Pero por más que se limpiaba seguían saliendo, entonces alejó sus brazos de su cara y lloró. Lloró por haberse quedado solo, lloró por no tener amigos con quien jugar, lloró porque estaba llorando. _

_―**No llores...**_

_Abrió sus ojos de golpe para mirar nuevamente a ese infante parecido a él. Se fijó que también de sus anaranjados ojos corrían lágrimas y se miraba algo triste. _

_―¿Po-por qué estás llorando? ―preguntó un poco confundido._

_―**Porque 'tú' estás llorando..**_

_Sintió que, a pesar de las lágrimas, sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas y no era exactamente por el llanto. Se sentía extraño de que alguien llorara porque 'él' lo hacía. _

_―**No que me gusta verte llorar.** ―continuó diciendo el pequeño. _

_Caminó hasta quedar frente a Tsuna, se agachó y le dio un abrazo. Para Tsuna, era la primera vez que alguien, que no fuese su mamá, lo abrazaba de esa manera. De una forma de protección y también para animarlo. Sin dudarlo mucho, el castaño correspondió el abrazo y volvió a desahogarse, lo que hizo el otro pequeño sonriera tiernamente. _

_―**Todo estará bien.**_

_Así pasaron unos momentos en donde el niño animaba a Tsuna con palabras dulces y pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Después se separaron. Los ojos de Tsuna estaban un poco rojos por el llanto, pero estaba calmado. Entonces Tsuna lo miró detenidamente: definitivamente si no fuera por sus ojos naranja y la llama en su cabeza, era como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo. De pronto, Tsunayoshi comenzó a prestarle atención a todos los cubos que estaban en el piso de la sala. Agarró uno con sus dos manos y lo miraba con mucho interés. Volvió a dejar el cubo en el piso y ahora agarró uno de sus autos de juguete. Entonces a Tsuna se le ocurrió una brillante idea._

_―¿Quieres jugar conmigo?_

_Tsunayoshi se sobresaltó un poco por su pregunta. No estaba muy seguro si aceptar o no. Algo en su interior se negaba pero por otra parte le invadía una curiosidad enorme por saber qué hacer con todas esas cosas. Y estaba a punto de negarse cuando miró la bella sonrisa que Tsuna le estaba mostrando. Le era muy difícil decirle que no a esa cara. _

_―**Sí...** ―respondió con un poco de duda. _

_Por otro lado, un Tsuna muy contento le comenzó a decir que harían una torre con los cubos simulando que eran edificios y que después pasarían los coches de juguete por ahí. Y al cabo de unos momentos, los dos castaños estaban muy alegres jugando y riendo, y Tsunayoshi pensó que había valido la pena ignorar ese sentimiento negativo. Todo fuera por ver a Tsuna así de contento. _

_―A todo esto, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, pero mi mamá me dice Tsu-kun―Habían terminado de jugar y ahora estaban en el piso de la sala, acostados de lado y mirándose. Tsuna había tomado la mano del otro niño y no la soltaba―¿Y 'tú'?_

_―**Tsu-Tsunayoshi...** ―El chico se sintió un poco nervioso e inseguro al responder la pregunta. Era como si se hubiera equivocado o que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso, pero sobretodo, tenía miedo de como Tsuna iba a reaccionar._

_―¿Enserio? ―Tsunayoshi cerró sus ojos esperando una réplica, pero su sorpresa fue que Tsuna le apretó más su mano―¡Eso es genial! Sabes, puedes llamarme Tsu-kun como lo hace mi mamá, para que no nos confundamos cuando volvamos a jugar_

_―**¿Eh?**_

_―Volveremos a jugar, ¿verdad?_

_Abrió su boca para responder, pero Nana había llegado. Tsuna soltó su mano y fue directo con su mamá. Tsunayoshi, en cambio, se quedó en esa misma posición y miró la mano que el castaño sostuvo. Sonrió tiernamente. Para cuando Tsuna regresó, el pequeño ya no estaba. Se sintió un poco confundido por no saber a dónde se había ido, pero algo le decía que se iban a volver a ver. _

_Y así fue._

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Tsunayoshi estaba con él y se ponían a jugar. Y cada vez que Tsuna se sentía solo o triste, Tsunayoshi estaba con 'él' y siempre sabía que decirle para animarlo, incluso cuando le confesó que no le agradaba su papá. Así duraron por un año. No había día en donde Tsuna no se sintiera muy feliz por tenerlo a su lado, hasta eso, lo hacía sentir un poco listo porque había cosas que el otro desconocía y eso no entendía, eran cosas muy básicas, desde una cuchara hasta un perro o una flor. ¿Era acaso que 'él' era más distraído? Pero no pareciera ese tipo de chico. Pero nunca se puso a pensarlo con detenimiento porque entonces Tsunayoshi le pedía que siguieran jugando y 'él' con mucho gusto aceptaba. _

_Y así había sido hasta ese día. _

_Habían ido al parque a jugar con los juegos del lugar, era un día en donde el cielo estaba gris y se podía apreciar que pronto iba a llover. Pero entonces Tsuna empezó a ser molestado por un niño llamado Jiro, él lo había tomado por su castaño cabello y se burlaba por "hablar solo y jugar con amigos imaginarios". A pesar de eso, Tsuna le replicaba que no había nadie imaginario y que él era un simple tonto. Justo cuando la primera gota había caído, Jiro aventó a Tsuna y soltó una risa. Tsunayoshi sabía que Tsuna era molestado pero 'él' le había dicho que no era la gran cosa, pero no sabía que el niño soportaba ese tipo de maltratos._

_―¿Qué pasa, Dame-Tsuna? ¿Vas a ir a llorar con mamá? ―preguntó Jiro mientras llevaba sus manos a sus ojos fingiendo llorar. _

_Entonces Tsuna se levantó. Jiro se mostró sorprendido por ver al castaño con unos ojos furiosos y de color naranja, más aparte de que tenía fuego en su cabeza. _

_―**Pagarás por molestar a Tsu-kun**―dijo con voz evidentemente enojada. _

_Fue directo hacia el infante y le dio un golpe en el estómago, suficiente para hacerlo caer al suelo. Jiro comenzó a quejarse._

_―¡Dame-Tsuna me está pegando! ¡Dame-Tsuna me está pegando! ―gritó desesperadamente. _

_―**¡No llames a así a Tsu-kun!**_

_Invadido por la ira, le dio una patada a Jiro y después otra. Estaba extremadamente enojado. Tsuna era un muy buen niño, demasiado como para soportar no solo la soledad, sino también ese tipo de tratos que los demás le daban. Antes de que le fuera a dar otro golpe, el cuerpo lo sintió un poco pesado. Y de un momento para otro se encontraba del otro lado de donde estaba y vio a Tsuna. Para ese entonces ya había comenzado a llover fuerte. Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar sentirse algo extraño por cómo el castaño lo estaba mirando: con miedo. Tsuna retrocedió a paso lento. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que 'él' tomara su cuerpo y que le había pegado a Jiro, nuca pensó que iba a ser capaz de eso. _

_Y cuando se fijó que Tsunayoshi quería acercarse a él, gritó algo que tampoco pensó nunca decir._

_―¡No te acerques... monstruo! _

_ Y algo en los dos se quebró. Las miradas de ambos reflejaban diferente tipo de temor. Entonces Tsuna siguió hablando (o gritando) sin medir sus palabras._

_ ―¡Tsu-kun no quiere saber nada te 'ti'! ―una parte de él le decía que era mentira, que lo necesitaba para algo, pero sus sentimientos eran un desastre y en ese momento solo el miedo era el que dominaba―¡Quiero que desaparezcas! ¡Quiero olvidar todo de 'ti'! _

_Las lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos y se confundían con la lluvia que caía. El oír a Jiro pedir por su madre hacía que el miedo en 'él' aumentara. ¿Acaso sería Tsunayoshi capaz de lastimarlo también? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle daño? Oyó como la voz del niño estaba muy cerca de él y alzó la mirada para verlo frente a él y con una mano extendida para tocarlo. _

_―¡Aléjate! _

_Lo empujó a un charco pero no le importó. Se puso de pie y corrió de ahí, dejándolo solo._

* * *

Tsuna cubría su boca con su mano y se mostraba un rostro de culpa mezclado con sorpresa. Vongola Primo solamente podía mirarlo con pena, entendía que no era fácil de procesar lo que le acababa de decir a su sucesor, pero ya había cumplido con su parte al contarle, el resto dependía de Tsuna.

―En-entonces... ―alzó su arrepentida mirada caramelo para toparse con los penetrantes ojos naranja de Primo y de inmediato la desvió. No se sentía capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

―Pienso que usted no tiene la culpa, Décimo. Si se pone a pensar, usted...

―¡Claro que la tengo! ―le interrumpió sin alzar todavía su vista― El saber o no, no es una excusa... Yo... yo le dejé solo y aún así... después de todo... después de todo lo que pasé... ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Giotto esperaba una mala reacción de Tsuna, pero no a ese nivel. Camino tranquilamente hacia el joven, se fijó que estaba temblando un poco y que probablemente estaba evitando llorar. Cerró sus ojos y dio un profundo respiro.

―Décimo, míreme...

Con algo de duda, Tsuna tragó saliva y poco a poco fue alzando la cabeza. Su sorpresa fue encontrar a su tara-tara-tara abuelo con una bella mirada azul, tal y como un cielo despejado. Era la primera vez que el castaño lo veía sin estar en modo hyper.

―Debe entender que esto nos pasó a todos... Incluyendo al Noveno...

―¡Pero...! ―intentó replicar, pero Primo le puso su dedo índice en su boca.

―Su única diferencia, es que usted lo necesitó mucho antes que nosotros. Por eso ni usted ni 'él' supieron que hacer en ese momento.

Retiró su dedo y le sonrió tiernamente

―En realidad, eso demuestra que es digno de ser el próximo Jefe de Vongola. ―Tsuna lo miró con duda―Tiene un corazón muy grande que lo aceptó como un igual, a diferencia de nosotros.

Entonces el lugar se iluminó, cegándole la vista por unos momentos. Cuando se fue apagando la iluminación, Tsuna se vio de vuelta en aquel lugar donde todos los anteriores capos de Vongola estaban para hacerle la prueba cuando estaba en el futuro, el único ausente era Vongola Secondo. Primo no se encontraba sentado en aquella majestuosa silla al fondo de ellos, ahora estaba en medio del lugar junto con él. Y entró en modo hyper y no pasó mucho tiempo para que todos lo imitaran, incluyendo Nono.

Para Tsuna, fue algo extraño mirarlos a todos en ese estado, pero había una diferencia de él y ellos: sus miradas. A diferencia de la suya, que siempre era de seriedad y lo pudo comprobar cuando se miró en el espejo de sus sueños, sus miradas eran extremadamente amables.

―¿Qué...?

―Décimo―Primo lo tomó del hombro―Debe salir de aquí y sé que tomará la mejor decisión.

―¿Pero cómo puedo salir de aquí? Dijiste que aprovechaste 'su' debilidad ¿Acaso debo hacer lo mismo?

―Correcto. Verá, en el último momento en que nos vimos estaba dejando que 'él' tuviera todo el control de su interior, por lo tanto no me permitía el paso. Pero ahora está confundido y es por eso que no siente mi presencia como tampoco sintió la del Arcobaleno del Cielo...

―_Uni..._

―De hecho, será con su ayuda que usted pueda salir de aquí.

―Pero... Uni ya no está aquí...

Primo no dijo nada más, apartó su mano de su hombro y señaló su dedo, más específico, señaló el anillo Vongola; el cual comenzó a brillar.

* * *

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Gokudera no podía dejarlo en paz? No quería que lo viera en su forma y además de que no tenía ánimos para estar con alguien y tener que explicar el motivo de sus acciones o su apariencia. Estaba totalmente seguro que ya sabía que se había escapado de su casa, él, quien se hace llamar la mano derecha de Tsuna. Se golpeó mentalmente al pensar en 'él' nuevamente. ¿Qué acaso no podía pasar un solo momento que en las cosas no giraran al rededor de Tsuna?

_―Tsu-kun está feliz, porque tú estás con Tsu-kun―le sonrió tiernamente el niño mientras le daba un tierno abrazo, cosa que no esperaba. _

Frenó su paso sin fijarse donde lo había hecho y tomó su cabeza con las dos manos al mismo tiempo en que cerró sus ojos. Joder, esas imágenes lo estaban volviendo loco. No quería saber nada de eso porque lo estaban confundiendo más de lo que ya estaba. El sonido de un claxon se escuchó demasiado cerca. Y en unos milisegundos se fijó que se había detenido en medio de la calle y que un camión estaba pasando.

―¡Juudaime! ―Gritó Gokudera horrorizado al ver como ese camión iba a una velocidad rápida y no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Y peor todavía era el hecho de que su Jefe se había detenido a media calle y no parecía que quisiera moverse.

Entonces, el castaño activó sus llamas y se elevó por el cielo. Gokudera entonces sintió que volvía a respirar al verlo en el aire, era una suerte que no había gente en ese momento por el clima. Pero nuevamente se quedó sin aliento porque tan pronto como Tsuna se había elevado, se alejó de ahí impulsado por sus llamas y Gokudera sabía que ahora si no podía seguirlo así de fácil. Tomó su celular y le marcó a su hermana.

―Bianchi, avísale a Nana-san que Juudaime está bien... no, no está conmigo se escapó... ¡Ya sé que tengo que ir por él no me digas que hacer! ―colgó. Miró con ojos preocupados la dirección por donde su Jefe se había ido―_Juudaime..._

Chrome estaba saliendo de un súper cargando una bolsa llena de comida chatarra. Alzó su violeta mirada para ver ese cielo gris, a pesar de que le gustaba ese tipo de clima, pareciera que uno se sintiera deprimido con tan solo mirar ese cielo. Entonces comenzó a verse un pequeño destello anaranjado. Pensó que tal vez estaba mirando mal con su único ojo, pero no. Tsuna acababa de pasar rápidamente.

―¿Jefe...? ―susurró, no le había dado un buen presentimiento el verlo de esa forma. Iba a seguirlo, pero sintió una familiar vibración en su cuerpo. ―¿Mukuro-sama?

* * *

_―Tsu-kun está feliz, porque tú estás conmigo―le sonrió tiernamente el niño mientras le daba un tierno abrazo, cosa que 'él' no esperaba._

_Estaban jugando con una pelota y Tsuna sintió la necesidad de decirle cómo se sentía. Sintió el calor que el niño le estaba transmitiendo y era algo que lo reconfortaba por dentro, con un poco de duda rodeó al castaño para devolverle el amable gesto._

_―**Y yo estoy feliz porque estoy con Tsu-kun**_

_―¿De verdad? ― el pequeño se separó de él y lo miró con unas mejillas sonrojadas y una radiante sonrisa―¿No estás triste por estar con alguien tan torpe como yo?_

_El otro negó con su cabeza y tomó las manos de Tsuna_

_―**Claro que no, Tsu-kun es importante para 'mi' y se que siempre estaré con Tsu-kun**_

_―¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Incluso de grandes?_

_―**Estoy seguro. **_

_Tsuna ensanchó todavía más su sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre él dándole otro fuerte abrazo, pero esta vez hizo que ambos se cayeran_

_―¡Tsu-kun promete también estar contigo sin importar lo que pase!_

―Mentiroso―dijo con voz llena de odio.

Había logrado escapar de Gokudera con éxito y llegó hasta la escuela Namimori porque ya no podía volar más. Esa sensación de cuerpo pesado era cada vez más fuerte y la cabeza le mataba gracias a todo lo que estaba viendo, y supo que si no se detenía iba a caer. Caminó a paso lento y tambaleándose un poco hasta entrar al edificio y llegar hasta el salón de clases. Estaba totalmente solo y se sentía frustrado por eso. Odiaba la soledad.

Se recargó en el pupitre y cerró sus ojos, esperando que así se le bajara un poco su malestar y que tal vez pudiera desaparecer sus ojos naranja y la flama de su cabeza. Pero no obtuvo éxito en ninguna de las dos.

―Yo estuve contigo, incluso cuando no quisiste, porque algo me decía que no podía dejarte solo... ―decía con aquel mismo tono de voz pero éste comenzó a quebrarse―Entonces ¿Por qué recibí esto a cambio?

Sintió una especie de rebote en su cuerpo y su respiración comenzó a dificultarse, tal como en esa ocasión cuando todo comenzó... Se fue de lado hasta caer al suelo. Sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho y como pudo se volvió a poner de pie. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos naranja.

―¿Quién anda ahí?

―Mierda...

* * *

Gokudera corría de un lado a otro intentando volver a encontrar a su Jefe, no podía creer que lo hubiera perdido de vista.

―¿Chico bomba?

Oyó la tímida voz de Chrome y de inmediato se detuvo en seco para volearse a verla. Se veía que también ella estaba corriendo porque respiraba un poco agitada. Bueno, si la chica ya andaba ahí mejor aprovecharla

―Necesito de tú ayuda―dijo Gokudera seriamente―Tenemos que buscar a Juudaime.

―¿El Jefe? En realidad lo estoy siguiendo

Gokudera abrió sus ojos verdes sorprendido y la miró algo incrédulo.

―¡¿Entonces porque carajos no me dices eso primero?! ―le gritó un poco molesto―¡¿Hacia dónde se fue?!

―E-en dirección a la escuela Namimori...

El italiano volvió a marcar con su celular.

―Eh idiota, Chrome encontró a Juudaime... en la escuela Namimori... Sí, llévate al cabeza de césped contigo, esto no será algo bueno―Colgó y después suspiró―Bueno, será mejor que vallamos los dos antes de algo más suceda.

―¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado al Jefe?

Gokudera no le respondió y siguieron su marcha hacia la escuela Namimori.

―_Eso es lo que quiero saber_―pensó.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **Holaa todos! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo y extremadamente contenta ;D Tal vez por eso el capítulo fue más largo de lo normal. Bueno, estoy que ruedo de felicidad, puedo decir que oficialmente soy universitaria :3! Haha, de acuerdo, les a agradezco a todos nuevamente por tomarse la molestia de leer y también gracias por las alertas y favoritos *-* Bueno, yo se que este capítulo está más revuelto que lo normal... pero ya ahora si comenzaré a aclarar las cosas. Espero que sea de su agrado. También les agradezco a: **MissDinosaur, Franbel, Alice-Tama (**¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer! Y estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado :3**), pinkus-pyon, Go men123, Zango-01, Little Idiot** **(**muchas graciaaaas! me alegra que esta historia sea de tu agrado!**)**** y Neko uke chan! **Bueno, creo que es todo...

Saludos~!


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, había un joven que no le prestaba atención a su lujoso escritorio lleno de papeles, ni tampoco a todas esas hermosas pinturas colgadas en las paredes, mucho menos al mueble rodeado de objetos preciosos y por supuesto muy valiosos. Él solamente estaba ahí: sentado en su cómoda silla y mirando desde el gran ventanal el triste cielo de ese momento, tan triste como su corazón. A pesar de que todavía no era de noche, el cielo se mostraba de un color gris deprimente y también estaba opaco. _

_¡Se sentía tan mal ese momento! Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, tanto buenas como malas; más malas que buenas debo agregar. Un muy querido amigo suyo le había dado la idea de formar un grupo de vigilancia para su amada ciudad, que estaba sumida en el caos, la delincuencia y la corrupción. Todo sea para proteger a las personas y que pudieran caminar por esas calles empedradas sin tener de que preocuparse. Al principio todo iba bien. Una vez que habían acabado con todo el mal, él y sus amigos y Guardianes, eran queridos por el pueblo y les agradecían infinitamente; en ese momento el joven se había llenado de una inmensa alegría y orgullo porque había logrado cumplir su objetivo._

_Nunca pensó que iba a arrepentirse._

_Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo, porque para cuando se había dado cuenta, su grupo de vigilancia había crecido descontroladamente. Ya no solo era castigar a los criminales, también a los ciudadanos; cada vez que él caminaba por las calles la gente lo eludía. Como en aquella ocasión que le ofreció su ayuda a una niña al tropezar con él, en lo particular adoraba a los niños, por lo que le sonrió y le ofreció su mano para ponerse de pie. Jamás imaginó que la niña iba a llorar y gritar que no le lastimara. _

_Entonces su grupo de vigilancia había pasado a ser una mafia. _

_Suspiró tristemente y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza. Se sentía triste, frustrado, enojado, pero sobretodo confundido. Todos los días al levantarse se hacía las mismas preguntas: "_¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿Es acaso esto lo que yo deseaba? ¿Podré controlarlo_?" Y sus preguntas nunca tenían una respuesta. En su mano derecha se podía observar que llevaba un anillo en su dedo índice. Ese anillo era su forma de presentación, de decirle al mundo que él era el jefe de, ahora, una de las familias mafiosas más temidas y poderosas de toda Italia y probablemente del mundo también. _

_Él odiaba ese anillo, porque cada día le recordaba que tenía que lidiar una carga terrible. Era cierto que contaba con sus amados Guardianes, ellos le ayudaban a tener el control sobre la familia, pero simplemente había cosas que ni siquiera ellos podían lidiar. Él siempre estaba cargando con ese sufrimiento solo, porque no era algo que pudiera compartir con alguien más. Era ese pesar sobre sus hombros de haber cometido una atrocidad, porque si lo hacía cualquier miembro de su familia, por más mínimo que sea su puesto, era como si él mismo lo hubiera hecho. No podía hacerse de oídos sordos ni tampoco pretender ceguera. _

_Su anillo comenzó a brillar levemente al mismo tiempo en que le quemaba un poco. Así que retiró sus manos y alzó su rostro; se podía ver que de sus ojos azules había unas pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir. Miró el anillo un poco confundido, todavía no lograba comprenderlos del todo por lo que no estaba seguro de que se trataba. Fue entonces que, cuando volvió a mirar la ventana, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver una figura reflejada en ella. Para confirmar sus sospechas, se levantó de inmediato de su silla y se giró para ver hacia el centro de la habitación._

_Ahí estaba de pie, un sujeto idéntico a él, pero con unos preciosos ojos naranja y la llama del cielo en su frente. En pocas palabras se encontró a sí mismo en modo hyper._

_―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó de manera confusa. Lo primero que se le cruzó a la mente es que era, obviamente, un intruso. ¿Cómo fue que nadie se había dado cuenta que estaba en la mansión? Ni siquiera él se dio cuenta de que había entrado a su estudio._

_―**Mi nombre es Giotto, pero últimamente las personas se refieren a mí como Primo... Vongola Primo.** ―respondió el otro sujeto de manera calmada y educadamente._

_El rubio se sorprendió, más no lo mostró en su rostro. Pero entonces sonrió de lado y de manera sarcástica._

_―¿Es acaso esto una broma? ―dijo un poco desesperado de la situación. ―¿De verdad piensas que caeré en un truco así? Debo decir que hasta el momento esta ha sido la forma más original de terminar conmigo, debo dar puntos a eso. _

_―**Cree lo que quieras. Me has hecho una pregunta y yo la he respondido sinceramente, Giotto.**_

_Giotto entonces sintió una extraña sensación en su interior. 'Él' no parecía estar mintiendo, además de que contaba con la hyper-intuición así que en realidad lo podía confirmar. HDW Giotto lo miraba detenidamente, examinando su rostro; se podía ver unas visibles ojeras bajo esos cansados ojos azules y también tenía un mal estado. _

_―¿Quién eres 'tú'? ―volvió a preguntar Giotto un poco más calmado._

_―**Puedes llamarme tú última voluntad.**_

_HDW Giotto dio unos pasos tranquilos hacia Primo, quien en realidad no hizo ningún movimiento. Para ese momento, el anillo Vongola estaba brillando más intensamente que nunca. _

_―**He visto tu desesperación, he escuchado tus plegarias y he sentido tu determinación. **―dijo una vez estando frente a él. ―**Es por eso que 'yo' me muestro hoy ante ti, para ayudarte a sobrellevar toda esa carga que nubla tu juicio y a tomar difíciles decisiones para el futuro. Y si estás de acuerdo, entonces acéptame como tú última voluntad para que así no haya ningún arrepentimiento.** ―Alzó un poco su mano para mostrar otro anillo Vongola el cual también comenzó a brillar―**Alza tú mano si aceptas este trato. **_

_Ojos azules y naranja se encontraron, los primeros se mostraban desesperados mientras que los otros estaban llenos de determinación. El Capo Vongola comenzó a levantar lentamente su mano y antes de que los anillos estuvieran al mismo nivel, retiró su mano de forma inmediata._

_―¿Cómo se que esto no es un engaño? ―preguntó cerrando un poco sus ojos y mostrando un rostro lleno de dolor―¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no te estás aprovechando de mí? Al saber que estoy en un dilema_

_―**Porque no le has contando a nadie sobre ese duelo interno que llevas.** ―respondió mostrándole una sonrisilla triste. Giotto comenzaba a preguntarse cómo era que lo sabía, pero sobre todo de donde venía―**No hay una respuesta específica de mi origen**―dijo como si le hubiera leído la mente, cosa que lo puso nervioso―**Para cuando 'me' había dado cuenta, yo podía sentir todos esos sentimientos negativos, toda tu desesperación y tus temores. Todo lo que se es por ti y lo poco que conozco por 'mi' cuenta es porque sentí que era mi obligación ayudarte.**_

_Con su otra mano, tomó la mano de Giotto que no llevaba el anillo. El rubio se sonrojó levemente al sentir el contacto y de cómo le apretaba. Era como si le indicara que no iba a irse. _

_―**Es por eso que nos vamos a volver uno, Giotto. Para que así 'yo' te pueda ser de ayuda. No tienes porque pasar por todo ese dolor tú solo. Hay veces en que se necesita de una ayuda y que mejor ayuda que de 'uno' mismo. **_

_Y Vongola Primo le creyó. Le creyó porque eso era lo que quería escuchar, que alguien se ofreciera a sobrellevar todo ese peso que poco a poco le estaba matando, alguien ajeno y que realmente le ayudara de la forma que quería. Entonces de igual forma alzó su mano. Ambos anillos comenzaron a desprender una llama naranja que no quemaba pero que transmitía un calor muy agradable. Entonces nuevamente comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué sería del futuro de esta familia? ¿Podrán ellos sobrellevar el dolo también?_

_―**Te aseguro que los que ocupen el puesto de Jefe en un futuro también contarán con una presencia similar a 'mi'**―HDW Giotto sonrió un poco de manera burlona al ver el rostro del otro, sorprendido de que le pudiera leer el pensamiento. _

_Ambos jóvenes cerraros sus ojos y apretaron más la mano del otro. La llama iluminó todo el salón._

_Los Guardianes no habían visto a su Jefe en la cena, por lo que decidieron ir a su oficina para ver si se encontraba bien. Fue entonces que vieron esa gran luz que salía de la habitación. G abrió la puerta de inmediato para encontrarse a su Jefe de espaldas viendo el, ahora, oscuro cielo de la noche desde la ventana._

_―¿Qué fue eso, Giotto? ―preguntó su mano derecha confundida. _

_Giotto se dio la vuelta y sus amigos se sorprendieron. Él ahora mostraba un rostro mucho más confiable y pareciera como si todas sus dudas y preocupaciones se hubieran ido, pero sobre todo, se mostraba más tranquilo consigo mismo. _

_―No fue nada, mi querido G―sonrió pasivamente. ―¿Ya cenaron? Porque yo muero de hambre. _

_Y con pasos seguros y elegantes, se encaminó al comedor con sus Guardianes._

* * *

―¿En la escuela Namimori? ―preguntó Reborn mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Estaba en una habitación, muy elegante por cierto, de un hotel junto con Dino, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá y miraba a su ex-tutor seriamente (quien estaba sentado frente a él). Romario estaba de pie enseguida de su jefe y lucía un poco preocupado. No era normal que el capo Cavallone luciera de esa forma y mucho menos si Reborn estaba presente.

―... Sí, entiendo. No dejes que mamma salga a buscarlo por ningún motivo ¿De acuerdo? ―y así el arcobaleno colgó.

―¿Lo encontraron? ―cuestionó Dino de manera cortante

―Según Bianchi, Gokudera le ha dicho que Tsuna está en la escuela de Namimori. A penas van en camino. Debemos alcanzarlos de inmediato.

Reborn se levantó del sofá con intenciones de irse, en cambio Dino no se movió.

―Reborn... Hasta el momento he hecho todo lo que me has pedido. Vine aquí desde Italia dejando asuntos importantes pendientes e incluso envié a esos sicarios para que atacaran a Tsuna en la escuela... ―confesó con pesar. No le había gustado para nada la idea de enviar personas a que lastimaran a su amado hermanito y después fingir sorpresa. Pero lo había hecho de todas formas porque Reborn se lo había pedido y siempre que él pedía una cosa era porque tenía un plan. ―Aún así, no me has dicho que es lo que ocurre. ¿Por qué enviar sicarios a que ataquen a Tsuna? Estoy seguro que esto no tiene nada que ver en su entrenamiento para ser el próximo Jefe de Vongola.

―Veo que empiezas a pensar como un verdadero mafioso, Dino―dijo Reborn estando a espaldas de él mientras acariciaba a León

Dino se puso de pie fastidiado ya de la situación.

―¡Qué importa eso! ―gritó dándose la vuelta para verlo y haciendo que Romario diera unos pasos hacia atrás―¿¡Por qué no me dices que es lo que está pasando aquí!? ¡Tsuna está en un estado muy delicado como para...!

―No grites―comentó el Arcobaleno del Sol luciendo serio. El capo Cavallone tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no seguir con sus réplicas, porque estaba consciente de que después Reborn le daría un buen golpe. El hitman apretó sus dientes―¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de eso? ¿Crees que no se sobre su estado?

Dino tragó saliva al igual que Romario. Joder. Nunca había visto que Reborn se pusiera de esa manera.

―Al igual que tú quiero entender lo que sucede aquí. Es por eso que hablé con Nono para que me contara todo lo que el supiera con ese asunto.

―¿Con-con cual asunto? ―preguntó Dino más calmado.

―¿No has notado que cuando Tsuna entra en modo hyper actúa diferente?

―Bueno, siempre se nota más serio...―Reborn le disparó y la bala le pasó rozando por su mejilla. El rubio se puso nervioso y chilló como Tsuna lo hubiera hecho. ―¡¿Por-por qué me has disparado?!

―Porqué nunca pensé que fueras tan idiota como Tsuna

―¡Tsuna siempre se muestra serio cuando entra en modo hyper! ―de repente el Capo Cavallone se puso serio―Aunque.. creo que gracias a las memorias del futuro puedo decir que su mirada... pareciera que su mirada indicara que fuera de otra persona.

―Correcto. Y esa mirada es la que puso Tsuna después de que le disparara con la bala de prueba. Desde hace días podía notar su alteración al verse en reflejos, lo cual lo pude confirmar cuando golpeó el espejo del baño, y de que actuaba como si alguien más le hablara. ―enumeró el Arcobaleno―Además, cuando iba a dispararle una mañana se alteró mucho más de lo normal. Como si no quisiera entrar en modo hyper.

―¿Crees entonces que Tsuna entonces...?

El rubio miró a su tutor con un algo de temor y Reborn solo pudo suspirar

―Eso es lo que intento averiguar.

* * *

Hibari miraba al castaño en el suelo con su típico rostro de seriedad, pero por dentro le invadió un poco de curiosidad ¿Por qué ese herbívoro estaba en su modo de pelea?. Había oído ruidos desde su oficina, por lo que decidió inspeccionar el lugar, creía que nadie era tan idiota como para venir a la escuela en día feriado, pero se le olvidaba que existía Sawada Tsunayoshi. A pesar de su apariencia, el chico claramente se veía en mal estado, pero poco le importaba.

―¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Hibari mientras sacaba sus tonfas.

Tsunayoshi se apoyó en un pupitre para ponerse de pie.

―So-solo vine por algo que olvidé―mintió.

El cuerpo entero le temblaba y sentía un terrible ardor interno. Realmente deseaba que Hibari lo dejase ir sin ningún problema. Pero a juzgar por el rostro serio del prefecto ya sabía que no se iría tan fácil.

―¿Sabes que no te irás de aquí hasta que te dé una lección, verdad? ―El prefecto se puso en su modo de ataque, bueno, ya que estaba el castaño en ese estado le sacaría provecho para tener una buena pelea.

Joder. Tsunayoshi desvió un poco la mirada hacia la ventana, no había otra opción. Usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, empujó cinco bancos (con todo y sillas) hacia Hibari, quien no esperaba que el castaño hiciera eso pero fácilmente las pudo esquivar y también pegar. Sin embargo, Tsuna aprovechó esos momentos para ir rápidamente hacia la ventana, con suerte podía apoyarse con sus llamas y saltar sin ningún problema a pesar de ser el tercer piso. Justo cuando se inclinó para saltar, sintió un terrible retumbe en su cuerpo. Otra vez las memorias atravesaron por su mente pero ahora afectándolo más fuerte. Su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, estaba luchando entre la conciencia e inconsciencia, pero una mano se le resbaló de la pared.

Hibari solo pudo ver como Tsuna se caída de la ventana estando inconsciente.

* * *

Gokudera había llegado con Chrome al mismo tiempo que Yamamoto y Ryohei a la escuela. Los cuatro se miraron por breves instantes y entonces entraron. El lugar, como era de esperarse, estaba totalmente solo y al parecer no había señales de Tsuna.

―¿Estás segura de que el Juudaime tomó esta dirección? ―le preguntó Gokudera a la chica mirándola de mala manera, más Chrome no se inmutó.

―Sí, además, Mukuro-sama también me lo dijo.

―¡¿Mukuro?! ¡¿Estás loca mujer?! ¡Cómo puedes creerle a ese imbécil cabeza de piña!

―Maa, maa, tranquilízate, Gokudera. Puede ser que también Mukuro esté preocupado por él―dijo Yamamoto sonriendo de manera un tanto nerviosa, lo cual solo hizo enojar más al italiano.

―¡Alguien me podía explicar al extremo porqué Sawada escapó de su casa!

―¡No grites cabeza de césped que no estamos sordos!

Chrome dejó a los tres en su discusión mientras le daba una mirada al lugar. No podía comenzar a dudar sobre lo que le había dicho Mukuro. Apoyó su mano derecha en su pecho formando un puño. Para que Mukuro le hubiera indicado en donde estaba, entonces significaba que algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Cuando pasó su mirada al edificio, amplió sus ojos violetas con horror.

―¡Jefe! ―gritó haciendo que los tres dejaran de pelear y miraran de inmediato el edificio.

Y es que se podía ver a Tsuna caer desde el tercer piso.

* * *

_Al momento en que lo había empujado al charco, se limpió el agua y el lodo que tenía en su rostro de inmediato. Y entonces vio a Tsuna alejarse de' él' llorando. A Tsunayoshi le tembló el labio inferior y lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control al mismo tiempo que gritaba desgarradoramente. Comenzaba a pensar que iba a morirse, pues sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho y un cruel vacío en el estómago; pero básicamente no le interesaba vivir o morir en esos momentos, ya que lo único que ocupaba su mente era el tierno niño castaño. No entendía que era lo que había hecho mal. Todo lo que hizo fue proteger a Tsuna de ese fastidioso infante, no era algo para que el castaño tuviese miedo de él._

_Sintió una mano en su hombro y al momento en que alzó la mirada, se encontró con un joven que se parecía mucho a 'él', incluso en los ojos y la llama en su cabeza. El hombre le estaba mirando con profunda tristeza, como si entendiera su situación. Algo en 'él' le decía que ya lo conocía así que no lo pensó demasiado y se abalanzó sobre él mientras continuaba llorando. _

_―**¡No quiero que Tsu-kun se olvide de mí!** ―gritó tristemente, aferrándose a la capa que el sujeto tenía y ocultando su lloroso rostro en su pecho. _

_Giotto solo pudo corresponder el abrazo del niño al no saber que más hacer, no se suponía que 'él' apareciera tan pronto._

_―¿Odias a Tsu-kun?_

_Tsunayoshi despegó su rostro del pecho de Primo y negó frenéticamente con su cabeza._

_―**No, 'yo' no odio a Tsu-kun. **_

_―Entonces, déjalo que te olvide por el momento_

_―**¿Eh? **―el castaño sintió que la opresión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte―**¡No! ¿Por-por qué debería dejar que Tsu-kun me olvidara?**_

_―Para que así ustedes puedan estar juntos en un fututo―dijo Giotto mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello._

_―**Pero... yo no quiero estar solo... no quiero... no quiero**― nuevamente había ocultado su carita en el pecho de Giotto. La mirada de Primo se tornó llena de pena. Ahora que había "probado" la libertad y la compañía entendía que no quisiera volver a un lugar lleno de soledad. ―**La soledad ponía triste a Tsu-kun ¡De seguro a mi me matará!**_

_―Pero es necesario si quieres volver a ver a Tsu-kun. _

_Tsunayoshi se aferró más a la capa del Capo Vongola._

_―**¿De-de verdad podremos estar juntos?**_

_―Sí..._

_―¡Por aquí, mamá!_

_Giotto sintió como el pequeño se acababa de tensar al oír la voz de Tsuna tan cerca. En eso se fijo que el otro niño seguía todavía en el suelo. Por el otro lado, Tsunayoshi tenía miedo de volver a ver a Tsuna y que se volviera a alejar de 'él', más su sorpresa fue ver que el pequeño castaño corrió hasta donde Jiro estaba junto con Nana. Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, aunque de Nana eso era algo que ya esperaba, pero no de Tsuna. Sintió como el rubio lo abrazó más hacia él. _

_―Pronto volverán a estar juntos... pero por ahora... _

_El primer capo Vongola puso su mano en la frente de Tsunayoshi, cubriéndole también sus ojos. Las llamas de la última voluntad de ambos brillaron intensamente, ahora Giotto miraba a Tsuna, quien se había quedado totalmente quieto frente a su mamá y a Jiro. Y sin más él también cayó inconsciente, asustando a Nana. Entre tanto, Tsunayoshi ya había desaparecido._

* * *

Se sentía realmente cómodo sea donde sea que estuviera, además de que también emanaba un calor agradable. Simplemente no quería despertar. Los dolores habían disminuido un poco y volvía a respirar con tranquilidad. Sintió como lo movían de sus hombros y que muchas voces lo llamaban. ¿Qué acaso no lo podían dejar tranquilo?

Con pereza, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con cuatro rostros familiares y muy preocupados. Estaba en el suelo recostado y su cabeza estaba recargada en algo. ¿Por qué le miraban de ese modo? Como si acabara de salvarse de algo. Chrome y Yamamoto tenían una sonrisa muy nerviosa y se podía ver que sudaban frío al igual que Ryohei y Gokudera, cuyos rostros estaban un poco tensos. Entonces todo le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se supone que estaba huyendo de ellos porque no quería que le miraran en su verdadera forma.

―¿Qué paso? ―preguntó suavemente pero intentó ponerse de pie rápidamente para ver su apariencia, más unas manos le detuvieron.

―Cayó desde una ventana, Décimo. ―le explicó Gokudera y se fijó que su cabeza estaba recostada en sus piernas, lo cual le produjo un sonrojo de vergüenza.

Pero poco le duró porque acababa de procesar las palabras del Guardián de la Tormenta. ¿Caer desde una ventana? ¡Claro! Se había encontrado a Hibari en el salón y se le había ocurrido la "brillante" idea de escapar por la ventana. A veces pensaba que tal vez era tan idiota como Tsuna. Giró su rostro y se fijó que en la entrada estaba Hibari recargado y lucía sumamente enojado.

―Gokudera actuó de inmediato e hizo que Uri te atrapara en su lomo, por poco y no logra. ―dijo Yamamoto riendo nerviosamente.

―¿Se encuentra bien, Jefe? ―preguntó Chrome―Tiene un mal aspecto.

―Ah.. s-sí.. estoy bien.

Ahora con más calma, Tsunayoshi se incorporó. Gracias al reflejo que le daban las puertas de la escuela, se fijó que tenía la apariencia de Tsuna por lo cual suspiró de alivio.

―¿Te sientes aliviado de no estar en modo hyper?

Tsunayoshi se tensó al oír la voz infantil de Reborn. Éste había llegado junto con Dino y Romario (quien se había quedado en la entrada de la escuela) y lucía un rostro sumamente serio.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **Hooooola! C: ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero entre a la uni (me siento tan genial poner eso xD), la vida y la falta de inspiración no me había dado un tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno, he aquí el capítulo mas largo que he escrito! ;D Y eso como compensación por la espera y porque sinceramente no se cuando vuelva a subir :3 Jojojo~ (?) Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que haya aclarado ciertas dudas, como quiera, para lo que tengo planeado para el siguiente tal vez sea un poco más claro C: ¡Nuevamente les agradezco sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! ¡Ruedo de felicidad! :D Gracias a: **MissDinosaur, Neko uke chan, haqeval Di Vongola, Little idiot, Zango-01, Franbel y pinkus-pyon **Y a toooodos los demás que leyeron C: Bueno, creo que es todo. ¡Cuídense!

Saludos~!


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

Nana estaba desconsolada. Se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa con una taza de té, ahora frío, frente a ella que Bianchi le había preparado. ¿Cómo había permitido que la situación se tornara de esta manera? Desde el principio supo que Tsuna no estaba bien, que necesitaba ayuda y aún así actuó demasiado tarde. Y es que esa mirada acaramelada rogándole de no hacer nada era lo que la había detenido. La italiana le había dicho la ubicación de su hijo y su intención era ir hasta donde él, más la chica la detuvo diciendo que no era necesario, que los amigos de Tsuna se iban a hacer cargo de todo. Eso la dejó herida, porque significaba que era un fracaso como madre.

¿Cómo era posible que esos... chicos fueran de más ayuda que ella? Ella, quien era su madre. Aquella mujer que lo vio crecer durante toda su vida, que fue su única acompañante durante el trayecto de su infancia. Porque sabía que él no tenía a nadie más. Y es que todos se burlaban de él, porque era torpe y no tenía buenas calificaciones, y sin mencionar que la falta de una figura paterna también era producto de burlas. Le dolía no poder hacer callar a cada niño que decía eso. Era inútil hablar con las madres, porque también seguían parloteando sobre eso, de como ella se hacía cargo de su pequeño sola.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que a pesar de ser malo en todo, Tsuna era muy observador. Siempre había sido... diferente. Si uno le ponía atención y lo miraba detenidamente, como ella lo había hecho, se podía ver que de esos ojos llenos de inocencia había un punto en donde te encontrabas con algo frío. Algo que indicaba que no estaba siendo engañado y no ignoraba la situación.

Como cuando tenía cuatro años. Iemitsu había hablado diciendo que podía pasar unos días en casa y eso había alegrado mucho a Nana, y por lo tanto pensó que también alegraría a Tsuna. Esa fue la primera vez que notó esa tensión en sus hermosos ojos, el pequeño no dijo nada y se mostró inexpresivo. Más no pasaron ni tres horas cuando su marido había vuelto a hablar y comentar que había surgido una emergencia y siempre no iba a poder ir. Eso la entristeció, por supuesto.

_―Tsu-kun, papá dijo que siempre no vendrá―dijo Nana mientras intentaba sonar y lucir lo más feliz que podía._

_―Tsu-kun lo suponía―respondió el pequeño castaño mientras seguía jugando con sus coches. Eso dejó a Nana desconcertada_

_―¿Eh?_

_―Tsu-kun sabía que papá no iba a venir. Él siempre hace eso, siempre pone triste a mamá._ ―_Al final el niño solo se puso de pie y corrió hasta su habitación, dejándola sorprendida por aquella actitud. _

La castaña sollozó al recordar aquel tiempo. Ella, a pesar de este desastroso resultado, siempre dio lo máximo para poder reemplazar la figura paterna vacía. Pero simplemente había cosas que no podía hacer. Nana siempre tenía que mirar con pena cada vez que Tsuna le apretaba la mano cuando iban en la calle al ver a niños jugar con sus papás, era natural que él también quisiera tener a alguien que lo elevara por los aires o que lo dejara montarse sobre él. Pero a pesar de todo nunca dijo ni una sola palabra sobre eso.

Tal vez por eso fue que Tsuna había visto la necesidad de tener un amigo imaginario.

Al principio lo había tomado normal. Tsuna se lo presentó bajo el nombre de 'Tsunayoshi', eso le pareció gracioso, llamarlo de la misma forma de él. Pero le había sorprendido la manera en que Tsuna sonreía, como si de verdad hubiera alguien a su lado. Obviamente le siguió el juego, pues creía que tener un amigo imaginario no le haría daño.

Y un año después, en un día con un clima parecido a este, Tsuna llegó llorando todo empapado hasta la casa.

_―¡Mamá! ―gritó desde la entrada preocupándola de inmediato_

_―¿Qué pasa, Tsu-kun?_

_―¡Tsunayoshi ha herido a Jiro! ―exclamó mientras las lágrimas descendían sin control. Se acercó a ella tirando de su mano―¡Rápido, están en el parque!_

Nana no esperaba encontrar a un niño tendido en el parque bajo plena lluvia. Eso la había asustado, pero recibió un susto mayor cuando su hijo había perdido la consciencia también. Lo peor del asunto es que cuando había despertado, Tsuna no recordaba nada sobre Tsunayoshi y también pudo sentir que había algo distinto en su hijo. Llámenlo intuición maternal o lo que sea, porque no sabía decir con precisión que era, simplemente lo sentía. Y por un tiempo, durante los días de lluvia, Tsuna gritaba y se escondía en su clóset, diciendo que no quería saber de 'él'. Nunca supo en realidad quien era él.

―Mamma...

Bianchi se había armado de valor para poder hablar con Nana. Nunca esperó que ella, siendo una mujer muy cálida y que contagiaba a todos con su alegría, se pusiera en ese estado tan... deprimente.

―¿Por qué? ―susurró la castaña sin elevar la mirada―¿Por qué ellos son más de ayuda que yo?

―Porque ellos conocen bien a Tsuna y saben cómo lidiar con él en estos momentos.

La italiana intentó posar su mano en la espalda de la mujer, como una señal de que no iba a dejarla sola y que la apoyaría. Pero Nana se puso de pie de una forma muy brusca y aventó la taza de té hasta el otro extremo del lugar, golpeando la pared y quebrándose en muchos pedazos. Aquello asustó a los niños, quienes observaban desde muy lejos.

―¡¿Estás diciendo que ellos conocen más a Tsu-kun que yo?! ―gritó la mujer fuera de sí, mostrando un rostro sumamente furioso ―¡¿Qué es lo que saben de él que yo desconozca?!

Bianchi no sabía qué contestarle. Mordió su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños. Por supuesto que ella ignoraba una gran cosa de la vida de Tsuna, qué él va a ser el próximo jefe de la familia mafiosa más poderosa de todo el mundo.

―Mamma... por favor permite que ellos... ―balbuceaba la pelirroja ¿Qué podía decirle en ese momento? No había absolutamente nada que pudiera ayudarla que no fuera ir a ver a su hijo.

―Déjame ir con él... ―pidió Nana temblando de la ira

―No puedes, mamma. Reborn me...

La castaña soltó un gruñido, callando a Bianchi al momento.

―Reborn... ―repitió con una voz un tanto sarcástica―Sabes... no ha pasado un día en que no lamente haberle abierto las puertas de mi casa―la italiana amplió sus ojos sorprendida―Desde que él llegó, Tsu-kun ha cambiado. Cada vez es más distante conmigo y más mentiroso, llega a casa con heridas y nunca me da una explicación sobre eso...

―Mamma...

―Pero también ha estado más feliz que nunca. Verlo rodeado de amigos, verlo reír y sonreír de una forma que nunca pude lograr... hasta un amigo imaginario logró hacerlo más feliz que yo... ―susurró lo último.

Nana cubrió su boca con su mano y cayó al suelo en llanto. Claro, todos eran mejor que ella. Hasta ese momento, cuando las cosas estaban fuera de control, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad si era un fracaso. Todo mundo lo hacía sonreír de una forma tan radiante que le daba tanta tristeza que no fuera ella. Bianchi se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella y la abrazó.

―No digas eso, mamma. Tú, de entre todos nosotros, eres la que hace más feliz a Tsuna. Porque tú nunca lo abandonaste, pienso que... la razón por la que crees que él no se comporta de esa forma contigo es porque cree... es porque que está seguro que siempre estarás con él. Porque ya está acostumbrado a tenerte a su lado.

Futa también se armó de valor y corrió hasta Nana para también darle un abrazo

―Según mi ranking, tú eres la mejor madre de todo el mundo, mamma. Tsuna-nii te quiere mucho más de lo que tú crees.

A los pocos segundos, Lampo e I-pin también se acercaron y la abrazaron de lado. La castaña lloró sobre el hombre de Bianchi.

* * *

Ahí estaba Reborn, mirando a su "alumno" de la forma más intimidante que podía, esperando... no, deseando que soltara ese fastidioso chillido y que le reclamara por eso. Pero Tsuna lo estaba mirando con indiferencia y pareciera que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. Los Guardianes de Tsuna, en cambio, estaban totalmente confundidos ante la situación. ¿Qué había querido decir Reborn sobre el modo hyper? Además de que lo extraño no terminaba ahí, se podía ver que Dino tenía su mano sobre su látigo, como si esperara un ataque. Y de igual forma Romario, que a pesar de la distancia, tenía un arma en su mano.

―¿De qué estás hablando, Reborn? ―preguntó Tsunayoshi intentando sonar lo más inocente, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo. ¿Acaso ya lo había averiguado? ¿Sabía que 'él' no era el verdadero Tsuna?

―Creo que sabes muy bien de que hablo, cosa...

El castaño amplio sus ojos caramelo y apretó sus dientes. Con una velocidad increíble, fue directo hacia el Arcobaleno y lanzó un golpe, dejando sorprendidos a todos. Sin embargo, Dino actuó rápidamente y con su látigo detuvo el puño a milímetros de la cara del tutor, quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

―¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! ―gritó Tsunayoshi . Sus ojos estaban hechos furia y temblaba de la ira― ¡¿Acaso acabas de llamarme cosa?!

―Juudaime...

El chico parpadeo y giró su rostro para ver a los muchachos. Reborn, en cambio, sonrió de lado por esa reacción. Había caído directo a en la trampa . Tsuna forzó su mano y se liberó del agarre de Dino.

―Sabes que no es correcto llamar a las personas como si fueran un objeto... Reborn―replicó el castaño con un tono de voz seco y esperando que eso corrigiera su enorme error.

―Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana―contestó el hitman consiguiendo enfurecer más al castaño.

Los amigos del chico notaban esa aura llena de furia. Era como si en cualquier momento iba a irse nuevamente sobre su tutor y también se podía ver que Dino esperaba que eso sucediera. Chrome apretó su tridente, el cual había materializado cuando el chico intentó golpear a Reborn, y dio un paso al frente.

―¿Qué sucede aquí, Jefe? ―cuestionó con firmeza aunque por dentro temblaba.

Tsuna miró a Chrome y sonrió pasivamente.

―No es nada, Chrome. Ya sabes cómo es Reborn, le encanta sacarme de quicio.

Reborn lo miró nuevamente. Maldita sea, 'él' realmente era un buen mentiroso. Pero también acababa de descubrir su punto débil, no sabía controlar sus emociones. Por lo tanto, si era tratado con las palabras adecuadas, en cualquier descuido podría delatarse 'él' solo. Sin embargo, iba a ver si los Guardianes serían quienes lo sacaran en ese estado.

―Juudaime ¿A qué se refirió Reborn sobre el estado hyper? ―ahora fue Gokudera el que preguntó.

―Bueno... sucede que últimamente me da algo de... miedo estar en esa forma

Joder, las excusas se le estaban acabando y las miradas que le mostraban hacían las cosas más complicadas. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz?

Fue entonces que sintió un retumbe en su cuerpo y que lo llevó al suelo. Se llevó una mano a su pecho apretando la camiseta. Por Dios, sentía que iba a partirse en dos. Los chicos iban a ir directo hacia él, pero Reborn intervino.

―No se acerquen

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Yamamoto un poco desesperado.

―¡Sawada no está bien al extremo! ¡Hay que llevarlo a un hospital o algún lugar para que lo atiendan extremadamente!

―Nufufufu~ tal parece que el juego ha terminado.

La mayoría se sorprendió de ver a Mukuro en el lugar. Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño ante eso. Lo que faltaba.

―Ara~ ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma "Tsunayoshi"?―dijo el ilusionista haciendo notar el sarcasmo en el nombre.

―¿Ya por fin dirás lo que sabes, Mukuro? ―preguntó Reborn toscamente

―¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué ese que está ahí no es el verdadero Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Yamamoto y Ryohei pelaron sus ojos al momento de oírlo. ¿Qué acaso no lo era? Pero si actuaba perfectamente como Tsuna... bueno tal vez no de una forma perfecta, pero estaban seguros que tal vez se debía a que estaba cambiando o en realidad... estaban aliviados de que dejara de ser tan deprimente; Hibari solamente alzó la mirada interesado y Gokudera agachó su mirada.

―¿Qué cosas dices? ―dijo Tsunayoshi sonando y mostrando un rostro nervioso. Sonrió pésimamente―¿A caso le van a creer? Apuesto que esto es simplemente un truco para que logre poseer mi cuerpo.

Mukuro solo sonrió de lado. Estaba totalmente seguro que ya nadie iba a creer eso. Porque la mirada de los Guardianes de la Lluvia y del Sol era de incredulidad. Y Tsunayoshi supo que ellos ya no le creerían; y ni que decir de Hibari, que por su rostro inexpresivo solo indicaba que siempre lo supuso. Por lo tanto solo le quedaba...

―Go-Gokudera-kun―habló Tsunayoshi algo adolorido―¿Tú no le crees verdad?

Gokudera movió a Reborn hacia un lado y con paso lento fue hasta donde Tsuna, quien sonrió con alivio al tenerlo frente a él.

―Sabía que... serías una buena mano derecha...

―Juudaime jamás me llamaría de esa forma.

El castaño abrió sus ojos de golpe al igual que casi todos los demás. Reborn solo sonrió orgulloso. Después de todo, tanta paranoia y apego exagerado hacia el castaño había valido la pena.

―Lo supe desde el momento en que accedió a ir al club de boxeo con el cabeza de césped. Juudaime jamás aceptaría ir y además está esa... sensación que emana de usted. Es familiar pero a la vez distinta y hacía que me sintiera confundido. ―comenzó a explicar mostrando un rostro sumamente triste―No podía estar seguro de lo que sentía, pero gracias a mi hermana y a Reborn lo pude confirmar.

* * *

_―¿Responderás a mi pregunta?_

_El italiano frunció un poco el ceño_

_―No sé qué haré..._

_No sabía, porque no estaba seguro. Era como estar y convivir con su Juudaime pero también no lo era. Porque a pesar de mostrar esas sonrisas y esa tranquilidad, su actitud dejaba mucho que decir. Estaba actuando de una forma tan contraria a él y ni que decir del vocabulario, pareciera como si hubiera adaptado su lenguaje. Y además todas sus acciones parecían precavidas, como si esperara algo inesperado, cosa que tampoco mostraba. _

_―¿Qué pasaría si descubrieras que ese es Tsuna pero que a la vez no lo es? _

_El italiano miró dudoso al Arcobaleno._

_―Entonces ¿No soy el único que lo ha notado?_

_―No; tú, Chrome, Hibari, Bianchi y yo somos los único que lo hemos sospechado. _

_Gokudera sacó un cigarro y lo encendió. No importaba que estuviera dentro de su casa, lo frustrante de la situación lo demandaba_

_―¿Qué me recomienda Reborn-san? Sé que es Juudaime pero también sé que algo no está bien, no puedo ir y simplemente atacarlo. Eso sería irrespetuoso y más si viene de la mano derecha._

_―Espera ese momento..._

_―¿Eh?_

_―Cuando Tsuna te llame "mano derecha" sabrás que no es él. Porque estás consciente de que jamás de llamará así ¿Verdad?_

* * *

Silencio. El espantoso silencio estaba presente y sentía que eso iba a matarlo. Mierda, fue muy descuidado en eso.

―¿Quién eres 'tú'? ―preguntó el Guardián de la Tormenta

―Sawada Tsunayoshi―respondió inmediatamente y como pudo se puso de pie.

Fue entonces que dejó detrás toda esa careta de niño bueno e inocente. Los miraba a todos rencorosamente.

―Ya basta de juegos y dinos quien eres―dijo Dino avanzando hasta quedar frente a él.

―¡Mi maldito nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi! ¿¡Qué acaso están sordos!? ¡Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi!

Gritó repitiéndolo de forma frenética que hizo que la mayoría incluso se convenciera que de verdad ese era su nombre. No hubo oportunidad de nada más cuando el chico entró en modo hyper, sorprendiéndose incluso 'él' mismo.

Comenzó a sentir el cuerpo extraño, no era una sensación la cual pudiera describir. La llama entonces comenzó a incrementarse y dio un brillo de tal manera que iluminó todo el lugar.

―¡Juudaime!

Gokudera quiso acercarse pero esta vez Cavallone lo detuvo.

―¡Si nos acercamos ahora esas llamas podrían consumirnos! ―explicó elevando la voz para que todos escucharan. Lo podía sentir gracias a sus propias llamas.

Entre tanto, del lado del resplandor, Tsunayoshi se estaba agarrando la cabeza con ambas manos, ahora de verdad sentía que iba a explotar. No lo pudo contener y dio un grito desgarrador que lastimó los oídos de los otros, lo cual solo hizo la llama más fuerte.

―¡Cúbranse! ―gritó Dino

Entonces el resplandor desapareció dejando solamente humo por el lugar. Los chicos fueron salvados gracias a una ilusión que hizo Mukuro.

―¡Tsuna! ―gritó Yamamoto.

Del humo comenzó a distinguirse una figura. Una vez saliendo del humo, cayó de rodillas y respiraba agitadamente.

―Ah~ realmente lo logré...

Aquella vocecita llena de alivio llegó a todos. Ahí estaba, su Tsuna temblando un poco y con una sonrisilla que solamente él podía dar. Cuando el castaño elevó la mirada y los observó a todos, amplió más esa sonrisa.

―¡Chicos! ―gritó contento de verlos.

Dino, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei fueron hasta el joven aliviados. Mukuro solo sonrió al igual que Reborn y Hibari solo pudo soltar un bufido. Pero entonces el pelinegro se puso en posición de guardia. El restó también sintieron una extraña tensión.

―**_Felicidades, Tsuna_**

Igual saliendo del humo, estaba Tsunayoshi en su verdadera forma. Y una gota de lluvia cayó invitando a las demás.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **No puedo decir que este es el mejor capítulo que he escrito y que me haya gustado, pero me urgía escribir algo. Creo que la descripción de Nana me refleja un poco por como me siento ahora. Siendo sincera, he utilizado esto como desahogo y porque también me recomendaron despejar mi mente por un hecho que ocurrió esta semana. Bueno, solo espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier crítica es bienvenida. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y favoritos. Por favor cuídense mucho, uno nunca sabe lo que pasa mañana.

Saludos~!


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencia: **T por psicología y malas palabras en el futuro(?)

* * *

******Un cielo opaco**

_**...**  
_

―¿HAHI?

―¿Qué pasa, Haru-chan?

Kyoko se giró a ver a su amiga, la cual se había detenido antes de llegar a su pastelería favorita. La pelinegra estaba mirando hacia el oscurecido cielo de manera intrigante y tenía alzada su palma derecha como si esperara que cayera agua.

―Me pareció sentir una gota caer sobre mí. ―dijo Haru sin despegar la mirada del cielo. Kyoko la imitó.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kyoko también sintió una gota caer y después una tras otra sin control. Ambas corrieron hacia un local para poder resguardarse de la lluvia, por suerte cada una había llevado un paraguas ya que suponían que esto llegaría a pasar.

―Ne, Kyoko-chan ¿No te parece que el cielo ha estado raro últimamente?

―¿Qué quieres decir? ― Kyoko, quien buscaba su paraguas, miró a su amiga detenidamente.

―Desde hace días siento como si el cielo estuviera... triste. Y cada vez que lo miro me deprime.―la chica amplió sus ojos al oír esas palabras ya que la primera persona en la que pensó fue en Tsuna.

Una vez había escuchado de Gokudera decir que Tsuna era como el cielo: cada vez que sonreía aliviaba a los demás, cada vez que se entristecía los demás también lo hacían; él cubría a todos y los protegía sin importar el costo. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, el cielo empezó a ponerse raro cuando Tsuna comenzó a cambiar. Por supuesto era una idea simple de ella, sería imposible que Tsuna pudiera controlar el cielo o algo ridículamente parecido; simplemente tenía ese pensar en que las palabras del italiano tenían algo de razón. Hay ocasiones en que dependiendo de cómo está el cielo, es como está el ánimo de la gente; y en este caso depende del estado de cómo se encuentre Tsuna el de sus amigos.

Podía sentir aquella tensión proveniente de Gokudera y el nerviosismo de Yamamoto cada vez que Tsuna decía algo imprudente. Pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

―¡HAHI! ―volvió a exclamar Haru haciendo que la chica regresara a la realidad. ―Debo haber confundido a Kyoko-chan con mis cosas raras, disculpa.

―No, no, nada de eso, Haru-chan. A decir verdad yo también tengo esa sensación.

―¿En serio?

―Sí... Extraño ver el cielo despejado de Namimori.

* * *

La lluvia llegó a Namimori-chuu y gracias a ella podían confundirse las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de Tsunayoshi. Se supone que debería estar feliz ¿no? Porque al juzgar los rostros que los presentes tenían, Tsuna no era el único que podía verlo en ese momento. Pero por alguna razón le era imposible sentir alegría alguna, por el contrario, al ver que estaba separado del castaño su corazón se encogió y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Pero tener un cuerpo propio era lo que siempre había deseado... Lo era ¿verdad? Llevó su mano derecha a su rostro y cubrió la mitad. ¿Por qué demonios estaba dudando ahora que ya podía dejar de ser la sombra de Tsuna? ¿Por qué se sentía vacío?

Tsuna, gracias a la hyper intuición, podía sentir como Tsunayoshi lloraba. Al momento en que Gokudera le ayudó a ponerse de pie mordió su labio inferior, sinceramente no sabía qué hacer ahora. No tenía la mínima idea por dónde empezar para poder arreglar las cosas con 'él'. Pero antes de siquiera empezar a pensar en algo, sus Guardianes se pusieron a la defensiva.

―¡Bastardo! ―gritó Gokudera poniéndose frente a su Juudaime. Ambos castaños se tensaron un poco al oír al italiano― ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerte pasar por Juudaime!?

―Qué tengas el rostro de Tsuna no significa que no te haremos nada―prosiguió Yamamoto con una sonrisa que de inmediato se desvaneció.

―¡Al extremo que pagarás por tu engaño! ―exclamó Ryohei chocando sus dos puños

―Kufufufu~ simplemente me desquitaré contigo, no tengo nada que perder―dijo Mukuro apareciendo su tridente

―A un lado, herbívoros, yo seré quien lo muerda hasta la muerte―Hibari se puso en su forma de pelea con ambas tonfas.

A cada palabra de ellos, a cada frase que decían, podía sentir como algo en 'él' se estaba rompiendo. Apretó sus puños y alzó su rostro al lluvioso cielo.

―**_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_** ―gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

Tsuna cubrió sus oídos y cerró sus ojos. No podía soportar escucharlo. Ésto confundió a los Guardianes, más no retrocedieron; por el contrario, fue como si eso les hiciera a entender que era momento de ponerse serios. Reborn podía ver la reacción de su alumno, tan contraria a la de sus amigos. Pareciera que él no quisiera que las cosas se pusieran de esta manera, pero tampoco se le veía la intención de parar esto.

―_Mal momento para ponerse a dudar, Dame-Tsuna_―pensó Reborn. Éste saltó de tal forma que se puso entre los chicos y Tsunayoshi, quien había terminado de gritar. ―Esperen un momento, todavía no han oído ninguna orden o explicación de Tsuna.

―¡Hmp! Cómo si tuviera que escuchar a ese herbívoro para poder pelear. ―respondió Hibari avanzando hacia el otro castaño.

Reborn miró a Dino y este comprendió que debía detenerlo.

―Espera, Kyoya. ¿Por qué no mejor escuchamos lo que Tsuna tenga qué-?

―**_¡Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna! ¡¿Es acaso todo lo que saben decir?!_** ―interrumpió Tsunayoshi y los miró enfurecido― **_¡Esto no es justo! ¿¡Acaso mi maldita opinión no cuenta!? ¡Recuerden que 'yo' también estoy aquí!_**

―No lo creo―replicó Gokudera bufando un poco, esto a Tsunayoshi lo dejó congelado.

―**_¿Qué?_**

―No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que 'tú' tengas que decir.

Antes de que siquiera el chico pudiera replicar algo, Hibari se lanzó directo al ataque.

―¡Hibari-san! ―gritó Tsuna una vez que lo vio frente a Tsunayoshi listo para darle un buen golpe.

Sin embargo no logró golpearlo, porque con una facilidad Tsunayoshi lo detuvo. Bajó la tonfa y fue 'él' quien le dio el golpe en la cara a Hibari y cayó al suelo. Entonces Tsuna pudo ver que sus ojos naranja estaban mucho más opacos que nunca.

Antes de que el resto se fuera al ataque, Tsuna gritó:

―¡BASTA! ―los chicos se paralizaron al oír a su Jefe.

―Pe-pero...

―¡He dicho basta, Gokudera-kun! ―dijo Tsuna seriamente. Al ver cómo Hibari ya se había puesto de pie suspiró aliviado. Estaba seguro que Tsunayoshi, a pesar de todo, no quería herirlo.

―Creo que ya es momento en que expliques qué pasa aquí, Tsuna. ―comentó el Arcobaleno.

―Creí que tú ya lo sabías

―No conozco todos los detalles, me hago una idea por algo que Nono me comentó hace tiempo. Dijo que había un momento en que los Jefes Vongola llegaban a punto en que no podían soportar más su miseria y tristeza ―comenzó a explicar calmadamente―Y que cuando llegaba ese momento, aparecía frente a ellos lo que llaman última voluntad y que está relacionado con el modo hyper. Eso fue todo lo que Nono no me quiso contar en aquel entonces y hasta hace pocos días que hablé con él. Dijo que era algo que solo los Jefe Vongola deben saber.

Los chicos miraron a Tsuna y éste bajó su cabeza.

―Yo tampoco lo entendía... hasta que Primo me lo explicó.

Tsunayoshi amplió sus ojos

―**_¡¿Vongola Primo?! ¡Es imposible que hayas podido hablar con él! 'Yo' me aseguré de que no pudiera entrar más, al igual que el resto de los capos Vongola_**

―Pero fue posible gracias a que comenzaste a debilitarte. Verás, él me dijo que el cuerpo comenzó a rechazarte porque sabía que 'tú' no eras 'yo'.

―¿Podrías ser más específico, Tsuna? ―preguntó Yamamoto confundido.

―Como dijo Reborn, la última voluntad es algo... ―el castaño desvió su acaramelada mirada para ver las mejillas sonrojadas de ira de Tsunayoshi al oír 'algo'―... Que nos ayuda a sobrellevar nuestro dolor a los del linaje Vongola. Aparecen en el momento más duro de nuestra vida y nos da el coraje necesario para seguir adelante. El único capo que destrozo su última voluntad fue Vongola Secondo, él alegó que no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie para ser fuerte... _ni siquiera de él mismo._

―¿Él mismo? ―repitió Ryohei.

―Sí, eso es lo que son. Son nuestra fuerza, nuestro coraje... nuestra última voluntad. Son parte de nuestro interior y del cual... nos aprovechamos para no estar solos.

―Kufufufu~ Es por 'él' que no podía poseer el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi, siempre me evitaba el paso

―¿Tú lo sabías? ―dijo Gokudera algo enojado

Mukuro se encogió de hombros

―Lo supe gracias a que cada vez que intentaba poseer su cuerpo, podía ver una parte de su mente.

―¡Serás...!

―Pero si lo que dices es verdad ¿Por qué 'él' está en contra tuya? Se supone que debería ayudarte y no destruirte―preguntó Dino mirándolo de reojo.

―**_Porque 'yo' puedo pensar por 'mi' mismo._**

La mirada fue desviada de Tsuna para ver al otro castaño en modo hyper. Tsunayoshi estaba cruzado de manos , pero su rostro ahora era de nostalgia.

―Tsu-Tsunayoshi―lo nombró Tsuna por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, haciendo que los chicos se sorprendieran por cómo lo había llamado y que el muchacho cerrara sus ojos.

―**_Tsuna, a diferencia del resto, necesitó de 'mi' a una edad muy temprana. Las últimas voluntades no tienen algo que podamos llamarle consciencia propia. Todo lo que sabemos es por ellos y lo poco que conocemos por 'nosotros' es porque sentimos que debemos ayudarlos..._**

―En ese entonces era un niño―prosiguió Tsuna relatando―Por lo tanto Tsunayoshi tenía un simple conocimiento de un infante y 'él' lo único que quería era que no estuviera solo.

―**_Pero al final fuiste 'tú' el que me abandonó._**

Los presentes se sorprendieron al oír aquello. Tsuna comenzó a dar pequeños temblores que de inmediato sus Guardianes detectaron.

―**_Primo hizo que cayera en un sueño y que 'tú' me olvidaras. Confié en sus palabras, en que podríamos estar nuevamente juntos. Cuando desperté podríamos decir que era casi similar al resto de las últimas voluntades, mi prioridad era ayudarte. Pero entonces..._**

Un imagen de una sonriente Uni apareció por su mente.

―**_Durante su viaje al futuro, comencé a desarrollar consciencia propia, ya podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ayudarte, y aún así eso era lo que mantenía 'mis' pensamientos ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo _**

―¡Extremo!―dijo Ryohei rascando un poco su cabeza con frustración―Eso no responde la pregunta de Dino. Acabas de decir que a pesar de que puedes pensar querías ayudar a Sawada ¿Entonces cuál es la razón de ir en contra de él?

―**_Porque fui corrompido_**―Agachó su cabeza dejando caer gotas de lluvia de su cabello y dejó escapar una sonrisilla.

―¡Al extremo que esto sí es confuso! ―exclamó el Guardián del Sol―¡Casi no entendí extremadamente nada!

―Ma, ma, si de algo te ayuda, yo tampoco entendí mucho

―¡Si serán ustedes unos idiotas!

Tsuna estaba sin habla. No espera que Tsunayoshi le odiara porque estuviese corrompido. Entonces el chico se sobresaltó y dio un paso al frente.

―¿Q-quién...?

―**_¿Qué?_** ―bufó Tsunayoshi―**_¿No sabes quién fue el que me corrompió, Tsuna? ¡Debes estar bromeando! _**―comenzó a reír secamente alarmando a los demás.

Para cuando se habían dado cuento, Tsunayoshi ya estaba frente a Tsuna. Lo tomó por la muñeca y se acercó a su oído.

―**_El único que me corrompió fuiste 'tú'... Tsuna_**

Y Tsunayoshi lo jaló de la muñeca dándole un golpe con la rodilla a su estómago.

* * *

**Comentarios sin sentido: **Luego de re-ordenar mi cabeza, respirar profundo y tener algo te tiempo libre, eh podido escribir este capítulo. Confuso, yo lo se, pero re-leí la historia y me di cuenta de que me desvié un poco (según!) de la historia original, así que he intentado que con este capítulo se arreglara un poco. ¡Gracias a todos por leer de verdad! Esto realmente me sirve en estos momentos. Gracias por sus reviews: **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Franbel, MissDinosaur, pinkus-pyon y Gomen123. **Y a todos aquellos que leen, agregan a favoritos y alertas C:

Saludos~!


	18. Chapter 18

**AVISO:**

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada les digo (algo ya muy, muy atrasado) felices fiestas y que les vaya excelente en ese año 2013. Bueno, he tenido algunas oportunidades de escribir el siguiente capítulo, sin embargo, luego de muchos intentos fallidos e historias que no me convencieron para nada, llegué a la conclusión (o mejor dicho, lo acepté) de que esta historia se desvió muchísimo de la idea original que yo tenía en mente; pero como soy muy perezosa no quería editar los capítulos, y entre más le intentaba arreglar con el siguiente creo que la empeoré hasta el punto de no tener ni la mínima idea de como continuarla.

Por lo tanto,** a partir del capítulo **** nueve se comenzará a editar** **el fic **(creo yo), pienso que en algunos capítulos serán mínimas las correcciones mientras que en otros será un cambio total del capítulo.Y ya que estoy en esto, también corregiré ortografía del ocho para atrás. Así que, les pido un poco de paciencia en lo que ordeno este remolino que tengo por cabeza y a ver que sucede. Para aquellos que les gustaba como iba el rumbo de esta historia les ofrezco una disculpa y para aquellos que no tenían claro las cosas (créanme, yo también me revolví un poco) espero que con esto se logre comprender.

Y bueno, creo que ya es todo. Para cuando vuelva a subir un capítulo es que ya se ha terminado de editar y yo les diré en cuales fueron los cambios. Hasta entonces un abrazo y disfruten esta aventura que se llama vida que uno no sabe que giros puede dar.

Saludos~! :D


End file.
